A lucky Break
by NoMusicNoLifeAlways
Summary: After a nasty run in with Cadmus, the mysterious genetic changing project the Justice League had warned the Titans about; Jinx goes in as a spy to steal back what was stolen and to prove she deserves to be a honorary Titan but what she finds and everything happening to the Teens could be the farthest thing they had ever expected as a diabolical plan threaten's the lives ofthe Titan
1. Everyday

"Why do they always run? Don't they know i'll outrun them every time?" Kid Flash said looking at his girlfriend and then looking back at the robbers who were very slowly running away with several bags of money that were just slowing them down.

"They must think your funny looking." She said resting her fingers on her mouth thoughtfully. "You know looking like a hot dog stand puked all of you." She smiled past her hand.

He struck a pose putting a hand on his outstretched hip. "Or maybe it's your outfit. What are you? Some-"

"Supervillain?" She said with a arched eyebrow.

"I was going to say some demented form of a candy cane or Ravens sister but that works." He said shrugging.

She chuckled at him. "If she finds out you said that-"

"But she never will, will she?" He said urging her on.

"No," Jinx said shaking her head at him dramatically. "Mostly because she hates me and we never talk. Plus i like your face, I'd prefer if she didn't destroy what little looks you have."

"Oh, low blow." He said clutching his heart. "Even for you, goody two shoes."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not a hero and I'm not a villain." Her eyes went past him to look at something. "You want to get that or-?" She said pointing her finger looking at whatever was happening behind his back.

He turned around lazily finding not just the robbers but a whole lot of ninja bad guys. They were all dressed in black, face covered, each with a sword. "Okay when did the robbery become some ninja flick?" Kid Flash said.

"Since you were witnesses of the emerald jewels being stolen." One of the robbers said standing ahead of the rest.

"I'm tired. Let's wrap this up and then go home." Jinx said looking up at Kid Flash.

"Movie night?" He smiled. She smiled back and nodded. He pumped his fist and jumped up "Yes!"

"You can not defeat-" The leader started right as the ninjas rushed forward.

"Just wait a second." KF rushed around right as Jinx cartwheeled and flipped kicking the men and sending pink waves around as the men slipped and fell and everything that could go wrong for them did. In the end Kid Flash ran around the bundle of knocked out men tying them up with a rope.

"Okay the fuzz should be here soon, so I guess we can leave." Jinx said as she grabbed KF's arm pulling him away.

He didn't move and she looked back at him. "Your new to this thing but we actually wait for the police so the bad guys don't get away."

she blew a strand of her pink hair from her face impatiently. "Fine. And I'm not that new to this kind of thing." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay so it's flipped, big whoop. So now I'm handing the people who are tied up in instead of being the one tied up. Such a big change." She waved her hand in mockery.

"It is a big change Jinx." He said taking her hand. She felt the same warmth inside of her when ever he was around saying things like this to her. She didn't understand what made her feel so drawn to him but yet here she was. She had given up everything she knew just so she could be by his side now. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

There were flashes of lights ahead as the cops finally showed. "Got em real good huh Kid?" One of the cop ladies said winking at Kid Flash as she walked over to look at the masterpiece of villains tied up.

"Couldn't have done it without my girlfriend here." Kid said looking at Jinx where she coolly looked over at the cop lady.

"uh huh…" The lady trailed off looking at Jinx as if it was a question that she was the one who needed to be carted off to the slammer and not the ninja robbers that were tied up like a package. "Well you got the jewels they were trying to steal?"

"Oh yeah!" Kids face lit up remembering exactly why they were there in the first place. "hold on for one second." There was the flash of red and yellow and Jinxs hand being free before he was holding it again next to her with the bags full of emerald green jewels. "Here you go." He handed it to the cop lady with a smile and if Jinx hadn't made it clear that he was hers she could have sworn the lady was looking at him like eye candy.

"Well we have to go. You know doing superhero stuff." She said as she pulled Kid flash away with her. Once her back was turned her scowl came on to her face. Annoyance was pounding inside of her and if it hadn't been for the fact that Kid was standing right there and her learning to be a good mutant then she would have 'accidentally' made something bad happen for that lady. She could not stand all of those girls, or even women looking at Kid like he was a piece of meat. Especially when she was right there, obviously claiming him as hers.

Kid Flash began to laugh and she looked up at him with narrowed cat eyes. "Jealous much?"

"I am not!" She spat at him still walking away from the scene of the crime.

"Could have fooled me." He said looking up and everywhere except at her face.

She wrapped her arms around his neck in a way that it had become so natural for her all of a sudden. "Can we just go home now?"

He quickly swept her off of her feet in his strong arms. "What ever you say schnookums." He puckered his lips as he said it in a cute mocking voice. Then they were off at lightning speed. This always made her sick, but if she closed her eyes and just focused on his scent and his normal heart beat then she could usually skip the strange car sickness of his running she usually got.

Suddenly he stopped and she felt like she was home looking a the locked door. "Do you have the house keys on you? I can't really fit them in the skin tight suit." He looked at her sheepishly.

"I still don't see how you're not embarrassed to be in something like that. It's so tight you can practically see everything." She pulled the keys out from her bra and then unlocked the door.

"Well the suit is like a second skin so i don't heat up when i run, or it rips or anything like that. Plus it always helps to keep this whole stature about me like most super dudes. That were strong and have a rockin bod and were not afraid to show it."

She laughed once as he strutted into their home. "Well at least you have a nice ass." She mumbled as she watched him walk in eying exactly the right place.

She walked in and it smelt like home. She had only lived here for half a year but it felt more like home than anywhere else did. "Movie night in five!" She yelled as she made her way down the stairs from the kitchen, past the living room and into her room.

"Okay, I got the popcorn!" Kid yelled as he already changed into his pjs and rushed up to make the concessions.

"Don't forget-" She said looking halfway out her door up on the second floor where the kitchen could be seen.

"Not too much salt. It's bad for us. Got it!" He said leaning over the railing to look down at her as she struggled to take off her horrible boots. Those things must have been torture devices for her feet. He shuddered just feeling his feet ache.

She blew him a kiss where a pink heart floated to him made out of the mist of her powers so it wouldn't hurt him, then she disappeared in her room. She stripped out of her normal dress and pulled off her striped stockings replacing them with a pink unicorn t-shirt and the soft shorts that went with them. She looked in the mirror seeing her devil horned hair.

When she was bad she had always thought it made sense for her to look like the evil side. But now that she was good there was no point for her to wear that black and purple dress, or the horned hair she use to be so proud of. She need a new costume for this new identity of hers. Maybe then the cops would stop looking at her like she was going to kidnap somebody for ransom every time Kid and her showed up at a heist.

She pulled her hair loose from the pig tails spraying it a few times with a leave in conditioner since it was the only way she could ever get it to stay down and quickly drying it with her hairdryer before leaving her room with a sigh of relief.

Kid was just finishing up the homemade popcorn as Jinx made her way to the living room popping in the DVD they had planned to watch the night before but hadn't because some monster was terrorizing a party of diplomats and no one else could deal with it. There was a flash of blue as the smell of buttered popcorn lingered in the air.

She spun around and landed right in Kids lap giggling as the popcorn lept into the air and she caught it for both of them in her lap. "Man, you keep me on my toes and that's saying a lot for a guy who has plenty of time on his hands." He looked at her with his blue eyes now that they could be seen properly since his mask was off.

"You wouldn't have it any other way." She said taking some popcorn and placing it right between her teeth and then crunching it for effect.

"Your so right." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her. She placed her hands on the side of his face where he had his hair cut very short for his outfit as the top of his hair was a red fiery mane. "Your-" He kissed her running his fingers threw her extremely wavy pink hair that was slightly longer then her shoulders. "So-" He kissed her again as she giggled trying to make sure the popcorn didn't spill all over. "Beautiful." He kissed her again placing his hands on her hips so she wouldn't fall off of his lap.

"Wally-" She said between kisses. She had never felt so happy in her entire life until she was next to him. Her entire life was criticism of how she was not villian material, or would never make it to be great like the joker or Madam rouge. She felt accepted by Wally, something her team mates in the H.I.V.E. Five never made her feel.

"The movie!" She managed to say gasping for breath finally as she stuck popcorn into his face. The movie blared on and they had already missed the beginning which normally she would have been made over but it was Wally and she didn't feel the need to with him. If she was at the hive and they had done that to her she would have tied them up. stolen some ancient artifact from some museum and left an anonymous call to the titans where exactly they were waiting to be put back onto jail. She had done that to Mammoth twice already, he surprisingly learned and never did it a third time although there were a few close calls..

She settled down next to him, the popcorn over her legs that were resting on his lap as his arm wrapped around her like a blanket keeping her warm. "What did you mean about earlier?" He said softly as they watched the huge T.V screen as the movie played on.

"Huh?" She murmured looking at him slightly.

"About that you're not a Villain but you're not a hero." He looked at her now his blue eyes sparkling.

She snuggled more into him. "I'm not, wally." She loved the fact that she was the only one who knew his identity, it meant he trusted her enough to give her his life which his real identity was his life, his family and everything he cares about.

"Yeah you are, i don't know why i can't seem to get that thru your pink head." He said putting a finger under her chin so she would look up at him.

She sat up more so she could really look at him. "I didn't choose to be good, i chose you. There's a difference." She had a hand against his cheek and there was so much emotion on his face. "Plus society and the Titans don't seem to think I've changed."

"So there a little suspicious. You use to be on there number one crime board."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "A little?" He didn't say anything so she proceeded on. "I found Bumblebee snooping on me when you were out with Aqualad on some trip in the middle of the ocean a few weeks ago. She said she was just checking up on me but i know Robin sent her to spy on me."

He shook his head rolling his eyes. "Bumblebee was probably just being nice-"

"She fell out of a tree when a hive of wasps went after her for not being there queen when I went to go buy groceries." Jinx said lamely. "If that doesn't say spy I don't know what does."

"Okay so there a little suspicious but that doesn't mean that you're not a hero."

"I know but it's a pride thing." She said looking away from him at the movie. "I want to be a honorary Titan, with my own communicator and everything like you. It's stupid, i know." She said feeling embarrassed.

"No, its not." He said snuggling up to her putting his face into her neck to get her to smile and then laugh. "Will get you one if it's the last thing i do." He kissed her neck moving up.

"Why are you so good to me?" She said letting him make his way up as his kisses created goosebumps on her skin.

"Because Jinx, I love you." He said looking her in her eyes and then she lunged at him knocking him back into the other side of the couch as they played with each others mouths and she sat on top of him.

Suddenly the movie cut off as it was replaced with a beep that Wally and Jinx would have never heard since they were too emerged in each other. Then Robin and the rest of his team showed up on screen. "Kid Flash, Jinx-" He began before he caught sight of the two teenagers play tongue war without even noticing the Titan call. "What the heck?" Robin said as he averted his eyes.

"Great, now my tea tastes bad." Raven said rolling her eyes as Jinx actually heard her remark and turned to look at the T.V. and how the movie had changed actors all of a sudden.

"Well it didn't really taste all that good before anyways." Beastboy said waiting for a high five from Cyborg who shook his head with a no.

"Oh my god!" Jinx yelled as she realized it was the Titans and they had caught the two on a very private moment. Kid flash looked over and saw them too as he jumped and as quick as a flash let go of Jinxs shirt he had been pushing up and grabbed the popcorn bowl to hide his face. Popcorn went flying everywhere and Jinx found herself frozen straddling Wally as she looked at the Titans who were all about as comfortable about this situation as she was.

"Did we ruin the private time?" Starfire said trying to understand.

"What do you think?" jinx found herself saying since she had held in her scream of anger and replaced it with something a little sweeter if not venomous. she was trying to be good, and ranting in anger was not the way to go. So she settled with sarcastic and snarky remarks. It was a start at least.

"Look if we need to call back later-" Cyborg began as his hand began to move towards the control box to end the call.

"No!" Wally said stretching his hand out as the other one hid his face with the popcorn bowl. "What i mean to say is-"

"Why'd you call?" Jinx looked over at the clock on the wall. "At eleven thirty at night?"

"Not that that's bad or anything." Wally mumbled.

"Suck up." Jinx murmured to him where he shot her one of his looks that said shut up even though he would never say it to her.

"We have a mission." Robin said glancing still at them. Jinx still hadn't gotten off of Kid flash and Robin wasn't use to seeing things like this with people he actually knew. The only romance he ever saw was the ones Star liked to watch on tv, his failure at trying to impress her with his romance powers, or Beast Boy and his failure at trying to seduce Raven who would much rather fall in love with a book then him.

Plus it was Jinx and he was so much more use to seeing her tied up flirting with him to let her escape before the cops slammed the door and sent her to her very own penitentiary level then making out with one of his best outside agents. He still couldn't be sure with her. She was a spy and a very smart villain who had been underestimated many times before. He trusted Kid Flashes word that she had changed, especially when she had helped with the villain battle taking out her former teammates, but still…

"Sweet," Kid Flash threw up a thumbs up. "Where do I go?"

"Actually this ones for Jinx." Her ears pricked up as she looked up at Robin with astonishment. "We need you to go undercover and check out some situations. We've been hearing some things lately and you're the only one who has the credentials for it."

He said it so smoothly even in he was still blushing over the screen but Jinx knew exactly why they had chosen her and not someone else. "What because I use to be a villain?"

"No because you still are one." Raven muttered but no one heard her which she was glad for since her emotions had started getting looser in her grasp everyday since the accident. No matter how much Raven hated Jinx, and that was saying a lot, she had to admit they needed her for this mission.

"That's a small fragment to the other reasons." Robin said strongly. "You have brains and quick thinking when something unexpected happens, your combat skills will come in handy if needed, And to note this your attractive," He coughed still bright cheeked. "Which will be a main skill needed to put up this facade."

If that was a compliment then Jinx didn't know what was. She hadn't heard anything like this briefing for a mission since H.I.V.E Academy and mostly those were briefings on how she was the only one who had any intelligence in the group they were sending out and because of that she was the leader.

"We need you here by ten tomorrow. We have a lot to prepare and little time for it." Cyborg said.

"Yes, the sleep would be nice." Starfire said a little dazed as she began to realize about Jinx and Kid Flash.

"I make tofu eggs at nine-thirty incase you want breakfast." Beastboy smiled.

"Great now they're going to be here late you idiot." Raven said before she clamped a hand over her mouth looking shocked and then pulling her hood up to hide herself like she always does. Jinx hated Raven like Raven hated Jinx. That was the circle of life. But even that outburst of anger was enough to go up on Jinxs weird radar since Ravens so stoic about everything.

"Will see you tomorrow at the tower. G'night." Robin said. "Teen titans out."

Right before the video went totally out you could hear Starfire say "Are they to have the baby?" Which got a groan from Raven, two ews from Beastboy and Cyborg and a shudder from Robin.

Jinx watched as their movie resumed and then Wally as he took the popcorn bowl from his face and she could see his blue eyes now with butter and salt smeared all over his face. Then they both burst out laughing. "Oh god did you see there faces?" Wally said.

"Classic!" Jinx said as she stood up on her knees above him. "Or Starfire 'Are they to have the babies?" Bwa ha ha ha!" He looked up at her with bright eyes. "Oh no. I'm Seventeen Wally, I don't want stretch marks and a whiny kid on my hip for another several hundred years!"

his face dropped slightly but not much. "Okay fine but can we at least have s-"

She covered her mouth with hers. "Not until I say so. Got it?" He nodded.

"I would never force you to do anything you don't want to do. That's not how Hero's like me roll." He said finally sitting up as she got off of him.

"Wally, even superheroes fall to that type of stuff. Want to know why?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Because your a guy. You can't help it, it's natural. Just know I can kick your but if you ever try without my consent.

"Okay your right. So a new mission." He poked her and she laughed. "My girls a mission leader. My girls a mission leader." He laughed as she did when he repeatedly poked her with his fingers.

"Yeah and that means we need sleep, it's already eleven forty-five. Come on lets go." She said acting as if she was a guard and Wally was the prisoner.

"Okay but can I at least have one last wish."

"And that is?" she said as she lead him to his room.

He turned on her. "That you have to sleep with me tonight." When he saw her face he burst out laughing. "No, not that way. It might be our last time in a while. Please." He did the puppy dog face with his bottom lip quivering and his eyes getting real big, it especially cute when he was chibi form.

"Okay fine." She said as if it was hard to agree to. Secretly she was going to ask him or come in later and snuggle with him but he beat her to the punch like always. so with that Kid Flash turned off the movie and all the lights and they both headed to bed. It seemed that Jinx spent more time sleeping in his bed with him then she did in her own right next door. She felt safe in his arms next to him and he felt complete with her in his arms and that's where they fell asleep in till the next morning.


	2. Titans Tower

**"****Jinxy, wake up." Wally cooed as she was shaken softly awake. "It's nine, we should get up."**

**She opened her eyes and yawned and stretched when she sat up. "How long do you think it'll take to get there?"**

** "****Well there a few states over, so no more than seven minutes." She laughed at him groggily.**

** "****I thought you were the fastest kid alive, shouldn't it only take like five?" She leaned back into his soft covers that smelt like him.**

**He leaned into her, his red hair all messed up completely. "I am, but I'm not that fast. if you would like we could take the boring way, by plane. Although we will be late by several hours." He gave her a playful smile and she found herself playing with his long hair on top of his head.**

** "****And how mad will Robin be." They both imagined finding a chibi Robin in a thought bubble above their heads. His razor teeth gnashing as his small arms flew up and down yelled at them. She giggled and he laughed lightly. "Yeah, not a good idea. I'll take you carrying me any day."**

** "****Well then we got to get up then." He said too brightly as she groaned. He was a morning person and she however wasn't. She remembered how Gizmo woke her up at six once for some early morning trading. She tied him up with his own mechanical spider legs and threw him out in the jump city junk yard recycler where he nearly escaped being made into plastic bottles.**

** "****Come on Jinxy." He said as he pulled at her foot after he threw the blankets off of them. "We got to get ready." He pulled at her and she hung on to the bars of the headboard of the bed.**

** "****Five more minutes." She complained. "What is time to the fastest boy alive?" She said looking up from her pillow at him where he was holding her foot still. In her mind she imagined this was some demented version of cinderella since he was holding her foot as if he was trying to put a shoe on her; but then she pushed that thought away since it was random.**

** "****I could be there by now but you how ever are much slower and need time to get ready." He said as he sped to her side, pushed her side so she was flipped over and picked her up. In a blur he set her down in the shower even before she could yelp. "Take a shower, wake up, I'll get some donuts and Coffee and then we can go."**

** "****Are you sure you don't want to undress me too while you're at it?" She rolled her eyes before she felt Kid push her against the shower wall with his body, his hands at the waist of her shorts.**

** "****I thought you would never ask." He said with a devil smile that surprisingly fit him.**

**She felt like kissing him but thought about torturing him a little more. "I was being sarcastic, now get out. She said pushing him out and shutting the hazy door that you could only see someone's outline.**

**He watched as she pulled her shirt off and then her shorts in her hazy outline. She threw those over the door where they landed at his feet. Then she unhooked her bra and slipped off her panties and he felt his throat go dry. Then she threw those over the door where the bra landed right on his head. He picked it up noting her bra size. "You can leave now Wally." She said over the door where he could see her perfect figure and she could see his.**

**He sighed picking up her clothes and zooming out of there. She always liked torturing him, it let her keep her creative evil without the whole evil part. He loved running, always has even before his accident that gave him his ability. The funny thing is that he could almost control time it seemed. When he ran things slowed down so much that things were barely moving but when he wanted to he could slow himself down and just enjoying time with everything moving normally.**

**He went to his room and slowly changed into his suit that always took him forever to put on, but he knew it only took him no more than two seconds to do so in real time. He walked up to the kitchen setting the coffee machine up and then he walked out of the door and down to the bakery a few blocks up in less than five seconds. He walked into the bakery where his normal five chocolate and one strawberry donuts were waiting for him in a bag on the side of the counter so they could be picked up in a flash without him having to wait. He dropped off the money he owed the baker and his wife who were happy enough to do this for him everyday ever since he saved there boy from being thrown off the bridge on his school bus a few months before. In fact that had been the last thing he had done before he left to Jump City to make sure the city was safe without the Titans there. Then he found Jinx and she changed everything for him.**

**He was so proud of her for trying to be a better person. Trying to be the better person even if she wasn't use to not laughing at someone's pain or not slamming the door on girl scouts selling cookies. That was hard to break her of but she had managed to do it for him and he couldn't help but feel so proud of her for it. He told her she was better than those losers she had been with.**

**he felt himself slow down as the people walking on the sidewalks weren't statues anymore and were actually moving. The few that began to walk at a normal pace around him caught sight of him and smiled at him giving him high fives and 'good job buddy'. He of course acted his suave self even occasionally kissing some girls hand and winking at the others. He knew how Jealous Jinx got, and he guessed he had a bit of a evil side to himself too. While she tortured him with teasing of her body he got her back with flirting with other girls. But they both knew he would never cheat on her and she would never give herself to anyone but him. They had promised each other they never would be anyone else's but each others. Sure there relationship was going a little fast but what do you expect with the fastest boy alive?**

**He then kicked off his feet and everything slowed again as he got faster. He eventually found himself at the garage that was actually his home, their home. No one knew where he lived and that's the way he liked it or else he would have fans swarming his home along with bad guys all the time. He liked the simpleness of it all.**

**He found he locked himself out, again and this time Jinx wasn't with him to open the door so he moved as quick as he could. When he vibrated through the door because of his molecules he always felt like laughing since it was like being tickled everywhere at the same time.**

**When he got into his plushy house that had taken him forever to make this homy he went to the kitchen and set Jinx's strawberry donut on a paper towel while a chewed down one of his five. He needed all the energy he could get and sugar was a good fast booster which is exactly what he needed since he had to run across the states to Jump City. The coffee was only halfway done so he ran down the few stairs to the living room where he vacuumed up the popcorn, straightened up the blankets on the couch, fed his pet fish Aqualad had given him for his birthday a year or so ago and even folded the clothes in the dryer before Jinx came out of the shower. He even warmed up a towel for her and set it on the towel rack waiting for her in the bathroom. He might have even watched her outline as she rinsed her pink hair out before he left to go poor her some coffee.**

**Jinx found the newly warmed towel and she thanked Wally mentally for being so sweet. She changed into a fresh costume that she had actually began to hate, put her boots on over her stockings and came out drying her hair with a towel. She found Wally fully dressed with the donuts he promised and they ate at the table joking around until she went back down and finished off her outfit with her devil horned hair that she was so use to doing. Things had changed and yet she was resisting the change. **

**"****You ready?" Wally asked her with a simple smile.**

**She looked at her room and found nothing of real importance that she couldn't replace easily to take with her. There was Wally's rose he had left her after she let him go free with the whole Madam Rouge incident and she opened her book she had pressed it with and took it out. Wally, she thought as she tucked it away for safety to take with her. "Okay I'm ready."**

**They got outside closing up there home and she jumped on him for a piggyback ride. "Welcome to Flash speedway. We hope your ride will be nice. please no puking or squirming while the ride is in session. Thank you." Kid Flash said smirking at her where she rolled her eyes and then they were off.**

**She paid attention to his smell of clean clothes and spring air as she breathed in and out trying to push down the sickness she always got when he ran with her on. The world went flying by so fast in just wisps and blurs. And when she felt her molecules begin to settle and tingle and his body stop moving she looked up.**

**They were on the edge of Titan island where the Tower sat over them, the sun shining over the ocean warmly. "It only took you Six minutes barely." Jinx said since she had been counting to keep her sickness out of her mind.**

**"****Dang," He said as he let her jump down and she wobbled on her legs like a sea sick wench.**

**"****Damn." She said looking at him urging her on. He rolled her eyes and she knew how much he hated swearing since it was considered bad. Just another thing she had to change to become good enough for him.**

**They walked up to the tower door, actually KF walked as he helped Jinx who was still having trouble walking straight as her head reeled. They rang the doorbell "Really a doorbell? They live on there own island and they have a doorbell." She looked to the side and there was a no solicitors sign. "A no solicitors scene? Is that really necessary." She said.**

**"****You would be surprised how much it comes in handy." Cyborgs voice came over an intercom and then there was a beep as the door opened. "Come on up guys. You guys are just in time for the bacon and Waffles!"**

**"****I made Tofu eggs like promised incase you don't want to be cruel to animals!" Beast boy yelled at Cyborg over the intercom. **

**Jinx began to walk with Wally keeping an arm around her to keep her from falling. She had been in the tower twice, once as a foe and once as a friend. Wally lead them to the elevator and then they went zooming up fast to the top floor that made Jinx groan and regret that donut she had.**

**When they walked up the hallway and the doors opened to the main room Starfire squealed as the guys said hey. Star came zooming up grabbing KF in a hug before he could sprint away from her bone crushing hugs. "Oh how I have missed you friend!" She squealed as his eyes practically popped out of his face and he looked like he was suffocating.**

**"****Hey Redhead, don't kill my boyfriend." Jinx said leaning against the door half heartedly glaring at Starfire. Jinx didn't so much care if Star hugged KF, she knew the alien girl was harmless no matter her exotic beauty.**

**"****Oh Jinx!" That was a mistake for speaking up because when she did Starfire placed her sight on Jinx and let go of Kid Flash who fell to his knees clutching his side and breathing hard. Starfire rushed up to Jinx and before jinx could even try to flip out of the way mostly out of habit Star wrapped her arms around Jinx and squeezed. "have you came as a friend."**

**"****If you don't let go then NO!" Jinx choked out as she felt her bones literally begin to bend on each other painfully. Star let go and Jinx felt like using her powers on the girl before her breakfast came up or she passed out because her molecules hadn't settled yet.**

**"****Oh I am sorry." Starr said timidly before her face lit up again. "Are you hungry enough for the waffles and mustard?"**

**Jinx looked over at KF sending him a warning signal. "Hey star, did you ever figure out that thing i asked you about a few months ago?" Kid Flash said getting the Alien girl's attention and leading her away from Jinx who was about to crack and go all evil out on the girl she had once called an enemy.**

** "****Hey Jinx." Robin said over at the table where they were eating waffles, bacon and odd looking tofu.**

** "****What's up girl?" Cyborg said as she slowly sat down at a open spot next to Beast Boy finding it completely weird that they weren't trying to catch her or tie her up. This was something she never expected. To be sitting across her enemies as a friend.**

** "****My breakfast if Star hugs me again." she said clutching her queasy stomach.**

**Beast Boy swallowed his big mouthful of Tofu eggs that seemed he was the only one eating and said "You can probably drink some of Ravens nasty tea if you like. But it might kill you." he said shrugging.**

** "****Actually that doesn't sound so bad." jinx said since she drank tea to calm her nerves sometimes. "But she'll probably get mad at me."**

** "****She'd get mad anyways, Anger and her emo-" Cyborg stuffed a quarter of a waffle into Beast Boy's face suddenly.**

**She looked at the two edging away from there weirdness. "He doesn't know what he's talking about. She should be out soon and I'm sure she wouldn't mind at all if you stole a bag of tea."**

**Jinx was still looking at them oddly before Kid Flash suddenly in a swoop of air showed up sitting next to her with a fork and knife in hand as he looked at the piles and piles of Waffles. "Mmm… Food." He pulled five giant waffles onto his plate drenching it with syrup, took practically half of the plate of bacon and even some of Beast Boy's eggs just shoveling it into his mouth. "Oh this is good." He mumbled with food in his mouth.**

**Jinx relaxed as she rolled her eyes. "Don't you ever stop eating?"**

**He shrugged as he had already finished half of his plate. "aren't you going to have any?" He said as he grabbed a glass of Milk from the kitchen with in a flash and downed it. "It's really good."**

** "****I'd rather not." She said as she saw Cyborg smile proud of his cooking before Beastboy came in and said it was his Tofu eggs that were the best.**

** "****Here comes the bacon train." Kid Flash said as he grabbed a piece of bacon and rode it over to her making chu chu noises. "Chugga, chugga…" He said as she grabbed his hand pushing away from him.**

**She laughed "No! i don't want to. Kid!" She laughed and got up running away from him before he caught her in a flash and dipped her in the middle of the room. He used the bacon as a rose looking down at her with his funny look. "Milady."**

**She grabbed the bacon piece from his mouth still dipped and chewed on it even though her stomach told her not to. "Are they not the cutest!" Star squealed to the side.**

** "****The cutest." Raven said suddenly as the doors opened and she floated in. Kid Flash let Jinx stand up as she gave the bacon back to him since it was making her more queezy than before.**

**Then it hit Jinx why being around the titans was more than weird other than the fact they use to hate her. They all were in their Pjs.**

**Robin sported a red t-shirt and green sleep pants. Beastboy a purple t-shirt without the sleeves and black basketball shorts. Cyborg was basicly the same but he had a robe on that was light blue. Starfire was in a purple nighty that went mid thigh with silver socks that went to her calf. And then there was Raven who was wearing black sleep shorts and a dark blue t-shirt with dark blue slippers.**

** "****I'm going to ask this once. Would you like some tea?" Raven said as she floated up to the cupboard bring out a box of tea.**

**Jinx didn't know she was talking to her in till Kid Flash nudged her with his elbow. "Um," She coughed. "Yeah that would be great." Raven nodded not even looking at her as her Purple hair fell in her face and she took out two bags instead of one.**

**Beastboy walked over and whispered. "Wow, she actually spoke to you. We thought she would ignore you when you got here." Then he set his plate in the sink with a loud crash and Raven turned on him anger on her face.**

** "****Do you have to be so loud!" She yelled at him. "It really isn't that hard to be quite. You just have to shut up!" She turned away from him as he crawled away with wide eyes looking terrified.**

**Robin walked over and took Kids arm and Jinxs and said quietly so Raven wouldn't hear. "Things have been happening and your mission will explain why. Ravens one of the reasons why we need you to go. She's been… Moody lately." Then he walked away setting his plate very lightly in the sink. Jinx knew he would explain later when he briefed her on the mission.**

**Raven floated over towards the couch where Jinx and KF were standing. "Here." She said as she held out a steaming mug of tea to Jinx who took it with a small thank you as Raven moved past her and went to the window where she looked out at the ocean and the sun that glistened on it. Jinx sipped her tea that was stinking hot but calmed her stomach. **

**The Titans walked to the couch, beastboy and Cyborg plopping themselves down in what looked to be their normal seats. Robin did something to the coffee table and suddenly a control unit flipped over where the table had been. Robin played with it as the TV suddenly turned on and a woman with skin the color of chocolate and a stern unforgiving look on her face. Jinx felt a nagging in her head that she had seen or met that woman before. But where?**

** "****Project Cadmus." Robin said and Jinx felt her heart contract as she looked up at the woman and then the words as they displayed above. She didn't mean to but with the surge of shock and her powers radiating from her hands into the mug she held where it cracked right in the middle and broke into pieces spilling all of the hot tea on the ground.**

** "****No." Jinx shook her head stepping back. "I'm not going back there again. Never again."**

**Robin looked at her shocked past his mask. Starfire floated into the air easily looking at her bewildered. Beastboy and Cyborg looked back at her from the couch and even Kid Flash looked shocked. "Are you okay?" KF said as he realized the hot tea had burned her hands and a shard of glass had cut her hand.**

** "****What do you mean again?" Robin said.**

**Jinx closed up on herself holding herself with her arms as Kid Flash tried to clean her cut. It stung before she came back to reality. Flashes of bright light happened in the back of her mind as everything she had repressed before HIVE Academy came back.**

** "****Isn't it obvious?" Raven said still looking out at the ocean. Jinx looked at her and Ravens expression on the reflection of the glass was shocking. She was crying.**

** "****Jinx do you already know what project Cadmus is?" Robin said as Kid Flash lead her to the couch and she sat down before she could jinx herself again.**

**She nodded. They waited for her to speak before she looked past Robin to the woman on the screen. "Amanda Waller." She said as she remembered. All of her anger came boiling up to the surface and she suddenly stood up and violently swept her hand across the air where a pink wave of energy went flying at the TV and more importantly Amanda Waller. Before it hit Raven held her hand out and a wall of energy took the impact of the energy.**

** "****I know you're angry but don't take it out of the TV or any of us." Raven said as her tears began to dry on her cheeks. Before Jinx could do anything Raven walked over and sat next to where Jinx had sunk back into the couch shivering. "Beastboy will you please go get some more tea, i used the last so there should be some in the pantry. Starfire will you please go into my room, go to my bookshelf and take the book with the red diamonds on the spine out and bring it to me. Cyborg will you please go with her?"**

**All three of them slowly walked out of the room bewildered as why they were being sent out. Raven sighed as the doors closed. She pushed her hand out and in the circuits of the door she locked it so they couldn't get back in until she was done.**

** "****What they did to you… it's unforgivable." Raven said as she sat next to the shivering Jinx. It was like she could read her mind, Jinx would believe it too.**

** "****What am i missing here?" Kid Flash said trying to touch his girlfriend so he could comfort her but she wouldn't let him wincing from his touches.**

** "****Project Cadmus was founded by Dabney Donovan and his associates. Right now it's run by Amanda Waller because of Dabneys extremes on Human genetics. It's a project to alter humans into metahumans, dissect and learn about aliens and develop weapons against what the government believes to be the enemy. Superhero's." Robin said as he flipped through his powerpoint on the tv.**

**Kid Flash looked at him and then the tv where there was a strand of DNA swirling slowly. "What exactly does that mean?"**

** "****The government has been experimenting with Human DNA and Alien DNA trying to create a super being that they can use against Superheros incase they ever decide to turn on them. It's like a insurance policy incase we ever decide to take over the world. There afraid of our power. Specifically Superman and my mentor Batman." Robin said.**

** "****What does that have to do with Jinx?" Kid Flash said being a little slow for his fast power.**

** "****I don't know if Cadmus has been doing genetic alterations anymore since Dr. Donovan was fired for creating DNAliens from alive human beings and Alien DNA but I do know that Amanda Waller has been catching Metahumans born with extraordinary power. The League has asked me to send a few agents down to Cadmus undercover acting as those metahumans to find out what is happening to them, what are they teaching them and if the secret society is doing more harm later then help now." Robin said. "With Jinx, I can't say. Only she can."**

** "****You might as well tell them now, it's never been a better time." Raven said as Jinx looked up to find them all staring at her.**

**She sighed. "I'm project 632 of Cadmus. I was taken from someone when i was born and then I was injected with some genetic material that altered my DNA completely. I grew up with several other kids with different Genetic alterations to them. The older i grew the smaller the group got as the growth from the alterations stopped and ended up killing them. I was tested constantly, pushed to prove my worth to them, to show that I was progressing instead of falling back. I was Twelve when I broke out with Mammoth and Gizmo who I had grown up all my life with. The Hive found us and from then on I trained to become one of them. "**

** "****So you're a mutation?" KF asked her and she was afraid of what he would think if he ever found out. She wasn't even sure what she thought. He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. "Your still my Jinxy. I still love you."**

**She felt so comfortable in his embrace. She heard a sigh and Jinx suddenly realized it was coming from Raven who seemed very unlike herself today with her angry outburst, the crying and now the girly swoon.**

**When he let her go Robin looked like he had been hit by a car, which undoubtedly he has. "This changes everything. They would know you, have your file, recognize you if you ever came back."**

** "****Actually Robin this could be to our advantage." Raven said as she leaned over to the control panel and hit buttons. "If they know her and since she escaped she could act as if they caught her. They could send her back and then from then the plan would commence. She would find the files we need, find the plans, even maybe help some of the kids in there. If she's willing to go."**

** "****Are you?" Robin asked Jinx and Kid Flash was about to stand up and protest but then she asked something completely different.**

** "****What's going on with Raven?" She said looking from Robin to the purple haired girl. Suddenly the girl blushed and then Jinx scooted closer to Kid Flash suddenly scared for her life.**

**" ****Somebody from Cadmus broke into titan tower since they can't for the Leagues base up in space. They tried to break into the information sector while we were out, luckily Cyborgs wired up to our data base and he felt the shift in the cyber connection and information. We rushed home but not before something was stolen from each one of us." Robin said nervously.**

**"****Your DNA." Jinx said feeling like she was suddenly drowning. Then she stopped and looked up. "What does that have to do with you?" She looked up at Raven.**

**Raven was acting shy as she kept her distance and was curled into herself. "When they were grabbing my hair from my brush they knocked over my mirror with half of my spells. The mirror broke and the spells have made it irreversible in till I can go back to Azarath and get the monks help."**

**Jinx looked at her blankly still not understanding. "So…?"**

**Raven huffed impatiently as she began to pace. "That mirror was a portal into my mind. My powers are controlled by my emotions and their separate parts of me that are alive with there own opinions. When the Mirror broke there was a chasm that split in my mind and now my emotions that I have always been able to control are getting out more often." Suddenly she began to play with her hair twitchily. "And now that I'm thinking about it if Cadmus tries to use my DNA there going to end up kill a lot of people."**

**"****What because of your Demon blood?" Kid flash said holding Jinxs hand.**

**"****Yes because of the demon blood you idot!" She screamed in anger. "I created the Apocalypse a year ago. If it hadn't been for Robin and the team we wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have been able to overpower the most powerful being in the universe, my father, without them. Now imagine if they tried to duplicate my power and turn it into a weapon. And that's not even saying that the humans they mutate with it will survive the process of alteration. My DNA may be the weapon Amanda Waller and her employers are looking for." Robin grabbed her like KF had done with Jinx. He hugged her and held her as she hyperventilated and tried to calm down.**

**"****That's the real reason isn't it?" Jinx said. "Why you want me to go in. You could have sent anyone at anytime in there but now has to be the time to go."**

**"****Batman gave me the Cadmus project months ago when he first found out and he told me I had to get someone in there any time before the year finishes. I've been pushing it off since we had to deal with the brotherhood and everyone's been settling down but now because of this threat we have to act."**

**"****Why me?" Jinx asked. "Before you knew about my history with project Cadmus, why choose me and not Bumblebee or even Kid Flash?"**

**Robin leaned into Raven as she had her eyes closed and was quietly muttering her incantation that gave her power. "I know you want to be trusted, to become a Titan and this is a way to get our trust. Plus your smart, especially on the spot. I've fought you plenty of times to know you could out think almost everything i had planned within a moment. You have the abilities that Cadmus would be looking for," He coughed and Raven jumped but then she settled back into his chest trying to keep calm. "Especially since they gave them to you. You have the fighting abilities in case you come into a jam you can't work yourself out. One thing you should be grateful that the HIVE gave you. And lastly you can use your natural charm and beauty against some of the possible obstacles like guards or other metahumans you're bound to meet in there. Your our spy Jinx."**

**She wasn't shaking anymore and as she looked at Raven and her unstable form she realized she had to do it. She had to go in and take back what had been taken from them, and that included finding out exactly who she was. Who she could have grown up as if she hadn't been stolen. "I'll do it."**

**Kid Flash looked at her grabbing her arm firmly. "Are you sure? There's no telling what they'll do to you in there. You could get hurt."**

**"****I could get hurt anytime Wal-" she looked over at Robin and shivering Raven who was still in his arms. "Kid Flash. I knew this when Headmistress Hyde asked me if I was worth her time, if I could be her next star student. It's a truth I've always known and accepted."**

**Jinx stood up and looked at Robin with all of her strength. "I'll do it. Then you owe me a communicator and to tell Bumblebee to stop following me around. It's not like she's very good at it anyways."**

**Robin cracked a smile and Raven had felt the light emotion of happiness reach over the others with her empathic powers so she looked up and gave a simple smile that was the most she would ever push herself to do if she was in normal control.**

**"****Guys! I got the tea!" Beastboy yelled on the other side of the locked door as he banged against it.**

**"****And I the creepy book." Starfire said.**

**"****Please don't ever make us do that again!" Cyborg yelled as he banged against the door. "I'm scared of my own shadow now! Open up!"**

**They all looked over as Kid Flash rushed over and pulled out the door panel and over rided the lock code where the doors flew open to a horrified looking chibi Cyborg, Starfire holding the book as far away from her as possible and a goat Beastboy who actually had been charging the locked door before it came flying open and he fell threw the door at full speed, tripping on the steps and tripping completely slamming into the back of the couch .**

**"****Ha ha ha!" Raven laughed as she looked over the couch at Beastboy who was reeling with his feet above his head and his arms in odd positions. "Your so funny BB." She laughed again and he and Cyborg heard the pink Raven and knew that was not good. She was getting worse. **

**Raven leaned over the couch taking his hand and helped him up where he ended up nose to nose with her. She batted her eyelashes at him and it was not something Raven would do. "You don't need a nurse do you?" She said leaning into him over the couch. "Because i would be happy to do it."**

**His head was still spinning from the impact but he swallowed hard and leaned away from her even though she had a grip on his shirt. "Uh, Raven I know you haven't been feeling great lately but i don't want you to do anything you'll regret."**

**"****How could I ever regret this." She leaned into him her lips almost touching his before Robin grabbed her from behind and picked her up. "What are you doing! set me down!" She thrashed in his grip as he carried her away.**

**"****I'm like your big brother Rae and I'm trying to protect you from yourself. God knows you need it." He said as he carried her away and she fought but not with her powers. The door shut as they disappeared down the hall.**

**Jinx grabbed Kid Flashes hand out of pure instinct and he felt as if he was losing her suddenly. If she went in and never came out- No he couldn't think like that. She was going to come back to him even if he had to go in himself and bring her out.**

**"****So why the book of creepiness?" Starfire said and Jinx realized Raven had just come up with a excuse to get them to go away.**

**"****You want the tea or did I go on that trek to the pantry for nothing?" Beastboy said rubbing his head.**

** "****For nothing bud." Kid Flash said as he patted the kid on the head and his pointy green ears fell.**

** "****I'm going back to bed before any of you want to kiss me too." Beastboy said sourly as he jumped into dog form and trotted away.**

**Cyborg jumped at something he saw like his shadow before settling back down. "What happened to you two?" Jinx asked with a raised eyebrow.**

** "****The book tried to consume friend Cyborg. He is now, how do you call it? Scared for life." Star said dropping the book on the table where Cyborg jumped away screaming.**

**Then Robin came threw the doors again. "Who wants to train?" **


	3. Thrown Into Hell

**Jinx was running down the street at full speed but she wasn't allowed to use any of the little tricks she had learned from her education. What she was allowed to do was use her powers blindly, and quite unprofessionally against her chasers. She wanted them to catch her, so she didn't put up a fight too much. Just enough to let them think she's been on the run this whole time and she never learned how to master her abilities. Idiots.**

**A giant dart went flying past her, so close to her ear she could hear it. It hit a wall as she changed directions in the city and kept running. "Let them chase you they said, they won't hurt you they said. Well no one said anything about them shooting at me!" She grumbled as she kept running.**

**She ran in the new clothes she had gotten at the mall the day before when Starfire insisted on taking her and Raven out since Jinx needed to look casual when she would be captured by Cadmus agents. The pants restricted her running, the shoes rubbed and pinched her toes, the shirt was the only thing she didn't mind if it wasn't for the fact it showed part of her mid-drift . Even her hair annoyed her since it wasn't tied back and out of her face, just loose and free hitting her in the face with the pink strands. **

**"****Get her!" The agents yelled. They were far behind her and she smiled feeling the excitement of beating someone. Just like training back at school.**

**"****Slow down. They need to see you in their sight at all times." Robins voice said in her ear. She groaned and her pace slowed ever so slightly.**

**Another shot passed her and she saw it this time as she had rounded around another corner and barely missed it again. She shot her jinx back, specifically at their feet but she did it with the look of desperation so they would believe she was actually trying to hit them. "Leave me alone!" she screamed as she kept running keeping that desperate sound in her voice. She heard one of them trip on the small chasm that split the ground not even half a foot. "Looser." She muttered wondering how lame these agents were. She was hardly even trying and yet she was still winning.**

**There had to be at least four of them. One woman and three men. She heard one slip behind her, one was shooting his darts at her and the other was just running after her. But where was the woman?**

**Jinx slid and bolted in a completely different direction where the Agents hadn't expected her to. She grinned something evil as she bolted again and the Agents in black had the hardest time changing direction. "Don't do that. They don't need to get the idea that you are more skilled than they expect." Robin complained in her ear.**

**"****Blah, blah, blah. I'm trying to keep it on first gear bird boy but just like you I can't help it if there idiots that don't know how to capture someone who's not even trying." She said talking to the communicator in her ear. Cyborg had temporarily put a communicator so small she barely felt it down deep in her ear where she could hear them talking to her and they could hear her talking back. **

**"****You better wrap this up good then, make it believable when they capture you. Or this is all for nothing, they'll know." Robin said almost threatening but she could never take him seriously. "And I'm not a idiot." He defended and she rolled her eyes.**

**"****I've got the perfect bow to top this off bird boy, don't worry. They'll be shipping me off to the labs before you can even defend that you're not a bird brain." She felt the horrible doubt of a little girl who endured so much pain deep inside of her and every part of her being told her to fight back with everything she had, to not be shipped back there. The Titans and the Justice League didn't have any idea of exactly how horrible it was in Cadmus.**

**She channeled that fright in her to her face so the agents could see that there hunt was scared and just running for her life. "Get away!" She yelled swipping her hand and sending a wave of power at them.**

**She didn't have the time to see if she hit one of them before she ran right into a trap. This time her heart jumped as she fought against the net that was thrown over her, and she screamed for real. This changed everything now.**

**She was thrown against the ground fighting the net, resisting the natural instinct of shooting her power to cut threw the rope. A woman materialized right in front of her kicking her right in the side when she tried to get up still fighting the net.**

**The pain. She hadn't been hit like this in a long time. She felt the rib crack, she felt her blood surge in her head and most of all she felt the fighting instinct. She felt her power well in her, tingling at the tips of her fingers like she was touching a hot flame. She bit down swallowing every urge to fight back. "Keep it in control." Robin urged.**

**The woman rolled Jinx over on her side as the other three men showed up at her side. Jinx curled in on herself cowering away from them. "Please don't hurt me." She forced the tears spill over on her face as they looked at each other.**

**"****She look's like one of ours." The woman said probably looking at one of the men threw her sunglasses that she didn't need since it was dark outside. "Scan her."**

**The man with brown hair and sunglasses pulled out some box machine and he grabbed her by the hair lifting her up. She screamed shaking as he silently took the beam coming from the box and scanned her, focusing on her eyes. It beeped and he dropped her back on the ground, her hair soar from his harsh pulling.**

**He showed the woman the results and then a sinister smile came up on her face as she looked down at Jinx who was shaking caught in the net. "Welcome back project 632."**

**"****Don't say anything." Robin whispered in her ear as her blood pounded and it was hard to hear him. There going to ship me back now, and I'm going to die in there she thought. Real tears fell down her face and when the woman bent down and grabbed her harshly by her chin where Jinx actually screamed. She had never been so truly scared in her whole life.**

**"****Nice eyes, freak." The woman said noting Jinx's pink cat eyes instantly giving her away as the mutant that she was. The woman was handed a syringe and Jinx struggled in the womans grip trying to get away from her hard grip forgetting everything she had ever been taught on fighting back. "Goodnight." Then the needle stabbed threw her neck in searing pain that she screamed at until the liquid that had been injected in her hit her and then all she could hear was her blood in her ears as it got darker on the sides.**

**The woman let her go and she fell down but it was as if Jinx was deep within watching now from the bottom of a hole. She saw them, she could distantly hear them talking but she could not lift her arms as if she didn't have any. She tried to scream, whether she actually did or not she didn't know and this was her nightmare. They did this to her when she was younger and she resisted them. She use to wake up in her dorm in HIVE academy screaming thinking that she had been trapped in her head unable to fight back again, unable to even lift a finger, unable to even scream because of the drug they used on her in her previous life.**

T**he dark got bigger as if the agents were burying her alive. She struggled to fight back but she couldn't feel anything but her heart beat that got lighter and lighter in till there was nothing and she was truly alone in the dark. Her worst nightmare becoming life.**

**All of them watched as Jinx was taken down. Her frightened face on the screen almost looked real and it unsettled all of the Titans. They were starting to question whether they should have even dared to do this mission.**

**The TV screen showed her whole show from the security cameras set on buildings and street lights that Cyborg had hacked into. To the side of the screen was her vitals as the communicator in her ear monitored her health. Her heart beat had been so fast it was almost impossible to believe it hadn't given up. They could see her crying crumpled form on the ground and they could see her scream but they couldn't hear her or what the agents were saying.**

**Kid Flash had dug his hands into the back of the couch as he watched and he could feel the wood underneath the plush begin to crack from his force. He shouldn't have left her alone in the city where Robin had said they would find her. He shouldn't have even let her agree to go!**

**The woman grabbed the tied up girl and said something to her where Jinx screamed right before a syringe was stabbed into her neck. Starfire jumped like the rest of them that had been trying to keep calm watching ever so soberly. "I can not watch anymore." Starfire said with her hand over her wet eyes and she flew out of the room quickly.**

**Cyborg watched as the light in the girls pink eyes began to fade as the woman let her fall to the street ground, her body crumpled as if she was dead. Her heart beat began to slow until it was barely anything on the screen. They could see her struggle to scream but she could barely move her mouth as her eyes were dilated and her petrified face held horror on it.**

**"****Dude, no way." BeastBoy said shaking his head and leaning down looking as if he was about to hearl. Raven rubbed his back as she fought against Timid and the tears her emotion wanted her to display from her fright.**

**"****Jinx?!" Robin yelled for the fourteenth time getting louder and louder each time. He threw his communicator away from him as he watched her practically dying right in front of him. He had fought her plenty of times but he had never wished the confused girl would ever be put to this type of torture. "This was not a good idea." He kicked the couch anger coursing through him.**

**They watched as one of the men detangled Jinx from the net wrapped around her and took her lifeless form and threw her in the back of a black truck with the windows blacked out. They watched for several more minutes as the truck drove down the dark streets of a city so far away from the titans that even Kid Flash couldn't reach her within time. Then the screen shifted to a satellite view of the truck as it drove to the desert.**

**Kid held everything in as he looked away from the screen truly sickened. He had been holding her in his arms just that morning when he dropped her off in the city and told her he loved her and would be watching every moment. But now, he couldn't stand to knowing they had done something to her so horrible she couldn't even fight back. Just the look on her petrified face made Kid sick.**

**Inside of Ravens mind she could hear her emotions so loud like it was a second heart beat. 'I think she deserves it, let her die in there. She's a villain anyways.' Anger smiled under her red cloak as she watched everything. She enjoyed the show and wish the agents had killed Jinx instead of letting her live. Stained the street with her blood!**

**Timid was crying as Happy tried to cheer her up desperately. 'p-p-oor j-j-jinx!" Timid cried sinking more into her cloak and forcing Raven outside to let a tear escape. The casm above them cracked slightly more in her mind as Raven blinked hard pushing the emotions with their own opinions down inside of her. She was losing control very quickly and when she lost all control there was no telling who was going to get hurt. **

**"****I can go save her." Kid Flash said jumpy as he watched the screen.**

**"****NO!" Raven and Robin screamed at the same time. Anger riled up more trying to claw her way out even though she was chained up. That side of Raven could almost taste the world again if it hadn't been for the chain that kept her from reaching the casm up in the sky in Ravens mind. It was only a matter of time before her chains broke completely and she would be let out. Only a matter of time.**

**"****She signed up for this, and she's going to finish it." Robin said in the way it reminded Raven and the others of Slade. "Plus she's leading us right to them." They watched the screen the satellite showed and the truck drove on in the desert in till it disappeared but Jinxs tracker didn't. She was there, alive and going by the plan she intended to finish.**

**Jinx was laying in a bed. It wasn't as soft as the one back home with Wally but it was enough. she tried to sit up but she couldn't with the restraints around her wrists. There was a easy way to get out of this but of course she couldn't use it even if she was terrified out of her mind.**

**I want that communicator, and even if I have to go to hell and back to get it I'll do it she thought. She looked around and found the room had several beds lined up against both walls with one camera in the right corner next to the door. The beds were basic with sheets and a brown blanket but against the wall sat pictures and other personal items. There were five beds against one wall and five against the other including the one Jinx was tied to.**

**Her powers were screaming to be used and it was as if she was drowning in the power that surged through her. She pulled at the restraints at her wrists and ankles and she could remember how they did this to her when she was younger. The doctor would come in towering over her. "Now, Now Jinx. You've been a bad girl, and we don't tolerate bad children." Then he'd leave her there alone for hours or until the other kids came back and Gizmo would get her out even though the restraints were titanium.**

**The door opened opposite her corner and a girl walked in not even noticing Jinx who had frozen watching her. She was blond and very tall, dark eyes with dark lipstick over a white t-shirt that went to her mid-drift and shorts. She went to her bed that was right next to the end one near the window where she went to her bunk and picked something out of there and then began to leave without once glancing at the pink haired girl.**

** "****Hey you!" Jinx finally managed to yell and the girl stopped in her tracks but she turned around with a sigh and a hand on her hip. Her look was something compared to Raven when she was impatient with Starfire.**

** "****What?" She glared at Jinx with hard eyes.**

** "****Can you-?" Jinx started before the girl turned around quickly with a huff and walked away slamming the door. "What the hell!" Jinx yelled as she pulled at the restraints again, the metal digging and pinching her bare skin. She looked down and then she realized she wasn't in the clothes she was before. A white shirt similar to the girls only it covered everything and clean black pants that were similar to sleep pants. They had changed her.**

**Thats when she felt her heart beat race as her anger grew and her power surge in her. her fingers tingled as she aimed at the metal restraints on her wrists and let go as her pink power split the metal open and she was allowed to sit up. She didn't care if Robin didn't want her to use her power more than necessary, they had knocked her out and changed her. A wave left her hand and hit the restraints on her ankles where they split open like the others.**

**She stood up and pushed on her left ear where the communicator had gone silent. "Robin? Cyborg? Teen Titan tower open?" She spoke lightly as she watched from the corner of her eye at the camera in the corner watching her back.**

** "****Oh Jinx you are most alive!" Starfire's cheerful voice sounded in her ear suddenly and she sighed.**

** "****Yeah princess I'm alive." She walked over to the camera and slid against the wall underneath it watching the door this time. "How long that will last is the question though."**

** "****We all thought when the horrible woman stabbed you with that medical cylinder you were one with curchoff." Jinx didn't understand the reference but usually she didn't understand what half of Star was saying so it was perfectly normal.**

** "****Look I don't mean to be rude- actually the hell with it- Where's Robin?" She had gotten sick of trying to pick the right words just so she could be 'good'. She loved Wally but she couldn't change everything about herself, especially with the way she talked to people.**

**"****Robin and the boys have taken Kid Flash to pizza to calm the nerves down. He was most upset when you were captured." Star actually sounded truly sad and Jinx knew that they had watched her be taken down, they had seen her scared for her life for the first time. She could only imagine what strength it had taken for Wally not to come after her captors since he was so loyal to the people he loved. "But Raven is here if you wish to talk to her."**

**"****Yeah sure," Jinx said as she heard Starfire on the other side go looking for the girl. "What else have I got to lose." She rolled her eyes.**

**"****So you didn't die, that's good." Raven's monotonous voice said and Jinx surprisingly was happy to hear.**

**"****And you haven't gone completely mad yet, thats a plus too." Jinx said back. It felt weird she was actually talking to the girl without intention to kill. "Look, I'm in. I woke up in this room where there must be other mutants or metahumans living here, I was restrained but I got out. I even met one of the subjects. Complete ice queen. Makes me miss you."**

**"****Oh how lovely. I've always wanted to be missed by the villain I've fought the most." Raven retorted and Jinx could almost see her rolling her eyes. "Any idea what lies past that room you're in?"**

**"****Nope, but I'm about to find out." Jinx stood up under the video camera that couldn't see her directly underneath it. "I just wanted to inform you they haven't killed me yet."**

**"****Good to know. Will be standing by incase you care." Raven said back.**

**"****We most certainly will!" Starfire said a little bit too loud for Jinx where the communicator screamed in her ear and she winced.**

**"****Starfire…" Raven went on before the communication cut off and Jinx's ear was still ringing. She pushed that away as she opened the door and peered out. The room was on the end of a hallway near the bathroom on the end. Across from the door was another and then there was nothing down the hallway with the white walls.**

**She slipped out noting the cameras in the corners. Everything she had learned from HIVE had taught her how to get out of situations like this. But then again she wasn't looking for a way out just yet, just to find someone who could give her answers.**

**She could hear a whole crowd of people on the other end of the two doors that swung open on the end of the hallway. She didn't remember anything like this when she was here. But then again when she was here it hadn't been this homy at all. It was strange.**

**She pushed open the doors forcefully as her hair ruffled on her shoulders loose. Twenty teens looked at her midway eating and in talk from her disruption. Then they resumed eating without a care towards her. It was a small room that was a cafeteria and it was a shock to her because this was definitely not here before.**

**She had lived here twelve years and it was like she was never raised here before. It had only been five years and everything has changed including the people in here. Of course she hadn't been expecting to meet anyone she knew but there was something different with all of them. Something different with the way they acted all casual.**

**"****Project 632, Jinx?" A woman in white said walking towards her with a clipboard. Her power strained against her tingling at her fingertips as the woman casually walked towards her as if she wasn't an enemy. She held a hand out that jinx looked at but didn't touch. "I guess it's for the best." The woman laughed. "I don't want bad luck for seven years." dropping her hand and laughing.**

**The woman had brown hair tied up in a bun, her features were pretty and delicate but in that way that was easy to forget. She was short like Jinx but that wasn't the thing that Jinx noticed the most, it was her eyes and teeth. Her teeth were much like Beastboy, halfway human halfway beast. Her eyes were like Jinx's only they were a pretty blue and suddenly Jinx realized this woman in white was a metahuman, genetically altered with cat DNA.**

** "****I'm Margret by the way. Your trainer." The woman walked over to one of the guys sitting at a table talking to the girl who had left Jinx to her own devices back in that room. Anger boiled in her and it was comforting to her as she walked over next to petite Margaret. "Jason don't forget." Margaret said to the guy who was completely hairless from scalp to chin but with a nice face.**

** "****Looks like you got out alright." The girl said leaning in her chair as she looked Jinx up and down analyzing her. Her blond hair moving with gravity as the girl moved in her chair still leaning back. She wasn't keeping it up with her feet but rather some power she has over the chair that teetered on two metal legs. Ah, so metal is her game Jinx analyzed back.**

** "****Yeah without any of your help." Jinx growled.**

**Margaret heard the threat in Jinx's voice and decided it was time to leave. "Let me take you to the headmaster, he would like to have a few words with you." She said as she lead Jinx away.**

** "****Good luck trying to impress him. You'll need it." The girl said waving her fingers at Jinx and frowning. Jinx turned around quickly unable to stop herself and a wave of her power hit the girls chair where the legs bent on each other and she went flying back into the next table over falling in some kids soup. The girl screamed and the guy she was sitting across began to laugh as he watched Jinx leave the cafeteria.**

** "****Well I think that was a good first impression." Jinx whispered to herself following Margaret down a different hall.**

** "****Don't get too cocky, or comfortable, remember why you're in there." Raven said in her ear where Jinx had almost forgotten that they could hear her talking and possible things around her.**

**"****Don't worry Rea, i'll be out of here soon enough." Jinx said back.**

**"****Don't call me Rea." It was exactly the reaction Jinx was looking for from the dark girl. It was comforting and familiar and it was exactly the thing Jinx needed to keep sane in her very own hell.**


	4. Being Tested

**The headmaster reminded her of her mad scientist teacher back in Jr. HIVE. Same hard expression, he was missing an eye that was replaced by something pure white with a thick scar across his right socket and a brown mustache. The only difference was that he was bald, missing one eyebrow over the messed up eye and the other was darker like his eye. He was wearing a black turtleneck under a brown dress jacket and dress pants. Over all he looked like the type of guy you didn't upset or else.**

**She sat in his chair swiveling around in it when he came in, noticed her in his chair at his desk and frowned even more before he had even met her. Margaret's eyes widened as he frowned at Jinx and Jinx knew that Margaret was one of those suck ups or at least stay out of the way employes. If she was employed and not say brainwashed to cadmus's evil plot or enslaved not able to do anything about it.**

**Jinx had this in the bag though so she wasn't at all afraid of making a bad impression. She stood up and held her hand out to him which he grunted in approval and shook her small hand with his large one. Then he sat down in his chair and she stood near the seat across from his desk waiting to be let to sit down which was interesting to see both of there tiny expression of surprise that she was so propper like a soldier already trained. "You may sit down Project 632." She winced but didn't show it as she nodded and sat down.**

**"****Where have you been Project 632?" The man said as he leaned back in his chair looking at her like they were playing a game and he was just toying with her. "You've been missing for five years."**

**"****Now if I told you then you would never let me go." She knew there plan already, and that was definitely that they would never let her go until she broke out again or she became one of their puppets. "Besides I have the others to think about."**

**"****How are projects 657 and 681?" He asked her looking intently with his one eye.**

**She thought about Gizmo and Mammoth and how they had originated from the same place as her. She thought about the last couple times she's seen them. The time she went after Kid Flash leaving them behind for something better and they hunted her down with the Hive Five. Or the time they were with the brotherhood after she had been in hiding for a while so the bad guys wouldn't find her and kill her for changing. How she took them out with Madam Rouge and several others in the giant battle when Kid Flash found her and brought her with him almost late for it. Or how they were frozen in the cryochamber probably still there in the doom patrols care. "They've been better. But it's better where they are now then they were here."**

**There was a crash as someone screamed outside and Jinx felt her natural reaction of fighting back hit her but before she made a fool out of herself she pushed the fright down seeing that Margaret who was to the side of Jinx hardly even moved and the headmaster didn't even flinch. "Things have changed here. I don't remember a cafeteria or rooms with beds in them." She said keeping her smooth facade on. They didn't need to see how scared she was inside waiting for them to torture her like they use to.**

**"****Things have changed, Like the man who made you. Dr. Donovan had been replaced by Amanda Waller and the subjects we take into our care are treated a lot better. You will find it is actually very nice compared to how you were treated before." Jinx looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You will see. Besides we help master your abilities. Although it appears in my files you gave our best agents a run for there money."**

**She shrugged which was not very appropriate for the proper student she was displaying that she had learned her first year at Jr. HIVE after they found her and the boys in the streets covered in dirt trying to survive barely getting out of the desert alive. She had been trained to be the perfect student and more importantly the perfect Villain.**

**"****I've been on the run a lot." It wasn't a total lie. She had been running from Cadmus since she had escaped, that's why she had known exactly where they would find her and catch her. She had been running from the TItans for a while there, hoping not to be sent back to her very own penitentiary level in Jump City. She had been running from the Hive Five for a month or so barely surviving the few times Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy numerous and Kid Wicked tried to kill her for leaving without even telling them, and for going with Kid Flash. And even now she was running away from the change that threatened to take away everything she use to be. "You probably wouldn't have even caught me if it hadn't been for the net."**

**"****Well lets not dwell on the past. You are back in in the system, and you shall be treated like all the other subjects here." The headmaster said and suddenly Jinx felt the anger boil in her from the powers she had been restricting.**

**"****Like a Experiment!" She stood up so fast and slammed her hands down on the desk so hard she hadn't even realized what she had done or said before Margaret grabbed her arm with claws digging in. Jinx looked over to the woman and her eyes had dilated Like Jinxs were now, where you could see every tiny speck in the air by the reflection of light when your adrenaline kicked in. Cat eyes, She understood why Margaret had them but Jinx never understood why she had them. Especially pink eyes to match the unnatural hair.**

**"****Please sit back down or Margret here will have to restrain you to keep you in order my dear." The man said as he wiped off the coffee that had splattered on his coat with a handkerchief, the coffee pouring on the floor as his desk was cracked in half from her welled up powers being let go on it.**

**Jinx sat down when Margaret let her go and stepped a foot back, still ready to pounce. "I'm sorry. I sometimes can't help my anger or powers, especially when it comes to this program." She kept her eyes locked with his. **

**"****It's perfectly alright. This isn't the first time I've had a student break my desk. When you meet Theodore, you will understand." Something was different with the way he spoke to her now.**

**"****You were testing me. Waiting to see when I would attack." She understood when she was being tested. She had been trained into the perfect assassin and this was something that she was use to.**

**He smiled which was odd with his rough exterior. He crossed his hands over his chin nodding. "Very good. Most students don't even get that far."**

**"****So this is a school." She said. "And I'm in the principal's office. Am I in trouble?"**

**"****That depends on you." She nodded. "My students are very important to me, this is why I am head of compound twelve. I would like to call you something much more to your liking other than 632, you do have a proper name?" He raised his one eyebrow at her.**

**"****Jinx."**

**He burst into laughter which was weirder then his smile. "Thats appropriate to your powers. But it's refreshing, better than Britney or Katie. Those are too common."**

**She actually liked him now that he wasn't testing her. Much more than Headmasters Hyde or Brother Blood. Where they were cold and never satisfied with anything you did, even if you were top of your class like she was.**

**"****Compound Twelve." She said. "No wonder this place is different to me."**

**"****Yes, Donivan raised you and the other mutation in compound four. Do you know where that is since you seem to know more about Cadmus than the others." He was on to her but he didn't know Raven had been listening intently to the conversation, or that Jinx was a spy.**

**"****When the boys and I escaped in the night we found ourselves in Vegas. I was captured in Phoenix today, I can only guess were in the Arizona desert instead of the the Nevada desert. Am I correct?" She crossed her hands looking back at him as if waiting for him to play his next piece.**

**"****You are by far my favorite student." He said clapping his hands once and smiling his approval that actually brightened Jinxs spirit since that's all she's ever wanted from a adult. There approval.**

**"****And why is that?"**

**"****You know exactly why Mrs. Jinxs." And she did. She was more then powers given to her, she was brains too. Something he probably wasn't use to. "I'm expecting a lot from you from now on. Don't let me down."**

**Jinx knew this was the end of their meeting so she stood up as he did and shook his hand. "It's not in my nature to Headmaster-"**

**"****Archer. You may just call me Archer." If his name was anything like hers then she knew exactly why one of his eyes were missing. "All of my students do anyways."**

**"****Good to know Archer." Then she walked out feeling like she was already owning at this mission. She should have bet on how well this mission was going to go with Kid Flash. She even started to expect to get out with the Titans DNA and their secrets way before she expected. **

**Margaret walked next to her quietly, so quite like a cat on there light paws. "If this is a school, he's the Headmaster, the kids in the cafeteria are the students then who are my teachers? I'm guessing your one." Jinx looked over at Margret next to her as they walked down the hall of rooms that were classrooms.**

**"****Mhmm." Margaret nodded her head. "I am specifically your trainer. I will help you with controlling your powers, that's why I stayed in the room with you and . The trainer must see how there traine does on there first test. I will admit, your very advanced on controlling them. Perhaps you have working on it when you escaped, or perhaps you already knew how to when you were a child. I do not know and I doubt you're going to tell me but I am your personal teacher."**

**"** **So I guess we're going to know alot about each other then." Jinx said. If she could befriend Margaret perhaps she could learn about where the Titans DNA was being stored if she knows, or even the thing Jinx wanted to know about more. Who she could have been if she wasn't stolen when she was a baby, and exactly what they had mutated her with.**

**Margaret smiled at her which was interesting because she was so much like a cat without the hair everywhere. "I guess we will." She had to be only twenty three, but looks could be deceiving. Gizmo looked like he was ten when in reality he's sixteen like she is and by his genetic altering he's smarter in mechanical engineering than any professor at any university even though he grew half the rate of a normal human.**

**They walked back to the cafeteria where the other 'students' were but what they found was not something Jinx ever expected. It was total chaos.**

**The teens were throwing food at each other, and they were using their powers too. Some kid was on fire as he lit a milk carton and chucked the flaming beverage across the room. Another was freezing the floor making it virtually impossible for the nurses or guards or whatever they were called to get to this tiny switch on the other side of the room that could possible stop all this madness.**

**"****Not again!" Margaret yelled as a flying piece of ham went flying over her head and slamming into the door. "Now I'm-"**

**Something hit Jinx as she came up with a idea. "You can call this an extension of my test." She said to Margaret before she leapt into action. She imagined the flying food was lasers, the people throwing it the guns, the people using their powers obstacles and the switch was the jewel she wanted to steal.**

**She felt herself flip up and down watching the food she missed by inches, she even was able to touch only the clean parts of the dirty food covered floors. There was one guy who was throwing fireballs and she swiped her hand as a jinx went flying at him when she stopped and jumped right before she hit the ice part of the floor. She saw the ice kids reaction as he just barely saw her before she kicked him off the table and into another kid throwing food. She jumped off the table landing on another on her hands before kicking off and flipping again. This time she caught ahold of the flying chair in the air and swung off it right twords the switch on the wall that resembled a fire alarm.**

**"****Where do you think your going?" A huge man who resembled cyborg stood right in front of her as he grabbed her leg in mid-air and slammed her into the table. This kid had lighter brown skin and a longer face but he was as huge as Victor- er- cyborg. He reminded her of Cyborg when he was Victor, when she had fallen for him. But that was quick to dismiss when he grabbed her by the waist and was about to smash her face into a plate of spaghetti. He was as strong as Victor Stone too, maybe even stronger.**

**She grabbed his arm that was around her waist and with a twist of her body she slammed her foot into his face and twisted his hand the otherway to the point where the joints in his hands couldn't hold on. But when she landed on the ground he wasn't in the least fazed, especially when he grabbed his twisted hand that she had at least strained much less then broken it and he twisted it back with a crunch of the joints. "That's all you got new girl? Come on, join the food fight pinky."**

**He grabbed the plate of food right when Jinx swung her entire body around and kicked him off of his gigantic feet where he slammed into a table crushing the whole thing underneath him. She got to her feet quickly and went reaching for the alarm when a chair slammed into Jinx and she went falling to the ground.**

**"****Hows it going new girl?" The blond girl with the dark eyes and lips said as she held a chair up that caught the salad that went flying at her like a shield. "I'm surprised Archer didn't ship your ass back to where ever you were from."**

**"****That's surprising since I've already impressed him more than any of you ever have." Jinx said back smiling. Oh how she missed battling somebody she actually hated. She use to almost look forward to kicking Ravens ass before she kicked her back. "I passed his test with flying colors. More than you ever have."**

**The girl fumed as she glared at Jinx. "I don't believe you."**

**"****Like I care." Jinx said as she reached for the lever again and a fork went flying barely missing Jinx's hand. It was metal and it was thrown so hard that it had dug into the concrete wall. Jinx glared at the girl right as her eyes shined with pink and a piece of food went flying right under the walking girl and she slipped on it. Right then Jinx swept her hand and the girl went flying down the slippery floor and into another kid.**

**Jinx grabbed the alarm in her hand and pulled it down. She turned around right as the alarm went off and water went sprinkling out pouring like rain on everyone. Then the kid who looked like cyborg punched the wall that she had barely jumped out of the way for pulverizing the wall. Then another chair went flying towards her and she barely let a jinx go before cutting it in half.**

**"****Thats all you got?" Jinx yelled as the water poured on her and the Girl and Guy tried again but every time a knife or punch was thrown at her that she flipped out of the way for it got weaker. And then she saw how the kids eventually dropped around her as the water that was pouring on them was laced with something like a sleeping agent. The girl dropped first as the spoon floating in the air fell from her power clattering on the dirty ground. Then the guy as he dropped to his knees still trying to get to her before he dropped on his face.**

**Then Jinx suddenly felt tired and thats when she went running for the doors where Margaret was standing with the other nurse guards. She could not bring herself to flip or do anything so spectacular so she just ran trying to keep herself awake.**

**She slipped on some wet food or maybe even a person before she got back on to her feet and kept running. "Jinx, what is going on?" Raven said probably noticing the fluctuation of her heart level and her brain that was shutting off for sleep.**

**"****Food fight- Sleepy." She managed to say as she fell on her knees and stumbled to her feet feeling all the heaviness that slammed her back to her knees. She saw Archer as he walked between the people, right next to Margaret. She crawled through the food, keep going. She needed to get out of this toxic rain.**

**She clawed at the nasty ground hearing Ravens helpful voice in her head. "WAKE UP YOU LITTLE-" Then she fell completely exhausted at the feet on Archers feet.**

**Margaret went for her carrying her out of the narcotic rain and into the clearing where the sprinklers didn't hit the carpet where the doors ended. She looked up at Archer and Margret in a daze as she felt her brain dead and the only thing keeping her awake was Ravens screaming of profanity to be helpful and the small adrenalin rush left in her body.**

**She saw Archers hard features on his face, his bottom lip parted from his mustache in awe. She looked over at Margaret who was being handed a towel and her soft features looking in pure surprise at her. "Did I pass?" Jinx managed to say before her eyelids got heavier and heavier.**

**Margaret nodded her head beginning to wrap Jinx up in the towel and Archer shook his head in wonder at Jinx. "You most certainly did, Jinx." And then Ravens voice faded out with the others and she dreamed at last.**


	5. In the Mind

**"****Hey Rea, Star any info on Jinx yet?" Cyborg said as he walked in carrying two measly slices of Pizza with him that they had barely saved only because Robin actually cared that their female counterparts actually ate.**

**"****Oh most certainly!" Starfire said as she flew up to him from the couch where she had situated herself with knitting a sweater for Silkie. "She is quite fine. She is as you call it perfectly situated, and we have been listening and it seems she has even impressed her teacher."**

**"****That's great!" Cyborg smiled feeling the slight thump in his heart for the girl he use to care for. He had a little more than a idea how Kid Flash felt after Jinx was captured very inhumanly. He may have not had a crush on her anymore but he knew she was a really cool person once you got to know her, you just had to get past the wall of snide remarks and cold shoulders.**

**"****Well until she was caught in battle and was taken out from the horrible rain." Starfire said as she flew over to the refrigerator to get mustard for her pizza.**

**"****Jinx went into a fight and acid rain killed her!" Cyborg yelled a bit too loud. So loud that it had woken up Raven who was meditating on the couch since Jinx wasn't replying anymore and it was clear she had fallen asleep.**

**Starfire giggled. "No silly! She went into such a glorious battle called food fight coming out victorious before the rain that was laced with some sleeping chemical sent her to dream." Starfire grabbed her piece of Pizza and squirted Mustard all over it as she took the other one to Raven who had settled back onto the couch.**

**"****Well at least I can tell Kid his girlfriend hasn't been murdered yet." Cyborg said as he held his heart that beat in his circuits. **

**"****Where is our beautiful friend? Is he still with Robin?" Starfire said waving the Pizza in front of Raven who was unresponsive.**

**"****Yeah, I think there was a robbery that there taking care of. BB got sick after we had a eating competition so I took him back while they took care of the theft. You should be lucky Robin saved you two those pieces before we started too by the way." Cyborg said as he stared at Raven who was still not moving with her legs crossed on the couch and her eyes closed as her hands were perfectly centered keeping her in balance.**

**"****I shall give him the greeting of thanks when he and Kid Flash come home." Starfire said as she finished her piece of pizza and shrugged pouring mustard on Ravens slice and eating that one too.**

**Raven didn't hear them as she was too immersed inside of her own head. The sky was as black as ever with the red dots that sprinkled the sky like stars. Amid the rocky terrain Raven stood in front of the forbidden door that was now a slash growing ever bigger in her mind. She stood in pure white as her emotions argued and fought and the devil birds flew around cawing from the scattered mesh of Ravens out of balance mind.**

**"****We should all just calm down." Calm said in her blue robes that Raven took on most often. Every emotion had it's own color and blue for calm was the one she used the most outside since it wasn't one who clouded her choices unlike the others.**

**"****How can we keep calm when that little witch is out there conversing while our DNA is being copied and downloaded into an army?!" Anger said as she pushed on her chains ready to strangle Calm if her hands hadn't been tied up and the chain being uncomfortably long that was still short.**

**"****I don't know why we haven't just stormed the place and found the stuff. What could they do when we have power like this," Brave kicked her leg to the side splitting the bolder she kicked right in half as her green cloak billowed in the wind.**

**"****Who cares? They can try to duplicate it but we all know that no one can take on that type of power." Rude said also portraying her lazy side as she used her orange cloke as a pillow and laid down. "We barely can as it is, ain't that right me?" She yelled up at White Raven who was guarding the forbidden casm.**

**"****Besides anyone they inject will probably die some horrible death." Sad said in a dark greyish blue cloak wrapped around her hiding everything including her face.**

**"****Why dwell on something like that. We should be happy that Jinx is still alive. Don't you think?" Happy skipped around. "I mean she's doing great and she said that place was a nightmare, bah!"**

** "****You know the next time we break out we should go see how BeastBoy is. I'm sure he might enjoy this new side to us, if you know what I mean." Lust said bumping other emotions with her purple cloaked hips. "Or if Jinx never comes back we could find Kid Flash and show him the reason why he came back to join the titans."**

** "****You're despicable." Intelligence said rolling her eyes behind her glasses that reflected the yellow of her cloak. "You've already tricked him once into joining the titan, it's not like he needs to fall for you again since you broke his heart last time."**

** "****A girl has to do what a girl has to do. We can't help it if the only reason he joined is because of us." Lust said.**

** "****Or perhaps we made him infatuated with us in till he did join and then took that feeling away leaving him broken hearted you lusty siren!" intelligence yelled from the book she was reading off which she had pulled out of a vast library of everything Raven had ever done or learned.**

** "****Eh, the past is the past." Rude said.**

** "****I agree! Hey we should go to the mall." Happy said clapping her hands. She walked up to white raven who was standing guarding the forbidden casm.**

** "****No. You don't know how to control yourself. None of you do." White Raven said without a flicker of any emotion.**

** "****Who cares? I'm bored, lets go do something." Rude said.**

** "****Yeah! Let's go take out some villains." Brave said moving forward suddenly.**

**White Raven grabbed her arm and flipped her around when she tried to reach the casm. "I said no." Brave slammed into the rock with a grunt.**

** "****But you always say no." Timid said as she showed herself finally scared of the others as the dust settled into the color of her cloak.**

** "****What are you scared for? Scared if you show us then everyone will hate you?" Anger said with a sadistic smile showing threw the shadow of her cloak. She pulled on her restraints but she couldn't break them.**

** "****Your all dangerous, I'm just protecting the others." White Raven said monotoned and in control.**

** "****You're not protecting anyone! Were always here Raven! always ready to break free!" Anger strained against the chains wrapped around her wrists pushing forward, inches away from White Raven. "If you really cared about them then you would have never stayed. And you know it's true because after all I am you." **

** "****SHUT UP!" Raven screamed as she jumped out of her meditating form on the couch. She pressed her palms against her temples shaking her head where her purple hair swung with. "JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" She beat at her head with her hands. **

**She heard Angers laughing in her head and the others arguing all over again. She couldn't get them to stop, she couldn't get them to comply, she couldn't control them. They weren't just taking over her mind they were taking over her body too.**

**Everyone had been in Titans Tower by then but most had gone to bed after realizing Raven wasn't going to move because she couldn't hear them. Robin was worried because even when she was meditating she could hear them and when they bothered her enough she would reply; But not now. Robin slept on the couch next to Raven who hadn't moved in hours waiting for Jinx to reply. Then she was screaming and Robin woke up in a start.**

** "****Raven what's wrong?" He said jumping to her side. He grabbed her hand that she was beating her head with. "Stop it." She pushed against him still trying to pry her head open.**

** "****See, you can't even control yourself, much less us!" Anger yelled as White Raven disappeared from guarding the casm and sadness walked forward disappeared in just a flash of light.**

**Raven began to cry as she sunk to the ground. She opened her eyes looking at Robin who was holding her wrists still and was looking at her concerned. "Raven-"**

** "****I can't control them." Tears streamed down as sadness took a hold of her. "I'm going to end up hurting you if you don't protect yourself. I don't want to hurt you or the others." **

** "****How many times have we gone over this. When the world ended and now i'm going to tell you the same thing. Your our friend, and were not going to leave you. You're safe here."**

**Sadness was pushed back with the others as Anger pushed forward still chained but getting ever closer to the door. "But you're not!" Raven said pushing away from him but unable from his strong grip. "You've seen me at my most powerful, when my emotions are together as one. Imagine when they're let loose without my control. I could kill you and not even care. "**

** "****You've said this before." Robin looked into her purple eyes that were so lost.**

** "****I've used every method Azar taught me and I still can't control them."**

**Robin let go of her wrists when he knew she wasn't going to harm herself anymore. "You need to calm down. Tell me about this Azar if it will clear your mind." as he took her waist.**

**"****Nothing ever clears my mind completely." She said as she stood up and they both sat down on the couch, her breathing slowing down with her heart rate. Calm stepping closer and closer to the casm. "But I can try."**

**So they sat there for hours as Raven told Robin about how she was raised by Azar the ruler of Azarath for ten years learning how to control her emotions so her powers wouldn't hurt anyone and so her father couldn't reach her and take her under his control. She told him of how Azar was more a mother to her then her own had ever been. And when Azar died leaving her to her mother to care for her she had left knowing the people of Azarath were more scared of her then anything. As she talked calm took over and Raven settled down in her friends embrace.**

**They even talked about the first time they all met with the aliens and Starfire almost being captured and sold. They talked about the first year and even when Kid Flash showed up. Raven confessed that she had made him fall in love with her and that was the real reason why the solo superhero joined the team as a branched out agent. But she also told him as soon as he had joined she let the curse off, but he had been broken hearted since in till Jinx. She even told him how guilty she felt for sending Jinx on this mission when she had used Kid Flash. And that it was her fault if anyone died on this mission. Her emotions, her DNA.**

**Jinx dreams were odd, especially since it was drugged sleep. There was something odd about drugs when she took them, if she took an aspirin for a headache it was like losing all feeling of everything. Her body amplified drugs and that included the sleeping drugs that amplified her dreams apparently.**

**"****Your names?" Headmaster Hyde asked looking down at the three of them. Gizmo stuck to her like glue holding the side of her pant leg, Mammoth standing behind her even though he was a good two feet taller. She had been forced into a position of being the leader for years when the caretakers would come storming over asking who did what and she would always confess and take the worse of the punishment even if it wasn't her fault just to protect the boys.**

**"****We don't have any." She said not backing down to this woman, even if she was intimidating. They were only twelve and had been lured in by food and then an offer that none of them could afford to turn down. Especially when they all were covered in dust, dehydrated and tired after running for so long.**

**The woman smiled. "Good, you're going to change them anyways." Then she walked away with a swipe of her long jacket that went to the floor as she turned.**

**It changed and it was of being hit as a light shined in her face. "Tell me who you are." The person she couldn't see past the light said.**

**She laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know." They hit her again and asked the same question. "I've been through worse. You couldn't get me to talk even if i was half an inch away from death."**

**The light went away and she was stairing at herself, her make up smeared down across her cheeks. her hair drab and dead on her shoulders and the pink was sucked out looking almost grey. "Who are you?" She said softly and with more of a plea in her voice.**

**Then it changed and she was sitting next to two people, one on each side. Johnny Rancid sat with an arm around her shoulder, Kid Flash an arm around her waist as they all sat on a couch. Rancid had been the only guy she had ever taken an appeal to when he wasn't acting like a idiot, in a way he had been her best friend and then some.**

**Rancid moved his hand to her knee and moved up as Kid Flash took her right hand in his. Both of them looking out to something perfectly comfortable. Jinx felt Rancid's hand as he moved up far to close for her comfort and she grabbed it jumping away from both of them. She tried to say something but her voice was taken.**

**Both of them looked at her oddly before Rancid grabbed her hand and pulled her on to his lap smiling sadistically. "Come on jinxy, you know how much i love the taste of you." She screamed but she couldn't utter a word, silent. His hands grabbed at her as she pushed away trying to use her powers but unable.**

**Then Kid Flash took her hand kissing it so softly as he whisked her off of Rancid's lap. And they began to dance. Beautiful colors passing by in a blur and then they made pictures and then small videos.**

**The first was of a small Jinx as she thrashed against the hands of white lab coated men as she carried her to a lab table and locked her arms and legs up, coming back only to puncture her with a needle of some solution. Jinx felt herself cringe into Kid Flash as she danced closer to him, holding his hands tighter.**

**Then there was one showing Gizmo as he got frustrated at something he built and threw it away swearing heavily. Mammoth looked at the sandwich he was going to eat and suddenly for no reason he set it down looking at it like he wasn't hungry anymore which was the first time that had ever happened. Kid Wicked looked at them with just a flicker of sadness and then disappeared. Billy numerous settled into one person as he walked over and picked up the object gizmo threw and put it softly back on the table where the small kid looked as if he was going to cry. Then See-more said what everyone was thinking. "I miss her too."**

**Jinx fell into Kid Flash and she wrapped her arms around his neck still watching from behind him at the passing scenes. He just held her in his arms and practically carried her around as they spun over and over.**

**There was a flicker of Raven as she grabbed her head painfully falling into herself. Then of Robin as he ran to her and she turned on him. With a smile she thrusted her hand out swiping him aside with her dark power. Then Starfire tried to reason with her as she laughed and cried and then she attacked Starfire, the alien girl just a crumpled mess on the ground when she was done. Cyborg came at her with a raised blaster and she ripped his arm off and then his head. Jinx dug her face into Wally's neck before looking up again and this time BeastBoy was facing her. In her eyes you could see she didn't want to do it but she couldn't control herself and then she attacked and Jinx looked away hearing his cried echo with hers.**

**It changed once again and it was of the HIVE Five as they attacked her in an alley. Mammoth kicked her and she went flying rolling on the hard gravel and when she looked up all five of them looked down at her with resentment and unforgiveness. She watched as each of them attacked her and she didn't fight back because she knew she deserved it. Villains don't turn good, and if they do they disappear never to be seen again. She had betrayed them, and more importantly she chose a guy she had known no more than a day over the years she had known them, fought and survived with them.**

**"****Do you know who you are?" Wally whispered in her ear. Jinx backed up to look at him still dancing. "Because it's hard to tell anymore."**

**She was left wordless still whether she could speak or not. She was still attracted to the darkside of the world. Somewhere deep in her mind she knew when Rancid had grabbed her she probably would have gone with his plans instead of screaming. But there was a part of her that had changed her so she did scream, and Kid Flash was that reason.**

**She was stuck between light and dark and someday she wouldn't be able to control it like Raven and her emotions. Before Jinx knew it she wasn't dancing with Kid Flash anymore but staring back at Raven. "You really think it would be that easy to get away from the dark? The dark is always there, always waiting. Especially when you're somebody who is naturally attracted to it."**

**"****Then what am i supposed to do? Wait for it to take me again?" Jinx said back at the girl who just stared at her a foot away.**

**"****You fight. You always fight, You've been fighting for years and now you must fight. Not just the others corrupted by it but from it taking over you. You've seen true evil, The way a man could take a child and hurt them for the fact of science or leave them starving for days because they defied them, just for a moment. In a moment everything can change. In a moment thats how you know who you are." **  
**Then Jinx woke up, this time she was behind bars. Oh how this was familiar.**


	6. A Newish Friend

d**Jinx sat up, her head pounding and her blood rushing in her ears. She looked around finding bars all around and she began to wonder if her change of becoming good was all an elaborate dream.**

**She stretched and yawned and then stood up walking barefoot to the bars. She put her hands around two hard metal bars and with barely a blink her hands lit up and the bars broke when she applied a little force. She smirked as she stepped forward.**

**"****Too easy." This was the reason why she was always able to get out of jail, before they got her to her very own penitentiary level where they put energy cuffs around her hands and she had to rely on someone else to get her out.**

**She looked around and there was no one down the hall except other cells that were strangely numbered. She was in number twenty exactly on the very end.**

**She walked down the hall between the numbered cells, ten on each side. Each cell had a figure sleeping in side on a cot that was similar to the one she woke up on. Each cell was different too.**

**The kid who would burst into fire was in a room filled with ice. The kid with the ice powers was being suntanned like a lizard under one of those heat lamps. Another was behind bullet proof glass. the next was in shackles sleeping. it seemed each was made for the kids so they couldn't break out.**

**She found as she walked down between the last of the cells people that she recognized. The blond girl who had attacked her was in the fourth cell that had bars made of plastic all around so she couldn't do what Jinx was doing and break out.**

**Next to her in the fifth cell was the huge guy who reminded her of cyborg and had been attacking her with the girl before Jinx passed out. He was in a bulletproof cell and there was something spraying into his cell that was keeping him calm it seemed as he slept.**

**The third cell had a blond boy who reminded her of skater boys with their loose jeans, long shaggy hair and huge t-shirts. His cell didn't have a single hole in it and there was air being pumped in as he slept. She had to wonder what his mutation was for them to have that type of protection.**

**As she walked to the next she heard the person inside the normal cell before she could see them. "What are you doing here?"**

**Jinx walked up to the cell and from the dark of the barred cell a girl walked into the light. She was a petite girl with jet black hair cut like Ravens, short and up to her jaw. Her eyes were dark and it was hard to distinguish the pupils from the irises. She was wearing a black skirt that went to her ankles and a black tank top under a quarter cut sleeve grey v-neck shirt. The most noticeable thing about her was how sad she looked, as if she had never smiled in her life.**

**Jinx stood there as she tried to put things together of how she knew the girl. She was certain she knew her. But she didn't know her name or really at all anything but flickers. Like everything else from her past life she had been trying to forget.**

** "****Aren't you going to answer me?" The girl said as she came up to the bars, her voice very soft and very sweet like a little girl even though she was about sixteen.**

**She looked at the girl and finally answered back. "I was caught." She said simply still standing in the middle of the hall.**

** "****Thats sad." The girl said simply with her strangely sweet voice which was beginning to creep Jinx out like the girl was from a horror movie and was possessed. "I thought you had gotten away for good."**

** "****I do know you!" Jinx said as her voice echoed down the hall and she winced.**

** "****Of course you do. We grew up together, we were the first." The girl said as she put a hand around the bars lightly.**

**Jinx walked forward towards the girl that she wished she could remember her name. "Here." Jinx lit her hand up and was about to break the bars like she had done before the girl stopped her.**

** "****You don't have to do that." The girl took the bars and with a little bit of force she opened them as if it was a door and she wasn't suppose to be locked up. She walked out standing next to Jinx who stared at the oddity of the bars.**

** "****Kind of defeats the point, doesn't it?" Jinx said shutting the bars and reopening them**

**"****You really haven't been around in a while have you?" The girl said looking at Jinx with her sad eyes. "You don't remember me do you?" jinx looked at her with a sheepish smile before the girl began to walk away. "I'm Alice."**

**Jinx kept up with the girl walking with her. "I'm-"**

**"****Lucky, I remember." The girl said glancing at her without a smile.**

**Jinx laughed as she pushed her pink hair from her face. "I haven't been called that since my last boyfriend." Jinx rolled her eyes remembering what a disaster that was and she was so much better off with Wally.**

**"****What do you call yourself now?" The girl asked as they rounded around a corner and went through some doors.**

**"****Jinx. Actually my whole name is Lucky Jinx." Jinx said embarrassed since she tried to tell little to nobody about it. Even Kid didn't know about it. She hated talking about her life before finding that everything she did was a mistake.**

**"****That's funny." Alice said even though she didn't look like it was funny. She strangely reminded her of Raven a bit too much. "Isn't that contradictory?" Alice looked at her with her dark eyes as they walked on.**

**"****Trust me, everything about me is contradictory." Jinx said as they walked into the cafeteria. Right as they did the nurses and doctors that were eating a early breakfast looked over at them but as they kept walking in, mostly Jinx trying to keep up with Alice, they would all look down as if they were afraid.**

**Jinx fell into herself as she walked with Alice who walked very precisely and uncaring as if she didn't notice the now silent room. Jinx looked around nervously and the nurses all leaned into each other to whisper, glancing at the two girls occasionally. It felt like HIVE Academy all over again. The only difference was instead of being hailed as the most popular girl in school she was the least popular being the new girl.**

**Alice went down the vacant line of the food line and grabbed an apple not even looking at the cafeteria guy as he winced away from her. Jinx felt her stomach growl and she took one of everything for breakfast and feeling awkward as hell as she followed Alice to the corner table where no one was sitting, as if this was her table alone.**

**Jinx sat across from her as the nurses and doctors ate their food and left quickly, never giving glances at the two girls. This was something Jinx had never had to deal with before.**

**"****What's going on? They look as if they've seen a ghost." Jinx said as she ate a whole piece of bacon and was downing her eggs very quickly noticing that she hadn't eaten since she left Titans Tower.**

**Alice took a bite from her red apple. "Probably, I can't see what they see but maybe a few of them did see a ghost."**

**"****What?" jinx was caught off guard as she stopped eating.**

**"****You don't remember, I guess that's a good thing." Alice said as she took another bite wiping the juice from her mouth. Alice looked up with her dark eyes. "I cause insanity."**

**Jinx sat there looking at her unable to comprehend. "Excuse me; I'm sorry did you just say you cause insanity?"**

**"****It's not like I like it but yes, I cause insanity to whoever looks into my eyes." Alice said looking down and setting her apple on the table with a sad sickened look as if she couldn't eat anymore. "They're scared of me. Terrified." Alice looked over at the leaving nurses. "The ones who have taken care of me have seen their worst nightmares come to life before their eyes. Most of them had to be institutionalized. The few that were sane enough to work have told the new workers and now they're all too afraid to even look me in the eyes." Alice looked up with her black eyes almost peering right into jinx's soul.**

** "****Then why can I?" Jinx felt her throat dry and a cold creeping up her spine as she was unable to peel her pink cat eyes from Alice's.**

**Alice looked down and when she looked up she was smiling a still sad smile but it was better than anything. "Because I remember you were nice to me when the others were not. Because you still are and I like you, you were my only friend."**

** "****I guess I still am, even though I hardly remember anything from here." Jinx said with a smile back. "But that's more from the trauma that I've been trying to forget…" Jinx looked away.**

** "****What's it like?" Alice said quietly as she picked at the skin of her apple.**

**Jinx looked at her and asked "What's what like?"**

** "****Being free… from here." Her eyes were so dark and every time Jinx looked into them she felt an unnerving feeling creep across her body even though this girl was not at all threatening. She had to wonder if she ever made this girl mad what would become of her. Would Wally still love a crazy girl?**

**Jinx thought about her time outside and as she did she began to feel like the walls were starting to slowly in close on her, the lights so fake to the sunshine that it was hurting her eyes. And then she remembered what she had been repressing for so long.**

**She was twelve and she was running through different halls that led off into a labyrinth of labs and torture chambers. The doctor with the burn across his face was screaming as the serum from the syringe Jinx had stabbed his leg with was starting to affect him. It was better than what it would do to her if she hadn't done it. She slipped on the wet floor as she tried to turn and as she did she saw two boys staring at her. Gizmo looked as if he always did, small and stubby. Mammoth was six feet already but bronny and you could see how young he is in his face.**

** "****Coming?" She said breathing hard when she stood up and stared at them. Her leg was bleeding and her wrist had a burn on it from the Doctor that had been trying to do something new with her before she freaked out.**

** "****What do you think pit sniffer?" Gizmo said with a smile as Mammoth grabbed Gizmo putting him on his back and following Jinx who was limping.**

** "****You okay?" Mammoth said following with big strides that rattled the floor.**

** "****I'm fine." Jinx said as she rubbed her wrist and trying not to pay attention to her wounded leg. Red lights were going off everywhere by now and the halls were confusing her even more as they ran. "I won't be caught. Not again."**

**She couldn't help it, she hadn't been when she was that young but her powers came flooding through her body and before she had even been able to concentrate where the power went it radiated from her in a huge wave ahead of her. Windows blew, carts fell over spilling medicine everywhere, doors blew open from the electric locks being broken, and the lights went out.**

** "****Good going slug-face." Gizmo said.**

** "****Shut up." Jinx said as she focused and her hand finally lit up after some frustrated force. Pink light illuminated around them and she focused even more trying to get it to become brighter. "At least I'm doing something."**

**They followed her and as they went around the hall they noticed she hadn't just burned all the electricity out in that hall but in the whole base. She barely knew where she was going, she was hardly let out under the sun but It was never threw the front doors. She heard voices and instantly she shoved herself into the wall letting her light disappear. Mammoth followed her example throwing him against the wall and watching as light from flashlights came around the corner and figures in white looked around quickly before rushing off down the other hall.**

**The nerves had gotten to Jinx but she didn't let them show. She pushed herself up and lit her hand when she heard the voices no more. "Come on, we need to go." Her voice was hard and determined. Her leg hurt, her wrist burned and her head was light headed since they had been starving her for the last time she disobeyed them. When little Alice wouldn't let them take her where they would put wires into her brain and force her to move things with her mind Jinx stood up and fought them off resulting in a hit in the head and nearly to no food for the rest of the week. But it had been worth it.**

**She wanted to look for Alice, for the other kids but she knew if she was caught she would be no help for them. She hurried down the halls stopping when she heard voices. Forcing Mammoth and Gizmo quickly behind doors when nurses searching for them went down the halls they were going down.**

**At one point she jumped behind a door and found herself in the information room. All of their secrets were in there including the ones about her and where they had found her and taken her. She reached forward where she knew her Cadmus number would be but before she did the door flew open and Mammoth grabbed her carrying her away. "We have to go."**

**She wanted more than anything to find her file but she couldn't so she ran. They ran around a corner and as she did she ran into a doctor, she screamed letting a hex go with her fright and scream and the man fell in a heap. They heard yelling behind them. "Keep going!" jinx yelled knowing they were coming to get them.**

**They ran around, Mammoth throwing things like carts when he found anyone chasing them. Jinx couldn't handle her powers, they were too hard to control with her emotions all haywire. Things were blowing up and she could feel the tears steaming as she tried to control them but couldn't. "I can't be caught again." She said through her sobs as she tried to clear her head to keep going.**

**She noticed what Gizmo was doing finally as he was on Mammoths shoulders hanging on. He was creating something. "Crud, I need a battery unit." Gizmo cursed as mammoth grabbed a cart and sent it flying taking out a few nurses and slowing down the other ones.**

** "****Would this work?" Jinx said as she took the dead flashlight she had grabbed when one of the nurses had chucked it at her. She shucked the top of the flashlight and took the batteries. With a bite of her bottom lip and hard concentration she set her powers on either end of the batteries and they charged glowing pink in the end. She chucked them at Gizmo who carefully took it and put in in this weird object made of wires and lights and other things that only he could understand.**

**The machine beeped and vibrated and Gizmo looked at it horrified. "Too much power! Run!" He yelled as he chucked it at the nurses and guards and forced the confused Mammoth to run and grab Jinx while he was at it.**

**They went barreling down the hall until finally found nowhere to go but wall, but that didn't stop Mammoth as he barreled forward and with the use of his hard head and strength of a hundred men he broke there the wall smashing it open. And then there was light as the sun shined and the blast from the machine blew up.**

**Jinx was brought back as she realized she was still in the cafeteria sitting across from quite Alice who hadn't said anything but was just merely waiting for Jinx to respond after who knew how many minutes.**

** "****Bright." Jinx finally said as she zoned back in. "It's bright like the sun, but not as hot. You find people you care about, who are like you." She saw the sun but it was not high above the sky but rather laying right beside her on a blanket stroking her hair as she slowly fell asleep in the warmth, his smile bright and his hair just as fiery.**

** "****No one's like me…" Alice said her smile so gone as if it had never shown in the first place. "At least the others can pretend they're not who they are, I can never do that. Even now you can feel my powers seeping into you; the walls are probably closing in, the lights too bright… that's how it always starts. Soon you'll be seeing people you miss walking around corners that you chase after never able to catch them because really there not there and then finally you'll realize it's my fault and you'll avoid me like the plague. It happens every time." Alice looked down at her feet under the table as she held in her trembling.**

**Jinx could not believe what she was seeing. "Man, you and my friend Ra-"Jinx knew that she was being constantly watched so she changed Ravens name to her casual mortal name. "-Rachel would be best friends."**

**Alice looked up with soft eyes. She sniffed before asking "Why?"**

** "****You both have the same outlook on everything." Jinx said as she began to eat again and her strength and power rushing threw her blood. Jinx looked Alice over and the two girls were very similar, not with just the hair style but dark personality, quite outlook, and they were both easily overlooked. "She likes black too." Jinx said noticing Alice's black nails. "Although with her line of work, and her unwillingness to not be girly, she can't paint them often."**

** "****Bright colors give me headaches. And I get them too often enough." There was resentment in Alice's sweet voice and Jinx remembered how this girl had been cheated out of her childhood because instead of playing she was having wires pushed into her brain as the doctors forced her to move things with her mind. "Like now, just looking at you is making my head reel." Alice had the side of her mouth reach up in a sort of simple smile which for some reason made Jinx feel really good inside.**

**Jinx looked at her shoulder length bright pink hair and she shrugged. "It works for me. At least my boyfriend thinks it's hot."**

**Alice leaned forward and sighed with her chin on her hand. "I wish I could be free. All I've ever seen is these white walls."**

**Jinxes saw an opportunity and she knew she couldn't pass it up no matter how much Robin would hate her for this. "I'll tell you about life out there," Jinx said gesturing with her thumb to the outside world past the wall nearest them. "If you help me." **

** "****Help you with what?" Alice's dark eyes brightened just barely as her interest was sparked.**

**Jinx leaned over the table to whisper in the girl's ear. "I'm on a mission to destroy Cadmus and I need to find out where they're hiding information and experimentation labs." Jinx leaned back feeling her blood pump with adrenalin and her powers serge up wanting to be used for no good reason.**

**Alice looked at her with wide eyes and finally with a simple smile she nodded her head a few times, her short black hair bobbing side to side. "I would do anything to get out."**

** "****I can give that to you," Jinx said with a smile. She knew she was going soft thanks to Wally but she felt her usually cold heart warm. "Friend."**

**The doors burst open and all the kids that had been sleeping off the medicated rain came through. One was freezing, another looked a bit too tan, one was rubbing their wrists and the others were just stretching after a bad night of sleep. All of them looked like zombies and Jinx supposed that she did too with her tangled hair and possible circles under her eyes.**

** "****I need to go." Alice said nervously as the other teens grabbed their food and began to sit down glancing at Jinx and Alice before going to their conversations. "I'll see you in class." Before Jinx could ask what class she was talking about Alice got up and quickly like a shadow left out the doors leaning into herself as if she was afraid of the other people around her.**

**Jinx sat there for a while staring at her empty plate and the eaten to the middle apple Alice had finished off in enough time while Jinx was in her mind. Jinx hadn't realized she was rubbing her wrist where she had been burned so long ago or her scar on her leg that the doctor had been trying to cut open to see how fast she regenerated before she stuck the syringe into him and ran. Then a cheery voice made her look up**

**"****What?" Jinx said as she looked at Margaret who looked as she had before only this time she was in a white t-shirt and white shorts as if she was ready to do some running or something. She hadn't even heard what she had said only that she had said something.**

** "****I said take your pill and let's get going. We have to test your skills on big Bertha." Margaret had a strange foggy white pill in her hand and a glass of water in the other waiting for Jinx to take.**

**Jinx was terrified of the pill because when she had been taking them she had been brainwashed when she was little in till she stopped taking them acting as if she still was. She took the pill knowing she couldn't get out of it since Margaret who looked like a well groomed cat with her happy smile and her brown hair nice and fluffy in a ponytail like a tail was watching her every move.**

** "****Big Bertha? Who the hell is that and why do I strangely want to beat her ass?" Jinx said standing up smoothing down her white shirt and black shorts that she had been changed into since her last clothes were stained with spaghetti sauce.**

**Margaret laughed. "You're silly." She waved her well-manicured nails that Jinx guessed could retract when needed. "It's an obstacle course. We call it that because-"Margret stopped as they were walking making jinx stop to look at her. "Well I don't really know why really. I guess it's been called that forever." She shrugged still smiling brightly and walking off.**

**Jinx felt her patience for people strain. This was why she was bad with people. She was amazed she could stand Margaret and her oddly happy personality. It was one thing to handle someone like Alice who was very quiet and outspoken, but a total difference to handle someone as cheery as Margaret. It was physically making Jinx sick. Or maybe it was the pill…**

**Whatever it was she had to do good on this obstacle course, after all she was the reigning champion at HIVE Academy. How hard could this be?**


	7. Blind Leading

**"****Slade." Robin said as he gritted his teeth, his hands pressed against the table looking into the giant Tv screen in the window.**

**"****Hello Robin, it's been a long time. Not since dear Raven destroyed her own father. I must ask how have you been?" Slade said threw the screen, his one eye calmly looking at Robin with an easy smile.**

**"****I thought i told you to stay off the map. You died once, i'm sure you can do it again." Robin said through gritted teeth as he was sneakily about to call his communicator and try to track his arch nemesis.**

**"****I'm not too particularly scared since the person who killed me wasn't even you." Slade said so controlled. "Can you guess where she is now?"**

**Beastboy had been listening at the door and he was terrified realizing their worst enemy was back. The one who caused Robin so many sleepless nights, the nights he had been trying to make up since the absence of the psychotic maniac.**

**There was something about Slades tone of voice that Robin had always been able to recognize. "What do you know?" Robin growled.**

**Slade laughed his dark laugh under his mask. "Aren't we going to play a little of cat and mouse? Isn't that how we use to do it in the good old days?"**

**"****What do you know!" Robin yelled slamming his fists down on the table. He couldn't help it, his anger always skyrocketed when it came to Slade. This man was just as psychotic as Joker but with less of the laughter and flare and more of the toying and destruction.**

**"****It seems you've lost your patience while I've been gone. I guess I'll just have to fix that." Robin could almost see him smiling his sadistic grin under the mask. "Did you even know Terra is alive?"**

**Robin unclenched and he looked at slade with shock. "What?"**

**Slade laughed. "Poor Robin, thinks he's ahead when really he couldn't even tell that one of his 'friends' was back from the dead." There was silence as Beastboy held his breath knowing that he should have told the others but there had never been a good time to. Besides, that Terra he met didn't remember them or didn't want to and they would have just frightened her like he had when he confronted her. "Well you would never guess who knows where she is right now and what can happen to her if a certain someone catches her."**

**Robin growled fiercely. "Don't you dare touch her!"**

**"****Me? Why Robin you really are far behind." Slade said staring blankly into Robin with his one eye. "Why would i choose to go after something I threw away? No, not me but someone else who can be just as dangerous."**

**"****Who?"**

**"****You'll just have to wait and see. You're getting older boy wonder, I expect more from you. Till then." Slade said before he cut the communication of the screen and Robin yelled as he had also lost the signal and was unable to trace where it was coming from.**

**He sat down on the chair shaking, unable do really anything. Everything was starting to slowly unravel. He hadn't told the others but he had been offered a new job he would be forced into if he didn't give the Justice league one thing they wanted.**

**They had asked him to take care of Slade and he had never really been able to do that himself. They had asked him to keep care of earth as most of them went into a war dealing with Apocalypse the planet and Supergirl, but the brotherhood had come along and nearly destroyed their planet. He had to tell them what had happened with Raven and the Apocalypse she created and why they were frozen for so long unliving until she broke her fathers spell. They fought over whether to kill her but Robin had convinced them with the only man he could ever consider his father and together with their cleverness she was still alive. Now with the cadmus thing there was a new threat and he wasn't able to stop it. He needed Jinx to do her mission right or else Starfire would be shipped back to tameran, Cyborg dismantled, Beastboy back into training with the doom patrol and worst of all Raven would be killed.**

**Robin couldn't help this connection he felt with Raven. Ever since she had been in his mind when Slades bugs had gotten into him making him crazy, he knew how she felt and she knew how he felt. He protected her like a little sister he never was able to have since his parents were murdered at such a young age.**

**He knew she knew about his life before, even before he was a super hero. When he was simply known as one of the Flying Graysons. He knew she saw what he had seen as his parents swung on there roped ready to catch each other but as they did the ropes broke and they fell to there death in front of his eyes. He knew she knew that Bruce Wayne had adopted him seeing himself in the small boy and had trained him into a living piece of Justice. He knew she knew about his previous life fighting next to Batman for years with his new name, Robin. He knew she knew about that night they were fighting a battle that was too much to be taken by one man and one boy, and that in the end he had been shot nearly killing him in the process. He knew she knew that that boy who had been adopted and trained to do something he loved was given a choice to either stop what he loved or to go out on his own and fight at his own risk. He knew she knew that in the end the boy felt abandoned and angry at the man who had given him and taken away what he loved so quickly that he had to leave to keep what little was left of himself. And he knew she knew that that boy was willing to die if it meant he kept what little he had.**

**So there he was shaking on the couch afraid of everything that was falling apart right before his eyes. He heard footsteps and he tried to grab his composure back before they could see how scared he was. He loved everything he had and now it was being threatened, Again.**

**"****Robin dude, I'm sorry." Beastboy said as Robin sighed and turned around to show a very steady, tired look on his face that was very familiar and just made beastboy feel worse. His ears fell like a sad dogs as he looked down ready to be yelled at by his master. "I thought if i told you about Terra it would just cause more trouble-"**

**"****I know." Robin said and Beastboy took a double take as he looked at the boy wonder who wasn't a boy anymore. "I knew for a while now." Beastboy stood there afraid what he would say. "I do normal check ups on all of the titans when they're not expecting it, I found you staring at a girl that strangely looked liked Terra from a tree across the street."**

**"****Was that creepy?" Beastboy asked nervous that he was being spied on while he spied on Terra.**

**"****I know you miss her, and I'm proud of you for trying to let her go." Robin said giving an approving smile that meant more now to beastboy then it had years ago. "She has a better life now than she ever has, and i hope it stays that way."**

**"****Then what about Slade? Somebodies trying to find her." Beastboy ruffled his hair anxious and scared. He tapped his foot since he didn't have a tail at the moment to slash to the sides anxiously.**

**"****We won't let them." Robin said strongly as he stood up from the couch towering over Beastboy who was pretty tall as it was now that he was growing into himself. All of them were changing and even if change was hard it was necessary, Robin knew this all too well. "We'll protect her till the end like we always have."**

**Beastboy smiled and he felt this strange loyalty and pride for being a Titan all of a sudden. He was Justice, one part of a huge system. A Family too, something that he knew that each of them needed more then anything.**

**Lightning cracked outside making Beastboy jump and turn into a cat suddenly as he darted under the couch. Robin felt it though. Not the Lightning or the thunder, the slight thump that happened as the thunder crashed with the waves of the sea around them. Every instinct told him someone was here. Whether that was a good thing or not depended on the guest on the roof.**

**He ran past Beastboy who came out from under the couch to watch him run out past the sliding doors, the green boy quickly followed after Robin. Robin ran up to the stairs and right as he got to the base of them he turned around right as BB came around the corner in quick pursuit.**

** "****Make sure Ravens in her room, lock the tower. If I don't come back it's okay. Just make sure she's safe."**

** "****What's the matter? Why are you acting like this?" Beastboy could just see the nervousness in Robin that was very different for the strong superhero .**

** "****Some things have come up. I can't tell you them now but when I come back I'll let you in on it. After all you are the next leader after me, you need to know this as much as I do." Robin winked which was actually pretty cool with his mask on right before another flash of lightning happened and Robin disappeared before BB's eyes.**

**BB ran back around the corner as he slammed his fist into the emergency lock down button they had. He watched as all the windows were covered by metal, the lights flashed red in panic and all of the electric systems turned quite except for the annoying wailing siren that flashed with the lights.**

** "****What happened?" Cyborg quickly ran out from his room and down to the living area.**

**Starfire came floating out of the shower holding her towel firmly on her orange body and one twisted on her head. "Robin? What is the wrong?"**

**Both of them saw Beastboy with his fist resting on the emergency button as the boy turned around in flashing red lights to look at them with a serious look upon his face. He only held this look a few times ever in his life. Once as he fought fire demons from getting to raven, and the time when he took over as leader for the Titans as the others were being taken out by the brotherhood.**

** "****Where's Robin?" Starfire asked quietly, steadily holding her towel around her by one hand.**

** "****He's up on the roof. Somebodies here and I don't think it's a good thing." BB said right as he grabbed Stars other hand that wasn't holding her towel as she was ready to bolt to Robins aid. "He knows who's here, they're not going to hurt him. He's sure of that."**

** "****Then why did you lock down all of my systems?" Cyborg asked as he tried to rewire into the tower and shut of the flashing lights and wailing siren.**

**Beastboy thought about it remembering how Robin was especially anxious about Raven, telling him to make sure she was safe first. "Where's Raven?" Beastboy felt a drop in his stomach as Starfire looked bewildered and then over at Cyborg who stopped what he was doing frozen like the rest of them.**

** "****I thought she was in her room…" Cyborg said quietly before all three of them went dashing thru the turning halls to her room. There was one thing that they all knew now that Raven was barely able to control herself, They had to keep an eye on her or there was no telling what could happen.**

** "****Friend Raven, Please open up!" Starfire banged on her door a few times trying not to break her door down with her super strength.**

**There was no reply and thats when Cyborg backed up and with his leg bust her door down. "Yo Raven-" He began as all three of them looked into her abnormally dark room as the red lights from the hall flashed on giving the only light they had.**

**Her books were scattered on the floor as if she had gone into a rage and swept them off the shelf. Starfire slowly walked in picking up one of her beloved books finding tear stains smudging the black lettering. Her bed was disheveled with a clear sense that she was sleeping terribly and her clothes were ripped up with a knife as shreds of her cloaks were draped over some statues and the rest on the floor. Starfire saw a extreme flash of red with the light that lit up a crumpled piece of ripped cloth and as she picked it up she gasped and threw it away. It was covered in blood, as if it was a tourniquet. But Raven had always been able to heal herself especially fast so she hardly ever bled more than a few drops. This piece was covered in a lot of blood, and as Starfire quickly flew out of the room back to the boys she noticed under the flashing red light that her hands were covered in blood. It was fresh.**

**They looked around her room and she was no where to be found. Thats when Beastboy felt some instinct come alive inside himself as he ran away from Starfire's horrified look at her blood stained hands and Cyborgs distant look as he was suddenly realizing what was going down.**

**Even before Beastboy got to the stairs he felt a growl coming from inside of him strangling him to be let out. He ran up the stairs and without even thinking he smashed his bare hand into the door that was locked and a metal cover keeping it shut. He did it over and over as the beast inside him got stronger and he made dents in the door. **

**Starfire ran to the bathroom washing her hands over and over before she grabbed her suit and tried to rush after Beastboy. Her stomach churned as she worried over not just Raven but Robin. She tried her T-com for both Robin and Raven and each time it didn't connect making her even more worried than she was. She was blindsided at what was happening now and she needed to know if it meant she would keep the people she loved safe.**

**Cyborg heard Beast Boy's grunts and pounding of metal down the hall before he ran to the main system control in the living room. Thunder was distant and the sound of something else was too as the metal covering the windows dulled the sounds from outside. Cyborg could feel his circuits and the buzzing of them like a heart rate as he connected a wire to the main core system and plugged his hands into the side connecting his whole body and mind to the system.**

**He saw it as his mind travels to every inch of the tower. He saw Robin threw a security camera as he yelled at a dark figure standing at the edge of a huge dark plane that was parked on the roof. The man never came out of the shadows even as lightning stroke still keeping him covered from torrent of rain that Robin was getting most of the force of. The wind was too much on the camera and Cyborg couldn't get any sound out of it but it didn't matter as Robin tossed his wet hair back from his face and walked towards the man who stepped aside and they both disappeared in the plane.**

**Cyborg acted just then as he forced the door that BB was smashing open with bloody knuckles and ravenous snarls. Beastboy felt the gust of salty wind pelt his face as the door opened and he went running against the strong wind that tried to push him back. He saw the plane and Robins figure up in the front window of the plane as it rose and lightning lit up his figure that looked directly at beastboy as if he was disappointed.**

**He felt a flash of anger that the beast threw out before he felt the failure come over him. He was given one task and he couldn't even do that. Now Raven was gone and Robin had left without any means of where he was going. How was he suppose to be a good leader if he couldn't even keep one of his team mates safe? Especially one that he tries so hard for?**

**Robin sat stubbornly as he assessed the controls in front of him and feeling a familiarity of all of this. He hadn't sat in this seat in the front of the Batwing in at least a good three years. He did notice that the seat wasn't being unused though.**

** "****Who's the new kid?" Robin asked threw the silence that had been comfortable when he was younger but now due to change and a lack of being around his mentor was unbearable.**

**Bruce looked over from flying them threw the nasty storm that had all of a sudden taken over Jump city but had been great cover for him. "His name is Tim Drake. You remember him don't you?" Batman looked back at the storm he flew threw missing a couple good lightning strikes that could easily take them out. Both of them not in the least scared.**

**Robin scoffed. "Over Jason Todd so easily? I guess us Robins are just a dime a dozen to you." Robin remembered the funeral he attended a few months back and how Bruce had actually looked devastated at the second boy wonder who was being buried into the ground.**

** "****I will never be over Jason, Dick." Bat started with a tired sad tune in his voice. "Why are you so stubborn you can't see that i was trying to avoid what happened to him from happening to you."**

** "****I guess I just get it from my Father." Robin said turning on Batman grinding his teeth. He still remembered the time Slade had told him he could be like a father to him and Robin replied that he already had a father. Bruce after all had always been a Father to him since his own father was gone leaving him a orphan needing a family.**

**Suddenly there was a crash as a huge man landed on the hull of the ship, the batwing swiving to the side into the dark clouds as the man's red cape flew rapidly in the wind. Robin and Bruce both almost being flipped from their chairs at the sudden impact. Batman grabbed the controls firmly as he tried to control the plane.**

** "****Damn it Clark." Batman said as he flipped some switches trying to stabilize the systems as the man who had appeared on the front of the batwing from 10,000 feet disappeared flying around to the back. Batman quickly glanced at Dick "Would you-"**

**Even before being asked Robin got up sending a cold shoulder at Bruce before he unlocked the back door and the ramp went sliding down sending in cold wet wind that ruffled his already soaking hair that whipped around in his face. A man in a mostly blue suit that hugged his huge muscles landed on the edge of the ramp walking up it steadily.**

**When the man saw Robin his normally good natured smile turned especially bright like his blue eyes that shone out from his dark wet hair that still looked especially nice even though of the wind that had ruined Robins spiky hair. As the door went back up threw Robin pulling the lever up Superman stopped with his smile still on his face.**

** "****Getting a little old for that suit aren't you?" Superman clapped Robin on the back like he always did and even though Robin winced he realized the pats didn't hurt as much as they use to.**

** "****Especially since I keep getting replaced every year." Robin said sending out a glare to the back of Batman that was steering the ship past the dark clouds and up into the clear atmosphere.**

** "****Don't be too hard on the old bat, he only wants best for you." Superman said noticing that Batman only grunted gruffly. Clark leaned in to Robin "Will talk later about this, I promise." Then he strode up to the front of the batwing.**

**Robin felt a nice calm in a world filled with nothing but chaos. Clark had always been like a uncle to him. The one that always took you out on the best adventures and telling you they wouldn't tell your parents what you did if you don't. The one that gave you the best gifts on christmas and your birthday. The one that was always there for support and advice when you needed it. **

** "****You getting back the old team?" Superman asked as he sat in the seat next to Batmans, the one that had been Robins one time or another.**

** "****Hardly." Batmans gruff voice sounded and Robin sighed as he sat in another seat strapping himself down as they began to rise higher in the sky at a steeper angle. He would never get use to the way it felt when you traveled into space. The way your ears popped, your stomach churned and your heart rate spead. "What I want to know is why she turned herself into us." Batmans eye's looked back at Robin thru a shinned up piece of metal he used as a mirror.**

** "****I didn't even know she was gone before you came." Robin said looking away. He didn't want to explain his failure at keeping his team mates under check at all times.**

** "****She looked pretty desperate. Like the first time she came to us." Superman said as he slid his chair around to face batman's side figure slumped over the controls and Robin who was looking as if he was pouting with his arms crossed and his mask showing how unhappy he was at this moment. "Want to explain why?"**

**Robin sighed. "I'm surprised you want to give her help this time. After all she did come to you in tears asking you to help her before she created the apocalypse years ago. Look how that turned out?" **

** "****I'm not the enemy here Dick." Clark began.**

** "****I can't tell who's the enemy anymore." Robin said softly still unable to look at Clark and his always so truthful eyes.**

** "****Well can you at least explain to us why she needs our help again. As I understand you took care of the apocalypse, what else could make her this scared to come to us again?" Clark said as Batman leveled out the Batwing and you could see the main Watchtower sitting on the edge of the last atmosphere of earth. The stars shining all around them as the moon was so close it was almost touchable.**

** "****If I told you I might just scare you out of those blue tights." Robin said looking at Superman levely, he was no sidekick anymore. He had gone through enough turmoil that he could never take anyone else's orders again. Not batmans and not Supermans.**

**Bruce went slowly flying in to the leagues base as the loading dock opened up for them and they were engulfed landing easily in a parking space meant only for Bruce. Robin laughed in his head once as he remembered that one of Batman's requirements for being in the league had been his own parking space. Not that Superman or Wonder Woman could argue.**

** "****Were here." Bruce said as he walked past both of them and opened the back door walking down the ramp with nothing but a slight glance of perhaps regret to Robin. The two men walked after him and even before Robin could get his foot down on the first step on the leagues base a whip came forward that he barely was able to jump away from flipping on his hands and landing on his feet to meet his attacker head on.**

** "****I never thought I would get to see you again. Wonder Woman said as she coiled up her whip giving him a familiar smile like Clark had done. "Well at least not in that suit." She looked him up and down with her blue eyes.**

**He untensed. "Everyone comments on the suit." He said as he picked at the comfortable red shirt he wore and the green pants that wasn't as tight as other superheroes he knows.**

** "****You've outgrown it, that's why." Diana said as she held out her arms and gave him a warm hug like a Aunt would. She pulled away giving him a funny smile that he somehow missed and hadn't realized it. "Your almost my height now."**

**She laughed and he joined her. She was as tall as a full grown man due to being a Amazon and she had always messed around with him about his height. He had always been short for his age, but now he was growing into himself and it was nice for once not to recognized for any younger than he was.**

**"****Come on we need to-" There was a loud bang as it stopped her in mid sentence and they all went running towards the explosion.**

**They came threw the doors of the main room right as Robin noticed familiar red hair threw the crowd of superbeings. "I tried to stop her-" J'onn said in his monotonous voice that Raven could take pointers from as he went to talk to the three founders of the league.**

**Robin pushed passed the crowd of people, people who recognized him and were surprised that he was back as they all moved for him. The red headed boy looked up at Robin with circles under his eyes and his normally so bright smile distinguished from his face. He held a unconscious girl in black and midnight blue in his arms, her short purple hair falling with her bobbing head.**

**"****She wouldn't listen to reason-" Kid Flash started before Robin stopped him mid-sentence as he took Raven into his arms feeling her normal light weight so familiar to him. **

**He turned around facing the crowd of familiar faces that all looked at him in a way he had never seen. They looked at him as a equal. "I expect my normal room is vacant." Robin asked as Diana was even silent as she nodded her head and he carried Raven past the people with care taking her to safety that he had always been able to give since they never could.**

**She was his family, and he promised he would always keep his family safe after the incident that had changed his life forever. After he saw his mothers face and her plea of just his name as her hands slipped away from his and she fell. Always. He would always keep them safe. **


	8. Happenings

**Jinx fell on the ground exhausted and a little sore as she huffed for air. The sun was high above her and so bright she couldn't even see the blue sky as the heat fell on her in waves.**

**Margaret suddenly materialized above her looking down at Jinx. "Here." Margaret handed Jinx a glass of cold water and the first thing that Jinx did was take it and splash it over her head with a sigh. Her pink hair fell in wet ringlets as her tongue went searching for the water droplets that fell down her face and around her lips quenching her thirst.**

**Margaret laughed. "You should have drank that, I was just about to take you to the showers anyways."**

**Jinx nodded as she got to her feet, her head dizzy. She hadn't had a work out like that in a long time. She followed Margaret with her muscles burning, her greyish shoulders getting the suns impact and her legs wobbly.**

**Margrete went over her clipboard glancing at Jinx between her statistics. "You have great agility but you need to bulk up on one on one combat."**

**"****Yeah, I know." Jinx said. "I've been working on that for years. Headmast Blood always said-" Jinx said without thinking before she realized what she had done.**

**"****You have?" Margaret looked at her oddly. "How would you know to do that if you've been on your own for so long."**

**Jinx walked quickly ahead as she saw the door in the huge facility known as Cadmus. "I never said I was on my own." Jinx said quickly cursing herself. They didn't need to know who she really was.**

**The door opened right before Jinx could reach for it and a plump woman with chocolate brown skin, her hair cut around her head and dark eyes stood in front of Jinx. There was a flash of the woman looking down at her from a observing window right before Jinx was to be experimented on that went flying by the pink haired girls eyes.**

**She instantly jumped back in instinct, her hands literally cracking with pink electricity. "What are you doing here?" She said forcefully.**

** "****Isn't that what I'm suppose to ask you?" Amanda Waller said as the two guards who had been standing behind the woman came around holding these staffs that crackled on the end with electricity. Amanda nodded her head and the guards pulled back from attacking Jinx as the girl hadn't moved, just defending herself. "I'm surprised you remember me."**

** "****How could I forget? Your the one who let Donivan torture me." Jinx's voice wavered as her anger and fright washed over her body sending waves of energy coursing through her body, tingling on her fingertips.**

** "****We were partners then, I couldn't tell him do anything if he didn't want to." Amanda said quickly waving her hand with her eyes rolling. She looked ridiculous in that grey suit of hers in the desert air.**

**The electricity crackled past her hands and up her arms for a moment as Jinx yelled "You could have stopped him if you wanted to! But did you? NO!" She moved forward and thats when the guards proceeded forward swinging their electric staffs.**

**The first one she held her hand out and as her electricity met the staffs it shortwired and she was able to flip down as if she was doing the limbo as the other staff met the guard frying him with a current of electricity. Jinx flipped back, her hands landing on the dry earth behind her head and she flipped back up, her foot connecting with the second guard. He went flying back as the first came forward before she could realize that he didn't fry himself to death due to her disappointment. She met his hands with hers as he karate chopped at her, she backed up from his force as he swung at her and she ducked just in time. The second Guard came forward and he kicked at her sending her back before she could realize who had done it. She rolled on the ground scraping her bare skin on the hard dry earth, her stomach hurting from the boot mark on it.**

**Amanda stepped out of the shade and into the sun fanning herself with her hand. "Wow, it is very hot here."**

**Jinx raised herself on her elbow looking up at the woman with all the hate she could muster since she was already exhausted from big bertha that had evidently kicked ****_her_****ass instead of the other way around. "Maybe you should go back to your palace the taxpayers pay for then."**

** "****I don't understand why you're so resilient, It's not like I have ever done a bad thing to you." Amanda said. "You of all people should see how much I've changed the policy's of Cadmus. I've done good for every person here. Including you."**

**Margrete quickly came to Jinx's aid as she helped the girl up to her feet even though she would have preferred her new care taker not to get in the way. The less casualties as possible the better. This was her mission and she intended to finish it.**

** "****We can either discuss why i came, out here or in a more…" Amanda looked around distastefully. "preferable place."**

** "****What do you have in mind?" Jinx said eyeing the two guards who stood behind Amanda like a pair of well trained dogs**

** "****Wow, I was small…" Robin said as he threw his old suits he had packed here in this room that was always waiting for him. He looked at the suit when he was twelve and how it was so small. "No wonder the bad guys never thought I was a threat."**

** "****You gave them a run for their money though." A voice sounded behind him and surprised he turned to see a woman with orange hair that fell covering half of her face as she leaned on the door hinge with her arms crossed. "Considering they were usually stealing it of course."**

** "****Barbara!" A smile broke across Robins face and he rushed forward grabbing her in his arms where she laughed hugging him back around the neck.**

** "****Missed you too Bird beak. Now set me down." Barbara laughed as Robin did just that for her.**

** "****How life under old bats? Still making you do grunt work?" Robin asked as he passed his old friend. They had practically grew up together. She was always older though.**

**She flipped her hair back behind her, he remembered when she use to keep it in a short ponytail, now it was long and to the mid of her back. "Oh you know him…"**

**Suddenly both of them got into their best batman pose hunching over saying at the exact same time. "Speedy sharpened arrows, Aqualad scrapped barnacles… everyone must earn their way. Now go wax the batmobile."**

**They both laughed as they realized how predictable Bruce was. Over the way Raven who had been sleeping on Robins bed moaned quietly as she moved her head to the side still unconscious and sleeping. Robin quieted as did Barbara.**

** "****How is she?" Barbara asked as she stood to the side of the bed watching Robin who was checking Ravens vitals. She was in a cold sweat but her mind was healing her body, especially the cuts that ran up and down her arms.**

** "****She's been better… But she's also been worse." He said looking up at Barbara with a sly smile. "You would not believe what we've been thru." Robin said with a shake of his head and a sigh as he stood up.**

** "****Sounds like you've been having some real adventures without me." Barbara said as she kicked him lightly with her foot. "Jerk."**

** "****I'm Sorry, i didn't realize you wanted to come with me." Robin said as he pushed her when they started walking out of the room.**

** "****You know i couldn't leave Gotham. My family was there, and my job." Barbara said pushing him back but less than friendly. "What I want to know is why you never contacted me after you left." She glared at him hotly.**

**They had been walking down a hall and ended up in the main control room where the windows were open and all you could see was vast systems of galaxies far away. Robin looked all around as he spoke. "I didn't think you would want to hear from me. After all I was kicked off and a disgraced to the batman family name."**

**She set her hand on his shoulder. Her blue eyes met his mask and she slowly reached up to take it off so she could see the eyes she missed. "You were forced off Robin, you didn't have a choice. Besides Bruce loves you more than anyone else, and that includes Alfred and me." She slipped his mask off and she felt a tiny gasp come from her at seeing those eyes of his.**

**Normally he would never let anyone take his mask off, but this was Barbara Gordon, She did what she wanted without anyone stopping her ever. "Then why does he only ever want to see me when he needs to yell or keeps replacing me. Were on Robin number what? Four?"**

** "****Three." She said quietly as she looked down. "You'll like him, he has all the morals you have and he practically idolizes you." She laughed tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear as she leaned into him. He could smell her scent of coconut and lime, and he missed it so much that his mouth was watering.**

**"****Well thats just great, There can be two Robins prancing around now. Just like Jason Todd." He said before he realized what he said and regretted saying it. Barbara bit her lip hard as she moved away hugging herself. Her back was to him shutting him out. "I'm sorry i didn't-" he held a hand out to touch her but didn't.**

**"****No, It's okay…" She said waving him off. She started to turn around but he could tell tears were threatening to come from her blue eyes. "Jason was always a little cocky. And you know what Bruce says about arrogance."**

**"****I don't care about what Bruce says." Robin took her hands in his finding that they fit perfectly. This was so odd, even after so many years he still had a crush on Batgirl. He wondered what Starfire would think of her...**

**She laughed once. "Funny, it use to be the only thing you cared about once upon a time." she sniffled drying her tears.**

**Off somewhere else in the headquarters Wally was running. He had spend a good five minutes running around the base in laps trying to tire himself out but he just couldn't manage to do it. He hated this place. He hated places that he couldn't get out of. He didn't understand why his uncle could live here sometimes.**

**It was bad enough that Jinx was gone and he hadn't seen her or even talked to her as she was on a dangerous mission that he knew he should have never let her go on. But now he was stuck in a satellite base unable to get to the world below because the league had called all the superheros here due to the threat Raven had been telling them about. **

**Wally had actually shown up here before Raven. He was going out of his mind thinking about Jinx, missing the way she smelled, the way she tasted and he couldn't stay in Jump due to the fact that that city was practically her home city. So he went to spend some time with his uncle, that didn't last long as Barry went on a mission and shipped Wally off to the headquarters telling him to relax for a while until he came back. Evidently Raven portaled in setting off half of the alarms and all of the league members there, and she was hysterical. She was trying to tell them about Cadmus and what could possibly be in store but as people tried to pacify her building hysterics she started to lash out more. Eventually Wally had to run around her creating a vortex long enough that she passed out from not enough air in her systems. Thats when Robin showed up. **

**Why couldn't he tire out? He hadn't slept a wink in at least two days, and the first night Jinx was gone he got no sleep and the other two days in between he tossed and turned so much that it wasn't considered sleeping. He slowed down eventually as his feet lagged and he just fell to his knees. He leaned down his hands over his head as he shook.**

**He was terrified. He had never been this scared since he had run so fast the first time that he thought he had stopped time and it took his uncle to tell him of their special powers. The night before Jinx left she had told him about Cadmus, what she remembered at least. Everything she told him was horrific. They use to cut her to see how fast she regenerated. They use to give her different serums to see if she could take them or her body would get sick. They use to try to brainwash her with her arms and legs strapped down. She was scared but she wanted to know… She wanted to know if she could make cadmus suffer like she had.**

**He missed her so much. When had Wally West the young playboy of women become so caught up in a girl that was suppose to be forbidden to him. But wasn't the Forbidden fruit always the most sweetest of them all?**

**He shook as he regained his composure and he heard the door nearest to him open up with a slight creek. He could see bare feet as he looked up and purple eyes were staring down at him. "Are you alright?" She asked with a hand held out to him.**

**"****I should be asking you the same." Wally said as he took her hand that was very cold. Her purple eyes were dark with the look of defeat as her purple hair fell in her face and she hugged the blanket that belonged to robin around her small form.**

**"****I'm not the one having a breakdown outside my door." Raven counter acted.**

**"****I'm not the one with the cutter marks all down my arms." He said eyeing her forearms that were slashed with a knife brutally but were healing over. "despite what all the others said i never took you for being emo."**

**She wrapped the blanket more around herself hiding her body like her cloak does. "I couldn't stop myself from doing it. Anger broke part of her chain trying to strangle sadness and it just went downhill from there. After i cleaned up all the blood i realized i was finally losing it."**

**"****You mean you aren't losing it before?" He asked bewildered realizing he was going into the only form of defense he has, humor.**

**She looked at him scrunching up her nose and shaking her head at him. "Your almost as worse at Beastboy."**

**"****I'll take that as a complement." He smiled before he felt a wave of dizziness and grabbed on to the nearest thing from toppling over, that just happened to be Raven.**

**She put her hands on his chest keeping him steady. "Woah, are you sure you're okay? You look worse than i do, and that's saying a lot since i'm basically drowning in my own emotions literally."**

**He shook his head,one hand rubbing the side of his pounding head the other steadying himself with Ravens shoulder. "Yeah, I just haven't got a whole lot of sleep since Jinx has been gone."**

**Raven sighed and Wally opened his eyes to find her smiling at him which was nice for once. "I get it now. You got so use to her sleeping next to you that now that she's not here you can't sleep. It's physiological, and it happens to many couples." Her voice had somehow changed a bit, not in sound but tone. As if someone else was talking for her, someone who was very smart.**

**"****What do I do then? Because i have no energy but i can't sleep… It's a major problem." He looked into her purple eyes realizing that she had really nice eyes, they were a amethyst color and her eyelashes were very dark making them pop even more.**

**"****Well you could try sleeping with something that smells like her, or some people even sleep with something living like a cat or dog just so that they feel a heart beat like there use to with there partner." she took him to sit down on the bed so he wouldn't topple over on her.**

**"****All of her clothes and things are back at our house…" Wally groaned leaning over with his elbows on his knees.**

**"****Real sentimental aren't you?" Raven said Sarcastically as she let her hands drop and sat next to him, she looked just as exhausted as he did.**

**"****I could try the animal thing, oh yeah there's no animals on this ship." Wally bit back.**

**"****Are you sure? Superdog could be…"**

**"****Right like i'm going to sleep with Superdog. You might as well just marinate me and put steak on my forehead." Wally said as he rolled his eyes.**

**There was a cute laughter next him as he turned to see Raven blushing as she tried to hide it with the blanket. He was wary of her, had been since she had tricked him long ago but now he couldn't be when she was acting like this.**

**"****You have a cute laugh." He said as he had his pounding head in between his hands.**

**"****I wouldn't mind sleeping next to you…" He turned around with wide eyes and a mouth slightly open at what he had heard. Raven had changed so quickly that now she was truly blushing as she batted her eyes and looked up at him timidly. "If you want."**

**He didn't know what to say. Raven took the blanket from her shoulders and laid down near the wall making space for him. "I don't bite." She said looking up at him with her hair spread across the pillow. Her voice tone had changed again too and he could only guess this is what she meant when her emotions took over her mind and body. "Usually." She finished as she yanked him next to her where he fell perfectly beside her.**

**There was something about this that he didn't like but also something that he did that clouded his thoughts. But before anything could happen her seductive look on her face changed and she shook her head looking down at him again with something more calmer than what she was expressing. He watched as she settled down beside him, resting her head on his left arm, her hands against his chest.**

**"****I'm sorry about what i did to you before." She said as he brought the blanket over both of them tense as all could be now that he had basically gotten himself into the the monsters layer. "I regret it all the time." She buried her face into his chest and he could feel how easily she fit into his arms. It was strange how much Raven and Jinx were alike.**

**"****I forgive you." He said hopping that could ease the tension between both of them. "Lets try to get some sleep." He rolled around her and he could feel her heart beat. with every thump he felt his mind clear and eventually slip away where he wasn't a superhero, just a normal boy imagining he was sleeping with a pink haired girl that he loved. "I always have Jinx." He said right before he slipped off.**

**"****I know Garfield…" She barely muttered finally finding a little peace that her emotions weren't tampering with. Her exhausted mind giving into dead sleep as she thought about another person sleeping next to her then the redhead runner.**

**It just had to rain today, She thought to herself as she walked down the wet sidewalk trying not to splash her feet in any of the puddles of mud. The sun was starting to come out as the rain had ended but it still made the air cold and chilly.**

**Maia walked on in shorts and a tanktop chilled a bit as she needed to get home and the sun was setting. Home, she thought with a smile. Home for her was a foster home with five other kids she shared a bathroom with. It was nice and everything she has ever wanted, even the annoying parts like her step sister stealing her clothes, or her brothers always hogging all the pizza when they ordered in.**

**She couldn't help her mind wander off as she saw a boy with green skin and a funky smile battle a dark skinned half man half robot guy for a slice of pizza. A boy with a mask on laughing at the two as the girl with orange skin and green eyes ate her slice of pizza dowsing it in mustard next to him. She even remembered seeing a girl with purple hair staring at the two boys fighting and rolling her eyes as she said something snarky looking directly at Maia.**

**No, not Maia, Terra.**

**Maia mentally chastised herself for thinking of those old memories. How was she to have a free happy life if her old memories kept coming back at her? She needed to forget. She needed to forget how she suddenly woke up in a lava cave after being asleep for so long and stumbled to the world above realizing time had gone by but not as much as she had thought. How she found herself a decent home and with it a new life to be a normal girl. Even when the boy with the funky smile found her again, telling her who she was she didn't give in knowing if she did her normal life would be taken from her.**

**No, she would never risk it again. Not after she had almost lost herself in more ways than none before she was frozen.**

**She kept walking feeling the warmth of the sun against her skin following the way back to her cramped little house with her huge adopted family. She smiled and began to hum to a tune she hadn't thought she remembered in till then.**

**There was loud footsteps in a puddle and a loose pebble falling to the ground which stopped her mid-hum and she looked around. She didn't see anything which she knew it had just been her mind playing tricks on her. Training from a man that had almost changed her completely in a old life.**

**She kept walking this time her ears in tune more to her surroundings. She felt the change in earth under feet and before she knew it she spun around, her hand outstretched as her necklace made of earth was reformed into spikes. No one was there.**

**"****I'm just being over conscious." Maia said shaking her head as her blond hair fell in her face and she reformed the necklace back into jewelry around a chain on her neck.**

**She turned around but just as she did her heart stopped and her scream was caught in her throat.**

**A woman was standing a foot away from her and she hadn't even known until now. "Sweetheart, always follow your conscious." The woman with blond hair in pigtails said in a funny accent before a sadistic smile came across her face. "Otherwise you'll turn out like me." And then the woman raised her hand holding some canister and she pressed it sending nasty green gas right into Maias face.**

**Before she knew what was happening she felt her head lighten as the sky above flipped upside down on her and somebodies laugh could be heard. The fear enveloped her as she realized the laugh was coming from her and she was unable to stop as her limp body was being dragged away from her suburban life she loved so much.**

**"****Pick up!" Beastboy shouted at his communicator pacing back and forth. He got so sick of nothing happening he threw it away hearing something it hit crash and break.**

**"****Please Robin, please pick up the communicator." Starfire said as she sat on the couch, her speaking piece open and staring her down on the coffee table across from her.**

**Cyborg looked threw the videos from the cameras set around on the roof on the giant TV screen in the living room. "BOO YEAH!" Cyborg yelled making both the irritable BB and the defeated Star looking at him. On the TV screen he had a blurry frozen picture of the strange man and his dark plane on screen from hours and hours ago as Robin disappeared with him. "I know where they went."**

**"****They?" Star said as her heart lifted only slightly.**

**"****Robin and Raven." Cy said as he smiled at her and then at BB who despite his harsh look on his face told Cy that he had given him the best new of all day. "Their with Batman."**

**"****WHAT?" Both the alien girl and the changeling said at the same time bewildered. Beastboy jumped over the couch landing next to Starfire as they sat there waiting for an explanation.**

**Cyborg started to type into the dashboard and the picture zoomed in to the side of the plane and part of the mans face. "huh…?" Cyborg said proudly with his arms crossed as if expecting them to understand.**

**"****I do not get it." Starfire said looking at the picture with a raised eyebrow and back at Cyborg. "What is it of the picture that makes you so delighted and speaking of the Batman."**

**Cyborg sighed as he pointed at the picture and zoomed in even more to the mans face. Most of it was blurred out and too dark to see but there was a part the computer was able to clean up and it showed part of a mouth and a dark mask covering the mans face as horns or rather strange ears were placed on the mask. "Okay so if we put this part to-" Cyborg did some more tinkering and he brought up a picture of Batman looking at the camera from a side view as a pedestrian had gotten a surprise picture of the masked man. He did some more tinkering and then the picture of the man and there surveillance picture meshed together perfectly. "To this we get Batman."**

**Starfire gasped as her hand came to her mouth in surprise. Her heart and hope grew with the blurry picture in front of them. "Oh we must find the Batman and with him Robin!" Starfire joyously rose into the air not able to contain how happy she was.**

**"****Batmans not that easy to find Star." Beastboy said with his head dipped low and his voice flat. His eyes looked up at the flying girl with defeat still in them. "He finds you, not the otherway around."**

**"****Then how must we ever find Robin then." She said slowly settling down into the couch again worry coming over her again.**

**"****Well Robin was Batmans old apprentice, I bet he has some way of contacting him if he really needed to." Cyborg said looking at Star. "All we need to do is look."**

**"****Oh, Then let us hurry and find this object of contacting the Batman!" Starfire said as she jumped from the couch and sped away from the living area and to Robins room.**

**Cyborg started to follow her before he realized BB hadn't moved from his hunched over figure on the couch. "You coming?" He said looking at his best friend.**

**Beastboy barely heard him and he looked over to him with this sad defeated look on his face. "He gave me one thing to do and I wasn't able to do it." The boy whispered.**

**Cyborg walked to the back of the couch putting a hand on the boys shoulder. "Dude, Robin probably left because Batman told him where Raven was. Robin didn't even know that Raven was gone until we did. It's not your fault, besides Raven controls her own destiny and if she said she was leaving then she's leaving, there's no stopping her. Especially now with her emotions taking control like they are."**

**Beastboy looked up at Cyborg with this strange look. "You don't get it. It's more than the fact that Ravens missing." He stood up and he was beginning to be as tall as Cyborg with the years that they all have grown up in. His cheeks pinkened slightly over his green tone. "Raven had been locking herself in her room to stay away from us so she wouldn't feel the need to lash out at anyone but herself. She only let Robin in for the past five days since Jinx left. Last night she needed Robin and he wasn't able to come so I did and after i got her the tea leaves she needed she told me that if her next spell on her mirror didn't fix it then she might have to take more drastic moves. Don't you see?!" Beastboy tugged at his green hair with his wild eyes staring at Cyborg. "She basically told me she was leaving and i was too stupid to even realize it until now."**

**Cyborg rolled his eyes. "I think you're being a bit too dramatic. How could you get her leaving from what she had said?"**

**Beastboy blinked hard and then looked back at Cyborg. "Because she told me that if she even hurt any of us she would kill herself out of grief. You know Raven, when things get bad she tends to run away with her problem so she can deal with it herself. Just look at the way she tried to protect us from her deadly secret of the end of the world. She never told us, not in till Slade, the bad guy, told us!"**

**Cyborg sighed. "You're right, she does tend to do that. But it still doesn't mean that we should stop looking for her. I have this feeling, the deep part of me that still works from a beating heart that if we find Robin will find her with him." He smiled at Beastboy and got the boy who wasn't a boy to smile back.**

**Before Beastboy could say anything Starfire came bursting through the doors holding a communicator that looks like a batarang in her hands that she held up. "I found it!" Both of the boys went to her as she held it between all three of them. "I found it stashed under a photo that was hidden in the back of his closet. May we do the call of the batman now?" She said looking at the two with pleading eyes as if they were going to stop her in the first place.**

**Cyborg nodded looking over at Beastboy who looked up to Star with a hopeful smile and a nod. "Lets do it."**

**She pressed the button in the middle of the unfamiliar dark communicator and they waited as something flickered on the screen and a deep voice came from the man that appeared in front of them. "I was wondering when you would call."**

**Jinx kept her face blank, the muscles in her face relaxed and smooth so she wouldn't give out any unwanted information. She was in a game of thrones right now and she was determine to hold the crown at the end of the day.**

** "****And why do you think that is?" Jinx said almost monotoned. She wondered how Raven could possibly ever be this calm almost all the time.**

** "****You think your playing a game kid? Well this is one serious one you're playing in." Amanda shook her head still glaring with ice in her eyes. "We both know you're not here because you were simply captured by Cadmus agents. You might as well confess, I already know."**

**Amanda stood up and she slammed a huge file on the table making Jinx resist her natural instinct to jump in surprise. Any slight uncalculated movement could ruin this for her and she couldn't allow that. "Look threw it." Amanda ordered waiting for Jinx to open the huge file that was at least a good two inches thick.**

**Jinx gingerly stood up and with just the top part of the folder being flipped open she saw a mug shot of herself and her status, her supposed age, eye color, hair color, height, weight and all of that jazz. She understood what this file was as she looked up at Amanda trying desperately not to show the anger on her face. Her powers filling inside of her threatening to be let go if she let it.**

** "****You have a very large reputation following you. One that could put you away for two of your life times if you're ever caught, like now." Amanda said coyly pouring herself a glass of water as Jinx tried desperately not to glare the woman down. "It's amazing how much damage you've done within five years."**

** "****Two." Jinx said glaring down the woman unable to hold herself back from doing it. "I graduated two years ago."**

** "****Oh that reminds me." Waller said taking a drink from her glass. "But will get to that later." She said waving down her thought with her swallow of water. "Why are you back? I know it's not for the food. What could possibly make a free super-villainous like you want to come back to her place of origins. Especially one as unpleasant as the one Donivan made for your childhood."**

**Jinx leaned forward her hands firmly on the desk. She looked Amanda dead on. "I may be young but trust me when i say there's nothing you could do to make me tell you why i'm here."**

**Amanda nodded down. "I respect your self strength. I can tell you're a leader, strong, smart and unwilling to give." Waller suddenly stood up leaning into Jinx who wouldn't give to the big woman in front of her. "But let me tell you now that if you play this game you might lose more then your life."**

** "****That's okay, I don't have much that matters to me anymore. Besides i've been playing this game since you made me." Jinx put extra venom in her voice as she made her reference of the ungodly way she was created.**

** "****If you won't tell me why you're here, then at least tell me what happens to you the next time you're out with your precious little boyfriend and the cops arrest you despite what your little superhero lover says about you?" Waller slammed several pictures down between both of them and Jinx's heart contracted as did her powers that leached out and Amandas glass full of water toppled over, with the curtains that ripped to shreds and the light that popped off from the lamp that was on in the corner. "We both know that if your caught the next time by the authorities you won't fight and you won't try to escape, or else face prosecution by the one you love."**

**Jinx shakily took the pictures in her hands as tears started to seep from the corners of her eyes, her cheeks burning with the back of her throat. This woman didn't just have her criminal file but she had pictures of her and Wally together in their City of Jasper. Them taking out a villain as the picture was made for the newspaper of Wally's new mistress of crime to join him as a team. Of her and Wally sitting at a park as she fed the birds that Wally caught for the fun of it. Even one as she whispered something in Wally's ear seductively, her eyelashes tickling the side of his face.**

**The pictures glowed in pink flame as she crushed them in her hands slowly with her rising anger. Jinx directed her attention to Amanda Waller as the pictures were eaten but the fire turning to ash in her hands.**

** "****Before you do anything to me, let me remind you that you'll still be a criminal to any eyes that really know you, all except little super loverboy here." Amanda said glaring Jinx down with a horrible smile as if she won. "I can offer you something that can't be given by anyone but me. A clean slate."**

**She paused and Jinx took a look down at the last fragment of Wallys masked face as he burned up in the pink flames of her hands. Her heart ached as she felt that horrible homesickness that she had never felt for anything her entire life except when she was away from him, he was her home.**

**She knew how felt but she also knew how other Superheros felt about her. How the Titans refused to believe she was good as Wally vouged that she was, despite her taking out her old team mates for them. She could only imagine what the other Titans and really any superhero thought of her. All she knew is that even if she got that communicator she would always be looked at as if she would steal something from the dinner table or candy from a baby. She even knew that despite what Wally says his affiliation with her has given him a bad reputation as hers just for sticking by her.**

**She looked back up at Amanda Waller hating what she was going to do. "What do you have in mind."**

**Amanda smiled and you could almost see the devil smiling threw her. "I'm starting up a group made of Super villains that want the same thing as you, to have there slate cleaned."**

** "****And what is said group suppose to do?"**

** "****Missions. Ones that the government cannot issue to normal soldiers. ones that can only be carried out by meta-humans."**

**Jinx thought about the implications of her words knowing that Amanda wasn't telling her everything. "I want more then my criminal slate cleaned." Amanda had raised eyebrows erging her to go on. "I want you to tell me who i am, who i could have been if you didn't tamper with my fate."**

** "****Done." Amanda said leaning back into her chair as her water still dripped from the desk and on to the floor next to her.**

**Jinx shook at the idea of how she was now becoming a double spy, that she needed to remember her original reason for being in cadmus right now. "I also want all information on the DNA you have taken from any Titan members." Jinx looked sideways at Amanda.**

** "****You're pushing your luck kid." Amanda said still looking at her as if daring her to keep going.**

**Jinx laughed within herself at the pun. "I've never had it in the first place, It's more then luck."**

** "****I'm sure with you it is." Amanda stood up and she extended her hand that Jinx warily took afraid that she was selling her soul to the devil. "Welcome to the Suicide Squad Jinx."**

**Her eyes opened to blinding light and a strange odor of birthday cake and gunpowder. Maia leaned forward and she felt the shakles on her wrists and ankles that rubbed and kept her to a examining table. She saw that she was not in her normal clothes either but a red black and purple skirt that hung low on her hips and was very poofed out with matching tights that went up to her knees. She wore a shirt that showed all of her mid-drift and was checker patterned like the skirt but with more lace on the sides. Her hair hair was up in two blond pigtails nicely curled and as she looked around she found the metal of a tray reflecting part of her from it. She turned to look at it and she got a glimpse of the heavy black lining her blue eyes, the bright flashes of red on her cheeks and the red stain on her lips that went along with the red and black checker pattern of her clothes.**

** "****Is my sweetheart finally up?" A strange accent cut threw the silence around Maia. The woman who had kidnapped her she realized.**

** "****What do you want with me?" Maia said straining against her restrains right before the table she was on was flipped so she was in a standing up position looking right at the blond woman. She was in a body suit that was checkered red and black for each limb, it hugged her figure well as her face was painted white and her eyes made into a black mask of makeup.**

** "****Mista J! Oh Mista J our little girls up." The woman yelled in her strange accent.**

** "****Really?" A jolly voice came as footsteps echoed. "Well it's about time, thought she was a dud for a moment there."**

**A man came from the dark behind the blond woman who was standing directly in front of Maia. His eyes were sharp with bloodshot, a grin was so overstretched on his face that it made him look as demented as he probably was. His chin so overpointed and his whole face painted white with stretched lips stained a blood red. His black hair was slicked back with a slight green tinge that probably came from his buttoned down undershirt. He wore a purple jacket and purple pants, gloves to go along with the green flower in his side pocket and the bow around his throat.**

**Something told her that she was in the hands of one of the most feared villains ever.**

**"****Yeah well she pulled threw all right, huh mista J?" The woman with the blond hair said as 'mista J' came from behind her putting a arm around her waist both of them staring at Maia.**

**"****Depends Harley, she better be fit to be a Joker or else she's no use to us." The man said.**

**"****Aw stop joking around." Harley said pushing the man playfully with a laugh.**

**Maia shook against the cold metal table she was on. "Who are you?" She asked.**

**The man smiled evilly as he looked at Harley and she gave a knowing look to him before they both returned their sights to Maia. "Looks like she doesn't even know who her own family is Harls." He walked up close to Maia who shut her eyes closed biting her lip pushing herself against the table scared that he was going to hurt her.**

**Her heart beat so hard and all she could do is feel like the seconds passing like hours to her as she waited, expected for the pain to come. But it never did and she began to open her eyes to find both Harley and the Joker unstrapping her wrists and ankles. When they finished she fell to the ground away from the table.**

**"****Hows my little Rag Doll." Harley said grabbing Maia into a huge hug, her arms wrapped around the sides of Maias face as she was pressed against the woman's chest.**

**"****Please, What is going on?" Maia cried as Harley let her go.**

**"****What isn't going on is more of the question." The joker said before his signature cackling reverberated off the walls around her. She was stuck in a fun house and she wasn't laughing. **


	9. The Wedge In the Team

d Superman had his hands clasped behind his back tightly looking out the huge window panels of the justice league station. Finally he sighed and turned around to face the two young superheroes waiting for his dictation to the problem at hand.

"I've talked with your mentor-" he began  
"He's not my mentor, not anymore." Robin bit back quickly.  
"Well, batman then-"  
"You don't have to hide his name from us, I already know, it wasn't hard to put together." Raven said. Superman looked at her and then back at Robin finding that even though he was a very patient man, even his calmness was being pushed by the two teenagers. Then he remembers how Supergirl acts and he's dealt with worse.  
"If you will let me speak." He waited as both of them watched him. "_Bruce, _has agreed that having you here, in a high pressure place is not the best place when you lose control of your powers." He could see the strain of Ravens hands as they clutched on to the chair she was sitting at and Robin was trying to keep her calm, she truly was losing control. "We have concluded that you will be staying with Bruce where he can fully help you. He's the only one probably capable of doing such."  
Robin looked at Raven and they shared this look, and it strangely made Superman think they were siblings, twins even in the aspect that they shared things like twin empathy- but then he remembered Raven was an empapath and that put everything at a close for that thought.  
"I guess I can't leave her, so I'll be coming with." Robin said as he stood up and Raven followed after. She looked terrible, with dark rings under her eyes, her skin greyer then usual and her hair was stringy since she hadn't taken a shower afraid she might drown for whatever reason.  
"That is your home-" Superman said.  
"It hasn't been my home since I was sixteen." Robin clipped. "But I know that place better than anyone else, including Bruce. Besides, I'm the only one who can calm Raven down if she loses it." He held on to her hand and she was grateful. When everything was falling apart for her, it was always nice to have someone to lean on. Robin had been there for her in her darkest time when her father took over, and now he was here for her again.  
Superman nodded and turned as they began to leave but before they got out to the door he turned calling to them. "Robin, are you sure your spy in Cadmus can get back your DNA?"  
Robin smiled, one half of his face lifting higher than the other. "I know Jinx, she can do it. She's a Teen Titan, we can do anything."  
"You better hope on it." Superman said lightly so they couldn't hear as they left to board the next plane to earth since Raven in no way was healthy enough to transport them in her state of mind.

"What do you mean?!" Wally said desperately on his T-com that Cyborg had specially set up on Jinx's special frequency that only the founding five and he could intercept.  
Jinx sat on the cold stone floor shaking, barely able to keep herself from crying and thus letting control of her bad luck that got worse with her emotions. She knew that if Waller found out about the earpiece, they would destroy it and she would never be able to get back to the titans. Besides, she didn't want Waller to know she was working for the Titans. It didn't matter if she knew Jinx's life up in till Wally; she didn't know she was with the titans, or at least working for them.  
She took a breath in calming her spirits. "Wally, you know as well as I do that I'm never going to be able to be free. I have a record, a long record at that and it's always going to be held above my head. How I haven't gotten arrested yet is a complete miracle. Waller's given me an offer-"  
"I don't care." He said. He was slowly crushing a can of soup he was going to heat up before she called him and it was the first time in over a week so he dropped everything and answered scared out of his mind and missing the sound of her voice. Now he was trying not to collapse at the things she was saying. "You said it yourself, Waller's a manipulative control freak and she use to torture you when you were young."  
"No she didn't." Jinx said her back against the door in the room she first woke up where most of the girls slept in less they were bad and were forced to their own personalized jail cells.  
"What-" Wally said slamming the can down as it had his finger prints crushed into the sides.  
"My life before the HIVE was horrible, so horrible that I use to wake up screaming having nightmares that I was still stuck there. It got so bad that Hyde had me in psychiatric help, and we had some of the best if not insane physiatrists in the world there teaching us. They were able to conclude that if I was ever going to get over the trauma, I would have to erase it from my memory. So that's what I did and as time went with the treatment I began to forget in till all of it was faint memories. I jumbled things up with my feeling towards Cadmus but now that I'm back here, in this place I'm remembering my life before. No matter how uncomfortable and painful it is I've realized that Waller never hurt any of us, it was Donavan. Hell, I've forgotten so much that I forgot my own best friend I grew up with in till she found me and made me remember."  
"This still doesn't change the fact that she wants you to become a part of some superhuman group with bad track records to go on missions that normal soldiers can't. Are you not listening? She's using you, you're dispensable to her. She'll probably have you go on some death mission and once she gets what she wants she'll toss you aside and let you die there. I don't want you going with her or anyone else. I don't even want to keep you in Cadmus anymore." Wally said as he was straining from crushing his T-com in his hands. He was terrified for her. To lose her.  
"Well it's not your decision! Besides I'm not just doing this for me I'm doing it for us and I've sweetened the deal with getting back the Titans DNA and a little something extra..." Jinx said as she pressed her palms down on the cool stone floor in hope that it would cool the hot bubbling power that was just under her skin. "I don't think you get this Wally but I'm not some normal girl you're dating, I'm a metahuman. I have powers and I've been trained in strategy and fighting skills, I can take care of myself. I've been doing it as long as I can remember way before you."  
He sat down feeling this terrible weight that he was going to lose her and there was nothing he could say or do to stop it from happening. "I know." He said softly in a change of voice. It was so vulnerable that it caught Jinx's attention immediately. He sighed shakily. "I've never really had people that I've cared about a lot. Sure, friends or allies but not the same way you would give up your life for that one person because you loved them so much. You know how my parents and I have never gotten along, still don't. But Jinx, I love you. I don't know how but the second I saw you standing there with that jewel in your hand despite the alarms going off I was so mesmerized by you. I didn't know it then but I know it now, I can't lose you. If I lose you then I won't have a reason to keep the earth safe, just a motive for revenge against your killer."  
She heard the plea in his voice and it broke her heart. "I'm not the reason you became a superhero in the first place. I'm just the bad little girl you tried to get to go to the good side for you. And you've succeeded. I don't ever want to go back to the life I had, but I also know I can't be that squeaky clean goddess you so desperately want me to be. I'm made up of flaws, bad ones that can just get you killed or even worse, out casted. I'm not good for you Wally. I'm bad luck." She was biting the bottom of her lip now forcing herself to do what she never wanted to do in the first place. Her powers were so overwhelming with her emotions she could barely keep it at bay along with her tears that were brimming in her eyes.  
"Don't you dare say what I think you're going to say." Wally said on the brink of tears himself.  
"I love you Wally, you are the luckiest thing I've ever had in my life." She continued on barely.  
"Jinx, I know what you're trying to do. It doesn't matter; I'm still going to-"  
"I'm cutting the communication off permanently. Tell the Titans when they get a package signed by Luck Day that I completed my mission. Goodbye Wally, don't come looking for me." She took the piece out from inside her ear as she heard a scream come from the com and then her eyes glowed as her power charged the tiny piece and it popped and crumbled into unworkable circuits.  
Then she let herself cry.

"Guys, its Robin! Get your lazy Butts in here!" Cyborg yelled from the couch as Starfire bounded into the living room and Beastboy came in too.  
"Robin!" Starfire yelled all too joyously.  
Robin's image was on their huge TV screen in the tower. "Hey Star, how's everything going down there?"  
"Well after we contacted Batman and he told us about Raven and you going after her things calmed down and nothing's happened lately. Like anything. Not even a bank robbery or even a domestic disturbance. It's actually pretty creepy." Beastboy said, his arms crossed as he leaned into the couch that always welcomed him.  
"Yeah, again sorry for that." Robin said rubbing the back of his head, his hair was getting long and you could especially tell since it wasn't lathered in spiking gel anymore. There was a grumbling over way and Robin looked over and then back. "Raven says sorry too."  
"What I want is for her to explain exactly what she was thinkin' just leaving without a single word like that. She scared the hell out of all of us!" Cyborg complained glaring at robin on the screen.  
Robin looked down before looking up. "I would put her on but at the moment she's… let's just say trying not to tare the ship apart… Anyways I just wanted to update you guys that Raven and I won't be coming home. Batman says he can help her figure a way of getting back her control but we have to go to him to do so, and I'm not going to leave her there alone so I'm going with. We're going to be off the grid-"  
"Whoa, whoa wait." Beastboy said sitting up. "So you're saying you're going to Batmans secret lab, which is probably on some unknown island if it's off the grid and I can't come?"  
He was trying to be funny but nobody laughed, especially Starfire who was worried sick at the fact that they won't be able to communicate or find him easily.  
"No you can't." Robin said quickly and monotoned. His eyes kept flicking off to the side nervously and they all had to wonder what was going on his side. "I don't literally mean off the grid, I was going to say that I have to take our T-coms and disable them while were staying with _Batman_." He said the name like it was poison. "He can't risk you knowing where he lives. And Raven and I are going to have to go incognito too like normal humans so even if you were to stumble by where were staying you couldn't easily tell its us."  
"I don't like this Robin; you've been away already for a few days. Not to mention that Jinx is still on her mission and hasn't reported in nearly twenty-four hours. We need you here." Starfire said. "And if you cannot be here, then we need you at least on the Com of communication."  
His expression softened a bit. "I know, I know but I can't leave her. I won't leave her alone with him." His brows furrowed and they all had to wonder exactly what Batman did to Robin that made him despise him so much. "Don't worry though, I've arranged so we can communicate over the Bat signal, so it's not like I won't be keeping you updated, I just won't be able to do it privately on our own station."  
Sudden there was a yell and Robin was knocked from view as the ship he was on verged to the left and he nearly dropped his T-com. Then someone yelled his name desperately and they all know who it was but it was hard to except. "Robin!"  
He came back to view only for a second before he dropped the communicator and they waited. And waited. And waited.  
Then he was back, holding the communicator up with one arm and Raven was nestled into his chest, his other arm smoothing back her hair calmly as he made shushing noises. All of the team in the living room looked on at Raven and her determination as she slowly fell into madness in her own mind. She was sobbing into his chest, her face hidden from there view. She looked like a little girl, hidden behind her dark cloak as Robin held on to her calming her down.  
He looked up with a tired but determined look on his face. It was easy to see the connection that Robin and Raven had, had had for years now and was stronger than any relationship between any of the teens. "I can't leave her alone with him because no one can calm her down like I can. She's losing control quick guys. I don't want to see her like this anymore-"  
"We understand Robin, and know you must go along with her even if it's just for the support." Starfire said.  
"Yeah man, will be okay here. Go find a cure for her." Cyborg said smiling lightly for support.  
Beastboy swallowed hard not able to take his eyes off Raven who was clinging to Robin. He wished he could have been Robin there at that moment just so he could be the one to comfort her. "Just-Just bring her back to us bro." That was all he was able to say as the worry that had taken him over since she had disappeared became stronger in his chest.  
Robin nodded. "I'll do everything in my power in till I do." He gave them all last looks before he said. "Robin and Raven, over and out." And then the communication went dead and even the signal blinked off for both of them.  
Cyborg was the first to say anything. "Well I guess this makes it official."  
"What?" Starfire said looking at him with a particular glumness. Her head resting on her balled up fist, her elbows digging into her knees.  
"Now that Raven and Robin are gone we can," They all held on to his words as they got more enthusiastic every second. "Finally install that disco ball and try it out!"  
They didn't look very excited. "Come on guys, you know neither of them would let us ever have a party in here, but now that they're gone-"  
"Listen dude, I just don't think its right to throw a party when all this stuff is happening." Beastboy said.  
"Neither do I." Starfire chimed in agreeing with him.  
Cyborg slunk back into the coach. "Yeah I guess your right… I just wanted to get rid of this gloom that's hanging over all of our heads."  
"You are right my friend," Starfire said as she smiled and began to float. "Even though Robin and Raven are not here doesn't mean we cannot go have the fun."  
Cyborg smiled and stood up. "Now that's my girl!" he looked down when no sound came from the green teen sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. "BB?"  
The changeling looked up and gave a faint smile, one that resembled Ravens when she wanted to give you what you want but physically couldn't do it. "We could go to the pizza place? You know our favorite one that moved down to 6th street." He was trying at least.  
"Yes, that is perfect!" Star said as she took his hand and brought him up to his feet. She could understand what Beastboy was going through better than anyone because this was the way she felt with Robin all too many times. She tried not to dwell on the fact that as Robin and she were almost officially together Beastboy had feeling, strong ones at that for Raven and those feelings can become worry when that special person is gone or having trouble such as this time. She understood him all too well. "Let us go to the dinner of Pizza my friends." She said still hanging on to Beastboy hand leading the way as Cyborg followed after.  
They got to the door of the living room when the alarm went off and the TV screen came on. A familiar if not eerie voice hit their ears. "I thought I told you imbissels that your precious little Terra was going to be abducted if you didn't do anything about it!"  
Something in Beastboy snapped and he whipped around ripping his hand from Stars. "What have you done to Terra!" He said stalking over to Slade who was on their TV watching them with his one eyed mask.  
"I told your incompetent leader what would happen if you didn't step in, now she's gone and it's all your fault." Slade said with venom in his voice.  
"Slade, if you don't stop playing games I swear I'll-" Beastboy growled, he was this close to attacking the screen and then tracking down the lunatic and ripping him apart with his own teeth.  
"Or you'll what? You know better than I that only one person can actually fight me and hope to win, and you are not him." Slade said with distaste at the green boy who wasn't as strangely as he used to be.  
"Why are you helping us Slade? We all know you hate us, so why help us with Terra?" Beastboy was terrified for the girl. The first girl he every loved fully.  
"Let's just say that we have a common enemy, an enemy that has stolen her thanks to you adolescences and is now using her in a plot that will get more than one of your friends killed."  
Starfire gasped. "Robin!"  
"And Raven." Cyborg added.  
"Ah yes, the demon spawn. How is she? The last time I saw her she was taking down her own father for the fate of the world, must have won or we wouldn't be here right now." Slade said watching them.  
"Stop playing with us! We all know you called for more than to tell us Terras gone missing." The changeling felt horrible about forgetting about Terra. Everything happened so suddenly with Jinx going to Cadmus, Raven and Robin disappearing and Batman contacting them that he had forgotten about her and now she was gone. Guilt hit him square in the chest with the worry already there for Raven and it was like Terra and Raven were fighting over him like they use to, Raven always a bit more subtle about why.  
"Yes, Yes Mr. Alpha male I'm getting there." He said in no concern for time. "If you want to find my former apprentice you're going to have to find the thief Red X. He knows a few things that will be helpful to you." they were about to say something before he almost rolled his eyes under his mask. "but you know as well as I do that he's not easy to find so I'll give you this tip, Thief's always go after the shinning things, they can't help it." and with that he disconnected and they were left there.  
"Shinny things?" Starfire said confused.  
Something hit Cyborg suddenly as he ran through his memory and came up with something that was concerning. He ran to the screen and flipped the coffee table over where there screen panel stood in place. He hooked himself in and then the TV screen showed the flyer he remembered.  
"What is that?" Beastboy said trying to calm himself down.  
"A flyer for the Jump City Museum, which just so happens to have an art show this month featuring the sculpture of Ivy made from Silver, Gold and rare jewels." Cyborg said reading off the flyer and its feature.  
"Ivy? Like the plant?" Beastboy said with a raised eyebrow.  
Cyborg began to search the web and he pulled up a few websites quickly flying by so quickly that Starfire and Beastboy couldn't read them. "Actually apparently it's a literal sculpture of the supervillian."  
"You mean the crazy plant lady who terrorizes Gotham and other cities all the time?" Beastboy said.  
"I have heard she is very dangerous." Starfire put what she knew about the woman who really wasn't much older than her.  
"Well apparently from the web site from the sculpture he says 'She once hypnotized him on a raid she was doing and he saw her in this glorious way that it stuck with him forever, he was so obsessed with her that he had to make her a tribute, and apparently he did it out of rare expensive materials since that was what she was stealing at the moment." Cyborg finished. "And this very expensive sculpture is coming for the art show tour of 'Silver Lights' as it's being called."  
"Exactly when is it coming?" Starfire asked floating up to the screen and looking back at Cyborg for an answer.  
"It's coming on- oh great." Cyborg said as his tone changed. They looked at him waiting. "The art shows tomorrow. Well guess who doesn't get to sleep for the rest of the night." He said glumly.  
"Why do you say such a thing?" Starfire asked as she floated down sitting on the couch let down that they couldn't do something funner thanks to Slade and his cryptic messages.  
"Robin usually takes care of the things we need when we go on missions like this, it takes him hours and he usually doesn't get much sleep for it. Since he's gone I have to do it because I know what he does for it." Cyborg said also upset that Slade had to ruin another thing for them.  
Beastboy didn't feel bad that they didn't get to mess around; he had two of the most important people in his lives gone, one abducted and the other one slowly going insane. He wasn't sorry in the least for his two friends because he knew what needed to be done. He felt this surge of importance and determination well in him and he suddenly felt what it would be like for Robin, every time there was a mission he felt like this and it felt good to Beastboy.  
"Well I think we should get started." Beastboy said to Cyborg who nodded and watched as he left out of the living room.  
"Have you noticed the way he's acting? He's acting more and more like Robin every day, and I'm not saying it's a bad thing for Robin but BB's his own person and I haven't seen that kid for a while now." Cyborg said looking at Starfire who looked concerned like he did.  
"I agree, he is acting much like Robin in these short days." Star said. "I do believe since the Brotherhood he has seen he must become like Robin for whatever reason, and it is changing him much."  
"Yeah, and I don't know whether it's a good thing for him."  
They sat there quietly for a few moments before Star floated up. "I do believe we should start preparing for the mission for tomorrow."  
Cyborg added and stood up. "Yeah we better star-."  
Bam!  
The door in the living room exploded open and when Starfire and Cyborg were waiting for an attack all they saw was Kid Flash. He looked as if he had been crying as he wobbly walked towards them with sad eyes.  
Starfire looked at Cyborg in shock before she rushed to his side and helped him to the couch. "What is the matter my friend?"  
He looked devastated, more then so. He had something in his hands, a small package. He looked up and it was like everything he had ever had, everything he cared for was taken away in his blue eyes.  
"She's gone." He said before he grimaced and hung his head as tears flowed from his eyes. "She made a deal with Waller and now she's gone."  
Cyborg put a hand on Kid Flashes broad shoulder. "Jinx?"  
"Yes Jinx!" Kid flash lashed out on his friend. "She was in there for what? A week and Waller sniffed her out, found out who she was living as and used it against her and now she has this insane idea that she can get leniency from the government if she goes on a few impossible missions for the woman. What she doesn't realize is that Waller's not going to let her go, ever. Jinx is going to die, that's why it's called the suicide Squad." He sunk back down, his palms pressed deep into his eyes to keep all the uncontrolled emotion from coming out again in anger or despair.  
He remembered something. He felt a bitter laugh reach his lips. "She finished her mission for you by the way." He raised the package in his hands and Starfire after looking at it not wanting to touch it she finally took it.  
"It's signed from somebody named Lucky Day." She concluded.  
Kid flash laughed again bitterly. "She always did have a sense of humor." He sunk back down just as Beastboy came in looking at the ruble of a door that Kid had flown right threw. "Jinx, I'm so sorry." He said before he burst into a new shed of tears, Starfire putting an arm around his shoulders and just letting him cry it out. "So sorry…"

"Puddin' oh Puddin!" Harley's voice came echoing down in the warehouse.  
"Doesn't seem to understand the concept of an indoor voice does she?" Maia said to herself. She turned to see Harley walk in with a tray and a few things on it. Maia couldn't tell exactly what it was but it had a mask on the tray and she wondered what it was for.  
"Oh hey darling. Howsa my girl?" Harley said setting down the tray and giving Maia a hug. It was strange but she sort of liked the attention Harley gave her.  
"I'm pretty good." Maia said smiling and giving her a hug back. "Are you looking for Mr.J?" She said when she pulled back.  
"Oh dear, were your parents now. You call us your Ma and Pa." Harley said.  
Maia stood there pulling at the bottom of her short skirt, her legs pressed together. "Are you two even married?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Harley looked up at her as she had been moving a TV on a movable cart in front of a strange looking chair. She glared at Maia. "I don't think that's an appropriate question to be askin' your motha' missy."  
Maia stepped back feeling her hot glare on her. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"she casted her eyes down so she wouldn't see the woman's disapproval.  
Harley cheered up all too easily. "Aw dear, it's fine. You'll feel better if you just sit down," She led her to the strange chair and pushed her down by the shoulders into it. Instantly the ankle and wrist restraint's made of metal shut around Maia's and she let out a shocked yell as she struggled against them. "And watch a little bit of TV."  
The woman turned on the television she set up in front of the chair. It was nothing but a bunch of static. "What are you doing? Let me go!" Maia said as she struggled against the restrains that had strapped her down so quickly it was a shock.  
There was a clap far above and Maia looked up blinking back the huge lights made for football stadiums lighting up the eerie warehouse and blaring on her. She made out the man on the metal walkway standing there. Suddenly he grabbed something, a rope maybe? He grabbed it and swung down in a death defying jump and landed on his knees sliding into view a few feet away from Maia.  
"Now how's that for an entrance!" Joker said with his smile so wide and red Maia could almost believe he had been drinking blood a few minutes before. His famous cackle went off in the warehouse and Maia winced.  
"Oh Mista J!" Harley swooned.  
"Hows our daughter Harles?" He said standing up and walking over to Maia studying her.  
Her heart was beating like a jack rabbit as he watched her. She edged away from him as he moved around staring at her with those unfathomable eyes, so dark it was like you could fall into them and get lost forever. Maia was for certain if you did get lost it was a one way ticket you would never come back from the same.  
"She locked me to this chair, how do you think I am?" She said unable to stop herself.  
"Ah yes, well we just wanted to re-educate you to our family." He said as his gaze fell on the TV.  
"Re-educate?" She said as she saw the screen of static and just like something was unlocked in her head she could start to see strange grey swirls along the static and then she saw an image of a man in a mask, it was split down the middle from bronze to silver with one eye on the bronze side and slits for the mouth going horizontal.  
Maia's heart clenched as she jumped back but her restraints kept her to the chair. "What was that?" She screamed. She was trembling now. Her eyes searched for Harley and the Joker as the light from the huge ones above blinded her.  
She could hear and faintly see the Joker as he was looking at her from behind the TV screen. The bright light burned her eyes but she refused to look at the TV again. "I don't know what you're talking about dear." He said looking over at Harley who smiled at him and shrugged. "See, we don't know, just keep watching."  
Maia closed her eyes clenching her jaw. "No, I d-don't want to." She trembled out through her messy tongue.  
"You will watch," Joker moved so quickly that Maia couldn't keep up with his movements in till he grabbed the back of her neck and forced her forward in a painful measure of strength that dug her wrists into the metal and bent her back in a uncomfortable figure. "_Dear_."  
Maia shut her eyes refusing him in an instinct that went deep inside of her. "No. I won't watch."  
"Yes you will." Joker said before he grabbed something half spiracle that Harley gave him from the tray that she had originally brought in. He slammed in on top of Maia's head where she gave a disheveled grunt realizing it was like a metal hat in which joker pulled two long pieces and he forced it between her eyelids she tried to keep shut but couldn't with the piece.  
Maia struggled against him but it was no use as her eyes burned being open every second in till her eyes were watering painfully. The shackles around her wrist rubbing them raw, her back shooting pain, she heals slamming against the chair's base unable to even kick.  
"Now you can watch with no disruption." Joker said before slamming her back into the chair, where Harley came around and strapped her in.  
"It's for you good, my little rag doll." Harley said standing back in till she disappeared due to the watering in Maia's eyes and the burning from the lights.  
Maia felt this resistance in her as she tried everything to not look at the TV in front of her that still had the static on it. "I won't look." She said clenching her teeth together and trying not to hyperventilate as her eyes stung. "I won't."  
"Harley!" Joker yelled at the woman before he had the mask and strapped it around Maia's mouth and nose, it sending some strange gas into her system that was light and made her head spin. "How about now?"  
Before Maia could stop herself her eyes fell on the screen in front of her and the static swirled before opening up to her. Her eyes watered as she saw images come in so fast and so slowly that it was like time was nothing at that point.  
She saw the five people she's seen before, but in darker points. A masked boy attacking her with clenched teeth and a deadly glare as he tried to hit her with his bow staff. A huge guy made of shiny silver and glowing blue aiming a strange blaster built in his right arm at her, it glowing blue before it shot at her.  
Maia screamed or she thought she screamed but there was nothing but the feeling of her lightheadedness that felt good at this point as it had taken the burning from her eyes. She kept watching unable to stop by this point.  
An orange skinned girl in purple clothing glared at her with glowing green eyes, she had this horrible grimace on her face before her glowing hands much like her eyes raised and green energy bolts came at Maia. She jumped involuntarily back in her chair even though the bolts never hit her.  
Then there was a girl glaring at her. It switched so many times, so many dirty glares from the same girl in frames before it landed on the girl once more. She was covered in mud, it dripping off of her but there was no mistake for the four glowing red eyes that glared even more ferociously at her before the girl attacked with strange black magic.  
Maia winced looking to the side before looking back again. A boy with green skin looked at her, not with the same hot hatred as the purple haired girl but with disappointment and sadness before he changed within an instant and attacked her as a wolf with snarling teeth.  
Then there was the man with the one eyed mask. She jumped every time the man turned on her to give her a back hand. Every time she did something that displeased him he beat her.  
Then it changed again and it wasn't as horrible as the other times. There was a boy, a boy who looked much like her with blond honey hair and light blue eyes. She could have sworn he was her brother some life before. When she was named Terra.  
"No." She growled straining from her hand cuffs.  
"Terra!" She turned her head to the sound of her name. It was her brother Brion. He was probably ten years old with his messed up hair, his funny smile and his big ears. "Terra, come play with me!"  
He ran up to her and grabbed her hand where she giggled and followed after. "Where are we going?" She said in a squeaky voice belonging to a young girl.  
He looked back at her with a bright smile as he ran keeping her in his light grip. "On an adventure." She smiled big after him running across the huge court yard of the palace they were living at in Markov. They saw the fence and ran towards the gate.  
Suddenly there was someone in the way, stepping out in front of Brion so quickly Terra ran into Brion as he had stopped on his heels. They let out gasps of surprise looking up at the woman in the lab coat in front of them.  
"Take them." She said before two huge men came out from behind trees waiting there for her and her brother. One of the men grabbed Terra and pulled her brothers grasp from her.  
"Terra!" Brion screamed. "Terra!" He thrashed and thrashed in the man's large arms like she did but it was no use. They weren't getting away from whatever horrible fate laid ahead of them.  
Then the lights came and the darkness surrounding it. She looked up and around. She was on an exam tray, her wrists and ankle's tied down and away. "Dad! Brion!" She screamed as her little heart pounded against her chest.  
Then she saw the gun. It was oddly sharpened and huge, possibly six feet as it sat upon a staff to hold it up. It was pointed straight at her. She tried to get away but the restrains held. "Let me go!" She screamed thrashing seeing wisps of her blond hair every so often.  
She heard the sound of heals clicking on the stone floor but could not see anything because of the blinding light trained on her. The heals stopped as the sound was so close to Terras ears it was frightening. Then the voice came. "I need two shots of chemical 46 and a shot of anesthetic to the subject."  
There was the sound of gloves being snapped on before quick pain of a needle entering the inside of Terras elbow right into her veins. She saw the gloved hand. Feminine like the voice.  
Then everything started to swirl as her heart rate quickened and all she heard was her own rushing blood before the blood curdling high pitch sound of the unforgettable moment the gun went off shooting her with bright shocking yellow light. That moment changed her life forever.  
"NO!" Maia screamed.  
No her name wasn't Maia, it was Terra.  
But she hated that name because she hated that person.  
That person was her.  
No she isn't.  
Yes she is.  
She thrashed in her seat in till the ground cracked around her. She heard cackling laughter from a man mixed in the blinding light and the unfathomable dark. And she heard something else. Another laugh. But it wasn't from Harley.  
The ground cracked more as the girl clenched her hands feeling the power she had repressed for so long well in her warming her blood. It felt good as the painful restrains were sliced open along with the top of her flesh from a sharp piece of concrete.  
She stood up feeling both heavy and light of her feet. Ripping the mask and hat away she kicked over the TV where it shattered the top and went skidding.  
She heard the laugh again and then she realized it was coming from herself. It was both hysterical and remorseful as tears came streaming downs her face. It was sad to say but she was losing all grips on reality and she couldn't tell what was up and what was down. She couldn't even tell you her name.  
The cackling hit her ears again and she looked up. The man, the Joker had one foot resting on the top of the broken TV looking at her with his beady eyes. She saw the red glistening off his lips, a painted on smile to make his even more gruesome.  
She saw her hands glistening with sticky hot blood not even feeling the pain anymore and in one twirk of her lips she raised her bloody hands. Two fingers smeared the blood over her lips and then her laugh came again.  
"I do believe our daughter had been born." Joker said as Harley had come out of hiding from the sudden attack. "Our little Rag Doll…"

The door opened to the town house car and Robin slipped out from the leather seats and stood up smelling the fresh rain smell of Gotham. He saw the Wayne mansion towering right above him. The town house car rounding around the huge fountain in the middle of the drive or the pointed cathedral looking fence warding off unwanted strangers.  
"Master Dick, Welcome home." Alfred said holding the door open smiling with his eyes even though his mouth barely twitched up. Robin felt a strange yearning for everything around him, including the way Alfred stood there in his pin-sharp suit that smelled like a mixture of mothballs and lavender.  
Lavender. Bruce loved the smell of lavender because his mother loved it.  
Robin smiled at Alfred. "Strangely enough, it feels good to be back." He gave Alfred a stern look. "But don't tell _him_ that."  
"I wouldn't dream of it, sir." Alfred said in his dry pan humor that you had to get used to.  
Robin turned and held a hand out for Raven who took it and stood up. She stared at the mansion for a while taking in every crevice of the grand but under cared for house. "So this was where you were raised. It's amazing. It looks like the type of place most of my mystery books would be held at."  
"I see we have a mystery fan here." A smooth and deep voice came snapping her out of her trance and looking down to the man walking down the steps from the huge two door palace. He was super handsome with a strong jaw cleanly shaven and sharp blue eyes to match his dark hair. His hands were in his pockets of the ironed suit pants to match the open jacket and slightly unbuttoned white shirt. The very definition of a rich bachelor. "Bruce Wayne-"He said with his hand extended towards her when he reached the bottom of the stairs.  
"In this costume yes, but you probably go by a more used name by now." She said looking at his hand and slowly looking up at him before he dropped his hand.  
"Did you tell her?" Bruce looked over at Robin with a raised eyebrow.  
Robin shook his head slowly. "No, she figured it out herself."  
"Well after you basically let me into your head. But truthfully I sort of always knew even before he let me in." She said.  
"Well it's nice to have you Ms…?" Bruce said looking at the girl.  
"Rachel Roth." She said seeing Robin look over at her with a raised eyebrow wondering where the name came from so suddenly as if she had it rehearsed. "Rachel was the name my mother was going to name me before Azar made her name me an Azarathian name. Roth is technically my human last name as it was my mothers."  
Robin was stunned, she had told him about her life before but she was very specific to leave her mother out of the stories whether it is that it was too hard for her to talk about her or because her mother was absent from most of her childhood and life as it is. Raven didn't say it but you could tell she both respected and resented her mother.  
"It suits you." Bruce said.  
"I don't mind you using it in public but please I prefer Raven, that's my true name." Raven said.  
Bruce nodded understanding before he turned to look at Robin. "How about you? You don't seem to like it when I call you-"  
"Call me whatever you like. Why waste time on aliases." Robin said.  
"It's just that I'm training-" Bruce said watching as Robin hooked his arm into Ravens which she grudgingly took and followed after him since he was now babying her and wouldn't stop in till she was officially herself completely again. She was lucid for now after the incident on the spaceship earlier but she knew it wouldn't last long as her emotions were quite but another argument and storm was coming along  
"Oh I know, you have a new kid. Please don't mind us, I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Raven and I know you can help her in your own paranoid way." Robin said walking up the steps sending his cold shoulder at the man.  
Bruce stood there with his hands in his pockets and he sighed with his broad shoulders slumping a bit. Alfred came over to him. "Don't take it too harshly. He is just upset, I'm sure coming back here is bringing up many skeletons he's been trying to run from."  
"I don't how I can get it through his thick skull that what I did so long ago was for his good. How was I supposed to know he would go off on his own and find another team he could lead?"  
"Sound like someone I know." Alfred said looking at him with a small smile.  
"Yeah, Barbra." Bruce said with a roll of his eyes even though he knew that wasn't what he was going to say.  
"That reminds me master Bruce, Barbra sent over some of her old clothes that she thought would fit Ms. Roth. I should go give them to her." Alfred said.  
"Why bother, Barbra's here." Bruce said before Alfred would have said something had he not seen a quick shadow swing down the gravel drive and he looked up to see someone disappear in one of the top windows with nothing but the slight blur of red all-star convers which were all too Barbra. "Come on, let's go in and get our guest comfortable."  
Alfred did not miss the fact he used the single of guest and not guests. Alfred knew all too well that Bruce cared for Dick like his own son. And Dick was a teenager on the verge of adulthood still finding who he was and with it he would make mistakes and be angry at the ones he believed stood in his way of finding himself such as Bruce. He knew this all too well because Bruce was this way when he was his age realizing his truest calling and going after it with all of his heart. They were all too similar, like father like son.  
"Yes, lets." Alfred said walking with Bruce into the house.  
Robin had walked into the house expecting it to be like it always has, huge with nice shinny things filling with dust before Alfred could dust where it would just get dusty again since he couldn't keep it up. Ultimately it was the same with deep mahogany pieces but what he wasn't expecting was the thirteen year old kid who slid down the railing of the huge staircase in the front of the house and did a perfect flip landing a few steps away from Raven and Robin.  
"Oh my God, It is you. He said you were coming but I didn't actually think it was going to be you." The kid said looking at Robin with this Idolizing stair like he was bathed in golden light standing in front of him in shining armor.  
"I'm guessing you're the new kid." Robin said pained and annoyed looking over at Raven with the look she usually gave him when kids in Jump ran up to her if they had the courage and told her she was 'So Cool!' and she had no idea how to react. A look that just screamed 'Help Me!'  
"Yeah, my name is Tim Drake. I met you one time when I was little." He said with wide bright eyes. "You were still a Flying Grayson then," Robin winced and Raven could feel the tension in his arm threaded in hers. "You and your parents took a picture with me and my parent's right before the show. I was actually there when your parents die-"  
Suddenly a girl with auburn hair tied in a low pony-tail flipped landing right behind the boy and put a hand around his mouth where he grabbed at it and was mumbling. She looked up and gave a sheepish look. "Sorry about that, he doesn't know when to shut up." She glared at him before the boy glared back at her.  
The boy pushed away from her wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie. "Bleh, your hands taste terrible. What you do, try to cook again?"  
"No, and you know what Bruce said about barading our guests on sight with your questions. Now go do your homework or something before I make my famous fish eye soup and force feed it to you." The girl said stomping her foot and leaning towards him in a threatening manner.  
The boy whitened like a sheet before he looked at Robin and then a questioning look at Raven before running away disappearing to the right of the mansion. The girl turned with a quirky smile. "Sorry about him. Timmy's a little trouble maker but he has a good heart." She was looking at Raven specifically which made her self conscious even behind her cloak. "I'm Barbra by the way."  
"He couldn't be as much of a trouble maker as you though." Robin said with a warming smile which Raven could feel his emotions he usually had around the tower and in Jump but hadn't showed since he followed her to the Justice League headquarters skyrocket. She could feel the mix of happiness, a strange feeling of yearning for something old and even flickers of love hit her as it radiated off of both of them.  
Robin hit Barbra with his shoulder before she pushed off him and hit him with her hip messing around with him. "Shut up pip squeak."  
"Hey, I'm not that little anymore." He said with his arms crossed staring down at her as he was now almost a head taller than her.  
"Finally. We all thought you were part gnome or something the way you were so small for your age." She laughed. "What, it only took nineteen years before you would start to look like your age?"  
"Almost twenty." He said with a smile and a waiting eyebrow rose.  
Barbra gasped which startled Raven because of the emotion change. Barbra raised her hands to her mouth and Robin laughed. "Oh my god, your right, your birthdays in what? Like a week?"  
"Four days, but it's no big deal." Robin said.  
"Oh no it's not. You didn't let me celebrate your birthday for the last three years so I guess I'm just going to half to make up for that." Barbra said grabbing her phone ready to take a call before someone called her and she gave her quirky smile to Robin who chuckled and she answered. "Monogramed stockings, this is Juanito speaking."  
She walked off talking to someone who Raven speculated was her father. "I'm over at a friend's house." More speaking before she said with a roll of her eyes. "Yeah, yeah dad got it. Umhmm, yeah okay, thanks. Bye." She turned with a sigh.  
"Your dad still being as over protective as ever?" Robin said.  
Barbra rolled her eyes. "That's an understatement. I have to wonder what would happen if he found out I was prowling around Gotham at night with a strange man in black tights calling himself a bat. He would probably choke on his own mustache if he didn't already on all the coffee and donuts he and his officers consume."  
Suddenly Raven felt it as all the emotion she had repressed came up, she literally felt happy wake up with a deep yawn and a smile before hearing Barbra's joke and laughed forcing Raven to laugh almost too crazily.  
Barbra was startled looking over as Robin rushed to raven side as the girl closed in on herself throwing her hood over her head after seeing Barbra's suspicious eyes looking at her and judging her.  
"There awake." Raven said looking at Robin under her hood, her hands trembling as he took them and helped her giving her reassurance that he was there for her, he wouldn't leave her. "It was only a matter of time."  
"So Bats was telling the truth, your physio-emotional spectrum _is_ out of whack." Barba said and in some way Raven hated the way she was being stared at by this girl who didn't even know her. She clenched her jaw heavily letting out a groan and a strong squeeze of her hands holding on to Robins as she felt the hot anger boil up to the surface and she fought with everything to not speak the words anger were uttering inside of her head.  
The door of the Wayne mansion opened with Bruce and Alfred and they both soaked up exactly what was happening within a second at the in turned Raven and Robin holding on to her. "Alfred quick, get the containment unit open." Bruce said as the butler ran off.  
Bruce took Raven from Robin and even though she protested against it in her head she said nothing biting down on her tongue. Bruce was huge and muscular, a much larger version of Robin who wasn't too far from becoming like that himself but he was foreign in the emotions that radiated off of him. They were so strange as they radiated off of him that she couldn't pinpoint which ones he was expressing, like he was in a totally different spectrum of emotions on his own.  
He led her to a huge father clock where he opened the glass front and turned a hand on a clock before he shut the door and it disappeared up showing a glowing blue and modern tunnel. "We need to-"  
Fear suddenly surfaced as the emotion from within Raven saw the tunnel and instantly thought of something scary, something where she would get hurt or trapped and following Fears lead Raven pulled away from Bruce backing away from him with a raised glowing dark hand. Raven herself could do nothing as a lot of her control had been used on Anger who got stronger and stronger every day.  
"Whoa, Calm down Ms. Roth, there's no need for that." He had his raised slowly as he edged near her.  
Raven clenched her hands closed and her eyes feeling herself fall from her legs and to her knees. She leaned over, head down where purple hair fell around her face. "I'm losing control." She got out through clenched teeth. "Shock me. Knock me out or else I'm going to hurt someone."  
She saw the boy standing feet away behind Bruce looking shocked, he was wondering what his mentor was going to do next. Suddenly felt this surge of confidence hit her from nowhere as her Green cloaked courage took ahold of her and she jumped to her feet.  
Bruce took this as his shot and jumped at her but she involuntarily raised her hand sending black energy up as she hovered and moved away from his advance. He tried to grab her again but courage and confidence took her over controlling her movements and she evaded him again and again.  
Robin showed up in her view along with Barbra as Barbra helped Bruce and they both were just trying to get her under control throwing some bat-devices at her with netting or heavy rope.  
"Robin!" She screamed the second she got a little bit of space from her emotions that swallowed her. "Use the electr-"She screamed as she felt it. Anger pulled on her chain and one chord of the chain pulled and lengthened just a slight bit giving her enough room that she was almost touching the portal. She felt the crack in her mind as the earth rumbled like an earthquake sending all of her emotions fighting with each other over dominance lost their balance in the rumble falling over.  
"You're stupid for believing this man who calls himself a bat could ever help you." Anger said with a sickening smirk across her face, four beady eyes staring at the white Raven who was bruised and beaten standing at the base of the forbidden door that was now even more cracked open and she had more space to cover.  
Raven said it out loud as she now could not split what she said in her head from her physical body. "He's the best there is. If he cannot help then no one can and I have hope he can help."  
"_Hope_." Anger scowled, her arms were as far behind her tied to the chains as she pressed forward towards the White part of Raven, her true consciousness. "You may have used _hope_ to get rid of our father but even you can't _hope_ to destroy your demons."  
"I won't let you get to me." Raven said as she had forced herself down on the ground and the bat clan had just been watching keeping their distance. "I control you, not the other way around."  
"No Raven, Your deepest desire, your calling is from me. I CONTROL YOU!" Anger said and she was so close to the door, her influence radiation off of her and blowing White raven back and forcing Raven herself to rise floating off the ground with a sickening scream and an arched back as Anger and her conscious fought over control of her body.  
"Raven!" Robin yelled. In a split second he grabbed the electroconetic disk he had in his belt that was charged specifically enough to knock her out just in case something like this happened. He ran up the railing of the grand stairs and right before he reached the top he threw the disk where it hit her with a pop and electric tendrils arched all the way up her body.  
"AHHH!" She screamed as she convulsed and then all blackness, all quite of her mind came and she began to fall. Robin just as quickly jumped over the railing grabbing her in midair and landed easily with grace and set her down on the floor, her body twitching every so often as the electricity was draining out of her.  
"You were right Dick; she really does need my help." Bruce said ready to pick her up and carry her down to the secret bat cave where he was originally going to take her.  
"You did nothing to help her; I'm starting to believe maybe we shouldn't have come here in the first place." Robin said growling at Bruce before picking her unconscious body up and caring her to the tube that lead down.  
Barbra watched the care he had for Raven the girl, the way after all insanity in her mind she had yelled out for him to stop her. She was fighting with herself and Barbra had frozen for a while there, of course Tim had since he wasn't even inducted yet into this business but Bruce did too. None of them knew how to take this, how to handle it but Dick did and he handled it well all except for at the end pushing Bruce's help away.  
She missed Dick, he had been her best friend for a while there in till that night when Joker caught him and shot him right in the chest. That was such a bad night because she hadn't even been there. She had been at home with her dad after spending a whole day going through classes at Gotham University when she got the call from Alfred. She had rushed as quickly as she had ever over to the mansion and down to the bat cave.  
When she got there, there had been blood smeared on the floors and screaming echoing at every corner. When she first saw him there, strapped to an operating table on level three screaming his lounges out, Bruce half bat half man by this point in costume was pulling a bullet out of Dick's chest. The sickening rattle as he dropped it into a glass container hit her ears and she felt at that point both throwing up and crying but her clear sense of bravery and clear mindedness that Bruce had taught her made her rush over to help.  
Joker hadn't just shot him with a normal gun, no that wouldn't do for the psychotic clown from hell. The maniac shot him with sharp edge silver that imbedded into his chest all over. If it hadn't been for Joker being such a terrible aim they would have never gotten the chance to save him like they did.  
Alfred was as much a help as Barbra was as the three of them worked together as a team and extracted every sharp little piece of splintered silver from his chest no matter how deep. There were a few times the smell of the blood and alcohol got to her and she had to back away to catch a breath of air pushing down the nausea but she always continued next to Bruce following his every instruction of Dick who had by this point passed out and Alfred was just trying to keep his dropping heart rate going.  
In the end they barely saved him. In the end Barbra who had her favorite shirt stained with his blood that her every so often in surgery wiped on herself threw up after crawling away and eventually crying herself asleep on the cold stone floors.  
That night had changed everything including Dick and just seeing him with this girl Raven, the way he treated her with a sisterly bond was interesting to see firsthand. She was both happy to see him and sad to know he wasn't the same boy she use to know. He had grown up, gone through hardships without her and found new people he could rely on. It was saddening but she knew it had to have happened, or else she would have never talked herself into seeing him up at the leagues quarters or even now for their arrival.  
Things were changing as just as Bruce has to except that Dick isn't the little boy he trained anymore Robin has to except that forgiveness is earned in time and Bruce deserved it by now.  
Robin placed Raven in the chamber in which Alfred had prepared and he watched as the door sealed with an airlock and she laid there unconscious behind the glass. Her eyes squeezing shut every so often as her nightmares came and even he couldn't save her from them.  
Bruce was there last chance. He was there lucky break if there was one.


	10. Escape in the Labyrinth

She had no idea when Waller would come for her and take her to where ever it was the Suicide squad quarters were. She wasn't even sure if there was one or if Waller would just grab her for a mission send her off and if she returned which wasn't a for sure, and then drop her back into Cadmus. She had no idea.

After the conversation with Kid that had broken her heart and she hoped that he wasn't completely broken like she was when she ended it for both of them due to her 'mission' in which she was just saving him from getting hurt if she really did die on this mission and he found out later second hand. She loved him; she loved him so much it hurt. It hurt to know that even though he had taken a chance on her she knew he was just going to lose and she was not right for him. He deserved better than her.  
Well currently she was going through her schedule of the day like she had been doing for the last week. Right now she was in history with ten other people. It used to be the full class but she had noticed in the last three days the meta- human teenagers were being carted off to another facility by fives.  
She had been playing with her pencil staring at the small eraser pieces she could poke and move with the tip when she heard her name and Alice who sat next to her staring out of the window like she usually did with this misty look probably imagining herself beyond out of the high electric fences keeping them in bumped Jinx with her elbow.  
Jinx sat up, she usually didn't zone out but she couldn't help it as she thought of Wally. "I'm sorry what did you say Mrs. X?"  
The teacher or scholar in this case looked down with a small smile, pushing up her glasses on her nose she looked up at Jinx exposing her one blue eye on the left and one gold eye on the right. "Jinx, if you are going to be staying here then I expect you pay attention."  
"How could she when this class is as dull as the stale crackers we get at lunch?"  
Jack who had a mop of blond hair and a scruff on his chin said. He leaned back against his chair keeping from falling over by stretching his arm with his elastic powers and holding on to the edge of the table.  
"I second that, those things are so dry you could blow on them and they'd blow away." Theodor who was the guy who had attacked Jinx when she first showed up with his super strength and inability to be hurt for very long said backing up his friend. "I hate the food at the cafeteria, it's so gross."  
"Guys, shut up." Jason said glaring at the two and they looked over at him and did as he told. He was the king of this place and unlike his girlfriend Clara he didn't need to remind everyone that he was, it was just known among everyone and they never asked why. "Go on Mrs.X." Jason said gesturing with his hand before he crossed it over his chest like it was before.  
"Thank you Jason." She said looking at him briefly. "Jinx, I originally asked you if you know the reasoning behind the apocalypse last year?"  
The class groaned and Jinx felt her heart beat quicken just a bit. "Uhh.." She began.  
Clara who sat next to Jason and to Jinx's dismay next to her rolled her eyes. "Poor thing, she must still be in shock after breaking up with her boyfriend last night." She flicked her blond hair back. "Couldn't say I feel bad for him though."  
Something snapped in Jinx, everything about this place made Jinx feel like she was in a box that she was shoved in and almost too big to fit as she strained against the walls in frustration but knowing she shouldn't fight it. "How the hell do you know that?!" Jinx yelled as the map in the front of the room snapped up rolling and the table that she smacked her hand down on the table where cracks when up the stone top.  
Clara backed up in shock into Jason as she watched the cracks for half a second and then smiled before looking up at Jinx. "Oh please with the red eyes and depressed look? I knew either you were turning for the full moon or you just broke up with someone. How you did it, I don't know but its true isn't it witch?" Clara said with a triumph smile.  
"It's none of your business." Jinx said feeling all the restraint she had held herself back with a snap.  
"I'm the Queen of this place, everything is my business." Clara said walking forward.  
"Girls stop!" Mrs.X said trying to subdue the fight.  
Clara flicked her hand at Mrs.X without looking at her and the necklace around her throat behind the lab coat tugged at her throat and threw her back against the wall. "Ugh so annoying don't you think?"  
"I'd say." Jack mumbled behind her.  
Jason stood behind Clara not giving any disapproval or anything; in fact he looked at the whole situation with a ravenous glint in his eye so shinny as the top of his smooth head.  
"So Witch how did you do it?" Clara said pushing Jinx back who was a bit surprised not to have run into Alice who was known for blocking things out with her daydreaming and would have not even moved from her chair. "How did you message your boyfriend, oops I mean your now EX- boyfriend?"  
Jinx gritted her teeth as she felt the stain against her fingers to let the powers out. Everything in her being wanted to eliminate this girl who had grinded on her nerves all week. She clenched her hands together; you could see the glow of pink coming from them by then. "Wouldn't you like to know."  
"I would and you're going to tell me." Clara pushed on and Jinx fell back into the wall but after fighting for five years in real and unreal situations she had learn how being back up against a wall with her power could be more helpful then not. "Nobody keeps secrets from me. Especially potential ones that can get me out of this hell hole."  
Jinx laughed. "You know if you hadn't been such a bitch to me all week I might actually tell you how to get out of this place, after all I've done it before."  
Clara narrowed her eyes as Jinx realized she hadn't known that Jinx was originally from Cadmus, she must have thought she was just some poor Meta-Human captured or made an agreement with the government with her family to be taken. "So that's why dead eyes and you are so chummy huh? What are you then, some freak experiment, because I've heard Donavan use to do that."  
Jinx felt the concrete behind her under her palms. "For someone who says she knows all the secrets in this facility sure seems like she knows nothing." Jinx could hear Kid Flash in her voice as he would have said something like that when he was cornered like she was.  
Clara's black eyes flared before she thrusted her hand back picking up the metal lamp on the opposite side of the classroom and sending it forward to hit Jinx who was just about to send a pulse of power up through the wall and wait for the unexpected to happen.  
Suddenly someone with black hair stood in Jinxes way, one hand grabbing Jinx's hand away from the wall, the other in front of her on Clara's cheek softly. Jinx didn't understand what Alice was doing getting in the way of Jinx's fight when she saw Clara.  
The girls eyes were only dots in the middle of her huge dark eyes open and petrified, the lamp fell to the ground where Mrs.X had fell but wasn't there anymore. She stood there as strain filled her whole body like she was forced to not move. Her mouth was part way open as a scream or something alike was caught in her throat.  
"Get away from her you frea-" Jason said ready to defend his girlfriend before Alice looked up at him and his words caught in his throat, his eyes dilating the same as he was held there painfully.  
Jinx could see the change as both of them whitened sickly before something snapped in their heads and you could see it as the lights in their heads were flipped off and they were suddenly moving again after figments in their imagination. Clara stumbled back against Jason's chest and then over the table and fell as she swatted and screamed at imagined bee's perhaps. Jason struggled as he tried to strangle something he thought was in his hands trying to eat him.  
"What did you do?" Jinx said so quietly as fear eased its way into her with a chill and Goosebumps all the way up her arms.  
Alice turned around to face Jinx now letting go of her wrist which she had forgotten she had taken to stop her. Alice always looked depressed but in this moment she looked between a little satisfied at taking down the most annoying people in Cadmus and like she had an even heavier weight than the one she carried on her shoulders. "I used my powers. They were asking for it." She shrugged and then placed herself against the wall and slid down it never looking directly at Jinx who silently thanked to no one in particular not wanting to end up like the two dimwits screaming over the way.  
"What are you doing?" Jinx said expecting the girl to do something more dynamic then just sitting down as Clara was still screaming and Jason was wrestling something on the floor as Theodor and Jack tried to snap him back to his senses.  
"I'm waiting for them to come for me." Alice said with no emotion in her sickening sweet voice as she closed her eyes. There was a slight twitch from her body as if she had jumped at something she had seen behind her eyes like a memory.  
"Who, Archer? Mrs. X?" Jinx said before remembering her momentary teacher who had seemed to have disappeared after Clara threw her against a wall.  
"Who cares, either way there coming for me and possibly for you. They'll come barging in here with their electric guns, get out all the kids who just had the bad luck of being in here," There was a flicker as Alice looked at Jinx and she was silently referring to the fact that Jinx had caused the fight because of her charm and not just because of Clara and her impulses. "They'll detain Clara and Jason and possibly Theodore and Jack for getting involved by trying to help them. They'll grab me with all unnecessary force and throw my crown on and I'll be forced back into me head again to face my own worst nightmares so I can't fight back which there is no point to it anyways. Then they'll torture me and it will be all over like it always is and I'll go back to my everyday schedule. For you I have no idea what they'll do to you but I promise you it won't be pleasant. Don't let Archer fool you, he hates meta-humans more than anyone here. He finds it amusing when the scientists cut us open and we scream."  
Jinx was taken back because Archer seemed like a nice guy, a supportive and well-tempered man. "Isn't he-?"  
"No. He's a retired assassin, one of the best but he was taken down by a meta-human with the very own arrows he possesses and he's had it out for us since." Alice said and Jinx suddenly understood that Clara wasn't the one who knew secrets, no she was a gossip but Alice was the real one who knew the secrets of Cadmus. How had Jinx been so stupid not to see it right away?  
"Alice, can I ask you something?" Jinx said sitting beside her only friend in this place. Alice shrugged her shoulders still keeping her eyes closed. "You've been here almost as long as I can remember, do you know what the experiment was Donavan was trying to do when I- When I was made?" Jinx said looking at the girl who was unresponsive in till she shook her head.  
Jinx's heart fell. It was a long shot anyways. "Well then do you know about the Teen-"  
"The Titans DNA was supposedly stolen, I know. That's why you're here isn't it?" The girl looked over but never made direct eye contact with Jinx who felt her heart speed whether it be because of tiny Alice or because she was just compromised. Alice never waited for Jinx to confirm. "You came here for nothing."  
"What?" Jinx was now officially taken back by the strange girl. "What do you mean?"  
Alice shook her head. "Your boyfriend was right, Waller's playing you. Cadmus never-"  
Suddenly the door of the classroom burst open and the guards they had been seeing patrolling as they escorted the teams of kids away for the last couple of days burst through. They had their guns up finding that most of the kids who had the misfortune of being in the room were already gone and captured since there was nowhere to _go_. It was only Jinx and Alice in the corner on the wall and Clara and Jason who were slowly coming to by the help of Theodore and Jack.  
"Get them detained." One man said behind a mask that obscured his voice. Guards rushed forward and Jack and Theodore raise their hands watching the guns. Theodore didn't want to but as the man pushed his gun forward and the loud sharp charging sound came Theodore complied regretfully. Jack looked back and forth like a cornered wild animal before he was grabbed and detained with cuffs he couldn't get out of, even with his stretching ability.  
Clara was picked up by the arms of two guards and she kicked away from them screaming profanity and wriggling as she realized what was happening before one of them hit her with a charge of their gun and she convulsed before the charge left her and she was carried away limply.  
Jason was dragged out as he was bleeding because he had hit the side of a desk with the side of his head when wrestling the figment of his imagination. They carried him away and the first guard looked over at Jinx and Alice and he grabbed the metal band strapped to his side.  
"Project 553 do not resist or we will use force." He said keeping his face down as he walked over carefully like Alice was a wild animal on the verge of attacking when she was the farthest thing from it just sitting there.  
Jinx's heart pounded hard as Alice's words were still pounding in her head. "Alice what were you trying to say about Cadmus?" She said quickly darting her head between Alice and the guard and his force behind ready to shoot at any sudden movement towards them.  
Alice looked over at Jinx and she swore that she would never forget the look on her face. The innocence of a girl that was forcefully taken from her reflected through her hollow eyes. "Don't ever trust anyone from Cadmus; you'll just get hurt if you do."  
Just then the guard reached Alice and grabbed her taking the shiny metal band with the glowing circuits on the inside slid over Alice's head to sit right above her brow and her eyes glazed over and she was no longer there. The band controlled her when nothing else could.  
Alice's last words pounded and pounded as her heart did the same. It was so loud that she didn't even hear the guard who had detained Alice was speaking to her and when she didn't respond or correspond he charged his gun and forced it towards her where it shocked her awake with the high pitch sound.  
Jinx jumped up and with speed and agility she kicked the gun away from the man with her right foot. Then the charge of the twelve other guns hit her ears and before the blast could hit her she jumped, her hands landing on two different guards' shoulders and she pushed off of them sending them apart and into their fellow guard as she landed on her feet and ran.  
What Alice said about Cadmus and the way she had said about the Titans DNA worried Jinx. "The Titans DNA was supposedly stolen." Supposedly? "You came here for nothing." Alice's voice rang in her ears as she dashed through the halls not knowing exactly where she was going. "Waller's playing with you. Cadmus never-"  
"Cadmus never stole the Titans DNA." Jinx finished as she felt so stupid. She had been played by Waller and there was no way of telling what Waller, once she got her grubby hands on her, would make her do. "Well then I guess I just can't get caught this time."  
Jinx closed her eyes and took a breath as she felt the world slow and she thought about Wally and how this was probably what it was like for him. Everything slowing, everything calm and you were in the middle of the storm where it was nicest.  
Her eyes glowed with heat as her pink aura came flooding from her body as she concentrated and then she let go. The whiplash of the energy pulverized everything around her. The concrete hallways exploded away as classrooms near with bar covered windows shattered and paper, desks and everything between went flying. The lights went out before the ceiling cracked and light from the four o'clock sun came streaming in giving the only light despite Jinx's hands that radiated pink fire.  
She heard voices as people; guards specifically were reacting to the huge attack Jinx had created. She had never had power that huge before but she didn't waist the miracle as she ran through the hallways finding as she passed through two doors that had been locked but she had blasted open she was in a restricted area. She might as well have been in a maze but every time she heard voice she always seemed to run the right away before they disappeared, just like luck.  
She stopped in the dark hall gasping for frightened air. Her hands were clenched as the pink fire radiated from her hands and she could see nothing but a few feet in front of her in the pitch dark. "They're going to find me." She whispered saying what she was thinking.  
Hot tears threatened to spill over as her emotions were high. She could hear voices far, far off. She could feel people's energy near somehow coming on to where she was located. "Oh god Alice." Jinx said as her realization that they had Alice before she ran hit her. "I can't leave her." Jinx said finding there was no point determining what she was thinking from saying it out loud. "Not again."  
She heard immediate voices from her right. Her eyes darted around and she could see everything around her from just the slight reflection of the glow of her hands. She silently thanked someone above that she had her cat eyes, no matter how strange they were. She bolted for the door she saw in the dark and tried the handle before a spark came from her hand and it clicked open.  
She fell inside closing the door quickly and facing it with out held hands and trying to slow down her breathing which was all she could hear for a while there till she heard the clamoring of boots and the light underneath the door as there flashlights flashed forward. Her heart beat hit so hard against her eardrum. A small drop of sweat laced down the side of her face as she stood there shaking, waiting for them to come and find her.  
She could remember things Donavan did to her, him personally. His scientists were dedicated to their science no matter how brutal it was to the subject as they studied them in every way but Donavan crossed the fine line of science and insanity with Jinx. The boys had never had the same trauma that she did over the years in Hive because they were exactly what saved them, boys.  
Donavan had fun with Alice and Jinx because where the others girls were clones of something such as in Margret's case taking on catlike traits or even Aliens strength he always said that "It is all trivial. There are hundreds like them that can be made like them. But you two are different. Unique in your own way."  
She could even remember what he looked like as the terror of being found clicked on all the memories in which had took years to get rid of came flooding to her. Black oily hair that was always sticking in every way, thick goggles covering his eyes always reflecting the fear of his next victim, his thick mustache that could never hid the sadistic smile on his face. He wore a white lab coat in which case Jinx remembered at one time that he had slashed at her with a knife when she was tied to a chair and she had seen her blood, pinkish red splatter over his coat as he laughed at the stain and continued on.  
He enjoyed the girls the most because whereas the boys tried not to cry when he did his sickening experiments for just his enjoyment, the girls never held back screams or cries. Alice and Jinx were different in that case too. Alice took on things like this with no emotion and no fighting back and there was never a sound bigger than a groan from her when he swung a knife at her and cut her, even when she was younger. Jinx was too headstrong to let him enjoy her screaming. She remembered this now.  
She even remembered the night he called her to his lab in which the guards strapped her down to the chair that had more blood spilt on it then an executioner's block. She had just turned twelve and she was a pretty twelve despite the fact that she was so thin. She had long luscious pink hair that shinned and fell to her chest that was still growing. He had fun forcing her legs open and watching her squirm as he teased to take her innocence.  
She heard the boots hit the floor in front of the door and she waited as tears streamed down her hot cheeks in silence as they stood there and voices could be heard before the boots left. The whole army of guards it seemed left in rhythmic patterns as their boots faded away and Jinx sighed whipping away the hot salty tears from her cheeks with shaking hands.  
She looked up quickly knowing she needed to do something before the window of opportunity was lost but before she could she caught the glint of her glowing hands hit against something shinny. She turned and she saw the cabinet in front of her, as she raised her hands around she saw rows and rows in the room. She stood in awe as she realized opening one of the cabinets that it had files and files of experiments, Meta-humans in there care, plans and much more.  
This was what she was waiting for; this was her lucky break out of the very many unlucky things that happened to her. She went running forward towards the cabinets scanning to find a filing set and to find her number or even name if they filed her by it. She found that they had it in several filing systems. The cabinets on the right were experiments split in half from ones that worked and ones that failed. She found that the ones on the right were the plans they had, and she had found while looking that she knew a special Kryptonian would find very interesting too if she could get out of the horrid place. Lastly she found the ones in the middle, cabinets and cabinets of them all filed by number were the Meta-human experiments they had or had ever had.  
She tore through the cabinets in till she found her number and the thick file that belonged only to the highly wanted Lucky Jinx. It was the same one Waller had interrogated her with when she basically made Jinx accept to the joining the Suicide squad. It was still fresh, only put here a few days before. Jinx tore through the thick file finding miles and miles of paperwork that cops from Jump did after she committed a crime. She would have felt bad about creating so much havoc before at that moment when she found it, her original file before it had been updated at the very back.  
She grabbed the diagnostics sheet in the front. It had her weight, her strange eye and hair color, her supposed age and other physical things including the powers she possessed and abilities like her extreme flexibility and her above normal way she feels and heals to pain and strength, endurance, and speed. It had been newly improved as Margret's name was written at the bottom to confirm it. She found her old diagnostic sheet too as it was printed on older brittle paper. She found the report that she had gone missing and escaped from Cadmus.  
Her fingers fumbled with the papers as she was still trying to find the report that she craved the most. She had to bite down on her toung to keep a little bit of pressure and focus on the task. Then she hit it. The paper that would tell her everything she needed to know. Who she was stolen from when she was born, the parents she never knew. What Donavan had infected her with, whether it was alien or his own concoction? She needed to know. This was the real reason she had agreed to come back.  
Suddenly the door opened and Jinx tensed. She heard the heals clicking heavily against the floor as the light hit the back of Jinx and all she could do was stand there next to the open cabinet where her file was resting on, her hands on the only paper she needed to see.  
"I thought I would find you here." Waller's voice hit Jinx's ears sending a shiver down her spine.  
"You're alone. I can…sense it." Jinx said slowly as she could. This whole time she had this strange feeling of when someone was close even before she could see them turn the corner.  
"You're a very observant one aren't you?" Waller said as Jinx slowly moved around. She found the woman holding a gun in her hand but it was used mostly as a precaution. Jinx scencerily doubted the politician in front of her would use the gun on her; she was too prestigious for that.  
"Very much so in the dark." Jinx said still holding on to the paper in her hand. "Did you know that cat eyes can see clearly with one sixth the light of a normal human?" It was true even with just the small flicker of Jinx's glowing hands she could see better than a human could with a flashlight such as Waller's. The light from Waller's flashlight was almost blinding in the dark that surrounded them casting off a sharp glow against the floor and reflecting off other surfaces in which only Jinx could see.  
"What are you doing? I thought we made an agreement that you would join the suicide squad, do the needed missions to get rid of your past record." Waller said with a stone hard face, no compassion or scencerity behind her voice.  
"A friend of mine said that you should never trust anyone in Cadmus, and I have to agree with her. You tricked me. You never had the Titans DNA. You probably never even knew I was here for it in till I told you, and you tricked me when you never said anything about it. It was a good play but I've played in worse games." Jinx said.  
Waller raised an eyebrow. "I hardly doubt that."  
"I bet you've heard of the name Slade." Jinx waited as she saw Waller's reorganization of the name hit her face. "Did you know that my team and I were the first to work for him. He wanted to show the Titans as well as the world there was another man capable of taking civilization down, and he would do it with hardly anything but his own intellect. He was smart too because my team got screwed over by him, I should have graduated three years ago from Hive instead of two."  
The woman's eyes were now raised fully and Jinx had the feeling that not a lot of people got to see the stone cold Amanda Waller shocked. "Did you know that Brother Blood was my mentor? He hated and loved me in the same way. He brought on a whole cyber army along with countless detonators that could have destroyed Jump and countless cities like Steel down. But I bet you didn't know that because the Titans cleaned it up before it ever happened."  
Waller stood there holding on to her gun very tightly by this point. "Since I got out of Cadmus when I was twelve I was trained to do bad. I am bad luck, I cause destruction and havoc everywhere I go and for good reason. As I grew up here I never had one kindness, I grew up hard and unforgiving, I laugh at pain from others. I always wondered why I was this way knowing it couldn't just be my upbringing that made me feel this way. I knew there had to be a deeper reason to my feeling of hatred and darkness. And I've found it." Jinx raised the paper she had held to so hard in her hand.  
"And you want to know what I've realized." Jinx asked Waller who stood there clenching her teeth glaring at Jinx. "It doesn't matter. I found someone who loves me for me. I found people who are happy to be around me instead of being forced to. And I found a purpose that is more than hurting people and stealing for petty needs. So it doesn't matter what this paper says or any of the files you have on me. I'll repay for the wrongs I've done somehow but I'm not going to join your suicide squad because like the love of my life says, You choose who you are and I realized when I chose him I did choose to be good. He is the Luckiest break I'll ever get."  
Jinx turned around and grabbed the whole file and stuck the piece of paper inside of it. "I'm starting over from now on." Then her hands lit on pink fire and the whole file caught as paper does.  
"What are you doing?" Waller asked with wide eyes stepping forward before Jinx held a glowing hand out at her. "You can't just destroy-"  
"Oh yeah? Watch me." Jinx turned her hand not at the cabinets about the plans but the meta-humans, all the ones who should have never been caught and recruited for Cadmus. Nothing was good about this place. Jinx told Robin that in the beginning of this whole mission and she still stuck to it. Suddenly her power radiated as the last bit of her file burned and she watched it turn to ash with a slight regret before she let go and her power went in waves hitting the cabinets blowing them apart. Papers flew everywhere as metal burst open. She rounded around hitting the cabinets filled with past and present experiments.  
She turned and saw the cabinets with the plans for Cadmus. "You wouldn't dare." Waller growled. There was the glint in Jinx's eye that said otherwise right as she rose her radiating hands and then let go.  
The cabinets blew open with papers flying everywhere, some on fire like the others floating down right as Jinx heard the cocking of the old style gun and she turned just in time to watch Waller with her clenched teeth, fire rising from her dark brown eyes as her gun pointed at Jinx and she pulled the trigger.  
Boom.


	11. Like old Times

"It's midday, maybe we should wake her." Tim said looking at the strange girl sleeping on the floor of the circular containment unit, her dark cloak sitting on her like a blanket. He crouched down to get a better look at the strange girl. He had never seen anything like her before.

"No, leave her to sleep. She needs it." Bruce said behind him as he was tinkering on his huge computer as he was scanning her through the unit, blue light falling on the girl every so often.  
Tim looked at the girl turning his head to the side and he saw her face under the cloak. "She's pretty." He said as she slept and one part of her hair fell over her face in an intriguing way.  
"Yeah she is." A voice came and Tim turned surprised to see the mysterious Dick Grayson, the first Robin standing there in normal clothes, sunglasses over his eyes. He had his hands in his dark jean pockets. He wore a red shirt that fit his now broad chest well and Tim had to wonder if he would ever look like that someday. The guy's hair was tasseled up into spikes and it strangely made him even cooler. "She doesn't notice but she's very pretty."  
Tim didn't know what to say to this guy, the guy in which Tim had always wanted to be. This was Dick Grayson, one of the Flying Grayson's who were a world known family act able to do trick and feats in which others could only wish to do. They even had their own move in which only a Grayson could do, a quadruple summersault in which they could do in midair without a net like they were known for.  
"How do you-"Tim began timidly as he asked his idol.  
"How do I know her? We go way back, she's been my best friend for years now, practically my sister." Robin said. He liked the kid despite how he was being replaced by Batman a second time, but that wasn't Tim's fault. "We've faced death many times and she never faltered to take it straight on. None of my friends have ever."  
"I think it's so cool that you created the Teen Titans!" Tim said noticing that Dick was happily talking to him unlike the night before. Tim was trying not to bound up and down on his feet but he couldn't help it and Robin thought it was cute because he was just a boy, he remembered when he was like that before.  
"Believe me, it was more of an accident then anything." Robin said laughing as he remembered Starfire dropping from the sky and tarring up the whole city and as he tried to stop her Beastboy and Cyborg showed up to help him but in the end it was Raven who figured out the real problem and how to befriend Starfire who was just frightened is all.  
"So is it true that when everyone got frozen in stone that you-"  
"Yeah it's true." Robin said smiling. "Actually Raven," He motioned to her where she slept. "Her father is Trigon who tried to destroy our dimension but she stopped him practically on her own, with hope." He said smiling down at her.  
"But I heard that your whole team was there to stop him." Tim said racking his brain for what he remembered in history class.  
"We were, Raven gave the last part of herself to us so we could be saved and as the world turned to stone we were left to stop him but as my team kept his attention on them I knew that there had to be a way to destroy Trigon and I felt, I knew, that she was still alive so Slade and I-"  
"Slade!" Tim yelled looking up at Robin with wide eyes. "Isn't he like your arch nemesis? The guy that will always try to take you down? Your Joker to the Batman?"  
Robin heard a small chuckle over by Bruce who was scanning Raven and her health. Dick turned to look at Tim. "Well yeah, but he was double crossed by Trigon and if there's one thing you should know about Slade is that he calls the shots not the other way around."  
"Sounds like someone else I know." Bruce said under his breath but Robin heard it anyways with a small scowl.  
"He wanted to take down Trigon probably even more than we did so we went after Raven, well I went after Raven he just came for part of the ride and then to take on his own personal needs. In the end I found her, but she was half her age that she was then. Just a little girl but she came anyways despite that she was weak and could hardly walk on her own so I carried her. And in the end she found her strength when all of us except her had been taken down. She saved the whole dimension with just hope." Robin was staring at Raven who was dead asleep still.  
"Wow, you guys are awesome!" Tim said looking between Raven and Dick.  
"Speak for yourself kid. In a while you're going to be wearing the R on your chest." Dick said with a bit of resentment that he wanted Bruce to hear more than Tim who didn't deserve his unkindness. Dick was told by Barbra that Tim had figured out who the Batman truly was with his own intellect and confronted him, in the perfect time too when Jason's death had hit Bruce so hard that it seemed that the Batman needed a Robin to keep him sain. Tim was good for Bruce, especially since the boy took a lot of attention with his new training in all forms of hand to hand combat.  
"I don't feel right taking your job though." Tim said rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Its okay kid, I've been replaced before, what's another?" Dick said walking away. "I'm going to see if Alfred baked any of his famous butter scones."  
"Did you say butter scones?" Barbra said and Dick looked up to see her up a level standing there. She grabbed a pole and it took her down where she jumped off on the main level where they all were. "Do you remember that one time when-"  
"Robots were taking over Gotham and we were chowing down on butter scones when we thought Alfred was a robot and you told me to kick his head off."  
"Alfred sounds too much like Alfred." Barbra said saying what Robin had said when he was only fourteen.  
"He threatened to not make scones for a year!" Robin said as he laughed and Barbra joined him.  
"Did someone ask for my butter scones?" Alfred said as he walked in through the elevator holding a tray of hot scones.  
"Impeccable timing like always." Barbra said through a British accent and picked up a scone sending the man one of her famous smiles before biting down.  
Robin took one after Tim grabbed one and he smelled the warm flakiness of the delicate pastry, his whole mouth watered. He bit down feeling the crunchy sweet and buttery warm taste explode in his mouth and he could not help but think of childhood and a time where things were perfect. "Mmm." He moaned.  
"He sure like's Alfred's scones." Tim said leaning into Barbra who laughed.  
"No, he likes the memories that come from them." She said in which Tim sort of understood but also didn't and that was alright.  
"Alfred, please give me the recipe for these." Robin said begging with the man as he swallowed a few more.  
"Master Dick, this whole family is known for their secrets and this is my biggest one. I won't give it up that easily." Alfred said with humor in his eyes despite it not showing easily on his face.  
Dick was disappointed but he was okay with Alfred not telling him, it gave him a reason to come back later.  
"Wait, so tell me exactly what happened for Raven to lose control of her emotions." Bruce said turning his seat back from the screen to face Robin.  
Robin sighed and began at the beginning. "We were out."  
"Doing what?" Bruce asked as he wrote something in his batphone which was basically a supercomputer in his pocket.  
"We were out for Pizza." Robin said through clenched teeth.  
Bruce nodded but Robin could have sworn he was showing disapproval. "Go on."  
"Well Beastboy and Cyborg were messing around when Cyborgs cyber eye went off blinking for emergency and he went through a report realizing that someone was trying to hack into our private systems but Cyborgs systems blocked them out. We rushed home to find everything where we had left it except in our rooms."  
"What was taken?" Bruce asked looking at Robin with his blue eyes.  
"From Starfire it was a pair of warn clothes that had her DNA including a bit of blood from a previous fight all over them. From Beastboy it was glass soda bottle that had his saliva from drinking it. From Cyborg it was an old tissue he used from sneezing that morning. From me it was hard to find since I'm very tighty including my trashcan but they stole bandages from our hospital wing that had my blood all over them before Raven healed me."  
"And her?" Bruce asked after writing down everything important on his phone.  
"Hair from her brush which is where she found the mirror." Robin said. "In fact when we were flying home, Raven was holding on to me she yelled and we fell for a second or two before she got control again and I asked what was wrong but she said it was nothing, just a sharp pain in her head in which she waved off since we had something more serious to handle."  
Bruce looked at Robin to continue on. "She screamed when she found her mirror. We thought someone was still in the tower and was attacking her, we burst through her door expecting an attacker but she was just on the floor of her room panicking as she had splintered glass all over and she was trying to put it together but was cutting her hands in the process. Her spells were knocked over and spilled all over including the frame of her mirror and the glass that laid everywhere. It took Beastboy and Starfire to get her out in her manic state so they could clean her cuts and Cyborg and I could clean up the mess."  
"Anything else?"  
"Not much but we figured out that someone from Cadmus had come in trying to hack into our files and taken our DNA for some plan of theirs and Raven's mirror was just an accident."  
"How do you know it was someone from Cadmus? Also how do you know Raven mirror shattering was an accident?" Bruce asked.  
Robin could tell he was testing him. "Because the little footage we got of the person-"  
As if on cue the whole cave went off as the alarm told them someone was attacking Gotham and the Bat light was on signaling Bruce to go into combat.  
"Sweet, Time to kick butt!" Tim said with his fist in his hand and a bright smile and Robin had to wonder if he looked like that when he was that young.  
"Oh no, you're staying here." Bruce said as he ran over to a small room and the doors closed instantly.  
"What!" Tim said as he jumped and ran over to the door. "No, come on Bruce! I wanna come!"  
"No. You're not ready." Bruce said behind the door.  
"Brucy, come on we don't mind him coming along." Barbra said aiding to help Tim.  
"We?"  
"I'm coming along, you don't actually expect me to stay here while you go after the bad guy, do you?" Robin said leaning against the wall.  
"Yeah and this is what you pay me for." Barbra said with a smirk.  
"You get paid? How come I don't?" Tim said.  
"Because you got adopted by one of the richest bachelors in North America. I however still need to pay off my tuition fees." Barbra said before Dick snorted and she turned on him. "Oh don't get me started Mr. I'll just build a freaking tower on my own private island I now own with my allowance money." He laughed and she glared.  
The doors suddenly opened and Bruce was standing there fully decked out in his suit that hugged his body with armor. "Fine but I am not waiting and I'm not babysitting." He turned to Barbra. "He is your responsibility."  
Barbra rolled her eyes. "Isn't he always? Remember that time he broke that vase right in front of you and instead of grounding him you yelled at me!"  
"You were the one who convinced me to take him on. He is your problem in till he is fully trained." Batman said in his husky voice.  
"Yes!" Tim said as he jumped up and fist pumped the air.  
"Go get suited up!" Barbra yelled at Tim who grabbed the poll and it glowed blue sending him up two levels where the suits were. "You too." She said to Dick before she walked into the room Bruce had been in and changed.  
Robin wasn't use to changing because in Jump they could walk around in their costumes wherever they went so there was no need to change out like he was now. He ran and quickly changed into his suit finding that something was off about it. He wasn't missing anything but there was something he didn't like.  
Barbra came out quickly to the fifth level where all the vehicles were. She was dressed in a cat suit which shocked Robin because she used to wear a cute purple dress and leggings with her black boots and gloves and cape. He had of course seen her on TV with batman as he disappeared and she gave her funny smile and a quick assertive salute that was more quirky and fun then actually official and he couldn't help but laugh as Batman grabbed her cape and she was pulled away in her new suit. That was his classic Barbra.  
Her whole cat suit was black with a purple sheen to it, she had yellow gloves and boots that went along with her belt and of course her mask that had the two ears on the top, her long auburn hair coming out from the back. "Timmy, Come on!" She yelled as she grabbed her keys off the shelf and hopped on to her special bike. Robin had noticed Batman had already left which left him there without a vehicle.  
Barbra turned and looked at him. "You can take Jason's bike, well really it's here for any of the Robins but since you took yours to Jump-"  
"Got it, thanks." Robin said as he grabbed the keys off the shelf and got on the bike that had his signature colors of red, black, green and yellow. He put on the helmet as Barbra did the same with hers.  
Suddenly Tim came up through the poll. He was in a new suit compared to any of the other Robins and Dick couldn't help but stair. Tim stood there in a sleek black and red suit with his cape yellow underneath much like robins and the belt but that was the only thing similar. Even there masks were different as Robins was angular, Tim's had a sharp point on the top of the mask much like the wings of the symbol of Batman's. There dark hair was different too as Tim's was cut down in a crew cut while Dicks was long and spiky.  
"I wanted to respect you and Jason so I changed the outfit so no one can mistake me for you. I am Red Robin." Tim said timidly waiting to see what Robin would say.  
Robin felt this certain happiness towards the boy, almost a brotherly affection. "It's really cool. Most people make fun of-"  
"Uh this is all great and everything, boys like talking about battle suits as much as girls on clothes but there's a raving lunatic out there destroying Gotham. Let's go!" Barbra said. "You hop a ride with me Timmy."  
"It's RED Robin." Tim yelled at her as he got behind her and grabbed her waist after putting his black and red helmet on. With that Robin sped forward finding the controls just like his back at home, it even had the map in which the attack was happening. Barbra sped right next to him and he could hear her voice through the com in her helmet.  
"Batman what's the disturbance?" She asked as they swerved down a lane and weaved through cars with an expertise that came with years of practice.  
"Poison Ivy is up to her tricks again." Bruce said in his dark voice that he kept only for when he was Batman.  
"Oh man, Poison Ivy!" Tim said excitedly. "Hey Babs, wasn't she your best friend before the accident which made you become Batgirl and she got the super awesome-"  
"What happened to her wasn't awesome Tim." She snapped at him and Dick could hear the stress in her voice. Dick knew how Barbra felt horrible that she couldn't have helped her friend from the freak accident in which she was caught underneath ruble and before Barbra could reach her a test herbicide chemical poured all over her rendering her unconscious and eventually gave her powers in which made her even more insane then she was over plants. But Barbra also knew that it wasn't all her fault since Pamela was a young vigilante often dragging Barbra into proving to industrial corporate men that they couldn't desecrate mother earth as they broke into their offices and destroyed or stole things from them. "Pamela is a bad seed but she didn't have to be."  
She swerved down a street quickly and Robin followed quickly after her. Then they swerved sliding to stop as they saw the huge vine wrapped around Lex-corps industries building. Helicopters flew all around the facility drowning it in the light. People were all around trying to get a good look at the odd thing in front of them as the police pushed them back.  
"Bats and the beanstalk." Barbra said as she looked at the huge vine rapped around the huge building. She took her helmet off and put it on her bike as Robin and Red Robin followed her example.  
"Why is she attacking this place?" Red Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Bat girl was about to answer him like she usually did as she was the one who taught him everything he needed except maybe his combat when he was learning new moves in which Bats took that on himself but Robin spoke up first. "About six years ago Lex Luthor, the guy who owns Lex corps,"  
"Of course, yeah." Tim said knowing exactly what he was talking about. They treated him like he was stupid but he actually was really smart, usually if you told him something once or he read it he would remember it forever, he almost had a photographic memory.  
"He was trying to destroy Superman,"  
"Lex Luthor is Superman's arch nemesis, Okay yeah." Tim said quickly.  
"He kidnapped Ivy for her mind controlling spores in which he laced kryptonite into. He almost won too if it wasn't for Bats being too smart and Lex not considering him which was a stupid move." Robin said.  
"Well Ivy's had it out for Lex ever since then. We catch her trying to destroy his facilities all the time when she escapes but I've never seen her actually attack the whole building before." Barbra said looking up still at the huge vine. It was almost impossible to believe, and that's coming from a girl whose battled aliens, robots and plant people.  
Suddenly there was a crash and people around screamed as Batman came crashing through a window midway up and fell. "No batman, no!" A little boy near them screamed as he watched in horror before Batman grabbed his grappling hook and shot it up as it wrapped around an out branching vine and he swung in crashing through another window.  
"Titans go!" Robin said in instinct as he swung his bowstalf open.  
"That is so cool!" Tim said.  
"Stop being a fan girl." Barbra said. "And around here I call the actions." She said to Robin who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  
"Sorry, it's my thing. And who said you were in charge? I'm the head leader for my own-"He said with his thumb pointing at his chest.  
She pushed him away by his face. "Yeah, yeah boy wonder, you all powerful man." She said in a caveman voice. "I'm older, besides I use to call the actions even when it was just you and me."  
Tim watched the dispute with humor. "No you didn't! We did what batman said or else." Robin started.  
Barbra wasn't paying attention as she ran over to the police. "Oh thank god you're here Batgirl," Commissioner Gordon said before he looked over and noticed both Robins. "And team?"  
"Long story, Robin one is here for a visit from his city and Jr. Is tagging along to learn the ropes. What can you give me Commissioner?" Batgirl said in her official voice in which she always had to speak with a slightly deeper voice like Bats did just so her father wouldn't catch on that he was really talking to his daughter under the mask.  
"Ivy's out for blood. Mr. Luthor came on a checkup of his facilities; she must have known somehow he was here because the second he stepped into that building that came up." He motioned to the vine. "The paparazzi want info."  
"Tell them the Bat team is all together and we'll cut down Ivy before she can even hope to see the sunlight." Batgirl said with her quirky smile before she ran off.  
As Barbra was talking to the commissioner to Robins humor Robin ran off with Red Robin at his side. "So what can you do?"  
"This!" Red Robin said as he grabbed his grappling hook and shot it at the vine and went flying up where Robin followed hastily after. With Robin at the front they went running and flying up the vine around the building and they could hear the cheering as the people beneath them watching cheered them on realizing that Robin and Red Robin along with Batgirl were together as a team, a fan girls dream.  
Robin was proud of Tim who only needed Robins help from slipping off and falling a few times. They couldn't expect Tim, a perfectly normal boy to be as agile or quick as they all were. Robin and Barbra had special upbringings as Robin was an aerialist for twelve years of his life and Barbra was a potential Olympic gymnast. It took time for them to become this good anyways, It would have to take time for Tim too.  
"Now!" Robin said as he smashed through the already smashed through window where Batman had fallen out. Robin rolled in as Red Robin followed and they got up standing in the midst of dozens of henchmen.  
"Get ready." Robin said as he had his bowstalf behind him in a readying attack. Red Robin had gotten into his beginning attack form that Barbra had shown him which was similar to Robins.  
The men were all green, not like alien green, Green like made from plant material. Suddenly they attacked sending growing limbs at the two of them. Robin spun his bowstalf hitting and severing a few limbs before he flipped and kicked a few away. Red Robin kept Robin in his view as he watched his moves and copied them with his own flare of course.  
Robin smashed through a dozen of them finding that they worked very similarly like Slades drones. He punched through one of their chests and it stood there just looking at him as he retracted his hand. He had a bunch of wet moss like chloraphorm all over his glove. "Yuck, at least Slades drones weren't messy." Red Robin came flying over flipping using his stalf like a pole divers and kicked the plant man away where it shriveled up much like the others they had taken out. "Nice job." Robin said in his approving voice which made Tim smile.  
"Were not done yet." Red Robin said as he noticed the others coming from behind. Robin grabbed Red Robin and swung him around where the kid kicked them away and together they took the last of them out.  
"Where's Batgirl?" Red Robin asked before somebody went flying by the broken window.  
"There she is." Robin said as he ran over to the window and jumped out on the vine to find Batgirl hanging from a vine that grew around one of her legs. "Let's go." Robin said as they both shot there grappling hooks and swung up.  
Robin landed on a vine near where Batgirl was hanging upside down. "Couldn't you have at least tried to skip the getting caught and being hung upside down part?" Robin said to her.  
"Oh shut up and watch out!" She yelled as Robin turned just in time to jump back from a vine that lunged at him like a huge snake.  
He hit the vine away with his bowstalf where it just grew back and attacked him once more with more persistency. He reached for his belt and grabbed a freeze disk and sent it flying where it hit the plant and it froze slowing down from its attack before Red Robin who had been trying to get Batgirl down hit and cut it down.  
There was a laugh as Robin and Red Robin looked up. Robin was stalled as he looked directly at Poison Ivy, the new and improved version. She had always been pretty, especially so for someone as young as her to be changed into part plant but she was shockingly beautiful now after so many years. Her hair was curled to look like roses sending off that deep red velvety color from the flower as it fell partway down her shoulders and some of it piled on her head. She had thick leaves covering her breasts and waist like a short skirt as a vine with leaves connected the two around her stomach showing off much of her light green skin. Her body was well toned as her sharp eyes found Robin studying him with the light green of her irises.  
"Well, well, well isn't it Boy wonder number one. Can't say I don't miss you, but let's just say I like your touch a little bit more than your successor." Ivy said as she sat on a pillow of cherry blossoms and its leaves.  
Robin was entranced as all men are to Ivy and her tricks but he couldn't let her and her seduction get the better of him. "Where's Batman?" He yelled noticing everyone was here except Batman and Lex.  
"Right here." Ivy smiled as she raised her hands and two vines came down holding Batman and Lex in a vise grip as they both struggled. Batman struggled as he tried to reach for his belt. Ivy noticed. "Uh, Uh, Uhh." She said wagging her finger at him as he came forward with the vine she controlled. She grabbed his waist with force and a seductive smile as she unclipped his belt from around his waist after toying with the muscles underneath in which Batman squirmed under her touch.  
Robin knew Bats couldn't get out of that vine without his belt or team, and Bats would always take the belt over his allies. "What are you doing here Ivy?" Robin asked.  
"To get rid of this weed of a man." She said growling as she looked over at Lex who stopped his struggling and stared at her with this look that said she would regret kidnapping him.  
"I know he was out of line when he kidnapped you but you don't have to make this worse Pamela!" Batgirl yelled.  
"You have no idea what he did to me Red!" Ivy yelled as she turned her attention to Batgirl who had cut herself out of her trap and stood next to Robin. Ivy turned to Lex and his vine moved towards her as she growled out. "He violated me in a way no human or plant ever should be." The vine squeezed and Lex groaned.  
"Red don't do this. Let him go. Let go of this revenge you want so much." Batgirl said trying to reach out to her.  
"You've seen how I'm able to control men with my mind control spores." Ivy said as she motioned the vine around Batman's mouth untied itself. "With just a kiss."  
"Pamela stop!" He yelled before she leaned over and grabbed him setting her lips on his where he struggled before he stopped as a pink glow came from between their lips and she retracted from the kiss. Batman's eyes glowed green as full mind control took him over.  
"Do you have any idea what he had to do to me to get them? Especially the large amount he used on Superman?" She turned to them. Her eyes were watery Robin noticed as her cheeks greened a bit more since her blood was chloraphorm. "He locked me behind glass for days and never let me out except for when he came to collect."  
Robin nudged Red Robin and the kid looked up at Batman when Robin signaled him. Water, that was how you got, rid of the mind control or you over power it with an herbicide. Red Robin reached back into his belt where he kept an herbicide pellet as he had been taught by Barbra and Bruce.  
"I'm going to pull this weed out by the roots and hope he shrivels and dies." Ivy said as she forced her hand shut and the vine contracted on Lex who screamed under the vine around his mouth.  
"Now!" Batgirl and Robin yelled.  
Red Robin threw the herbicide at Batman where it hit him in a cloud of nasty dark green. The vine around him shriveled up and died as he fell through and Red Robin jumped grabbing him and falling on a vine below.  
Batgirl ran up the side of a vine and with a throw of her batarang she cut Lex's restrains from the others. She caught him and began hacking him away from the vines. He went gasping for air as she cut the big one around his chest away.  
Robin went straight for Ivy as he grabbed her around the waist and they went crashing into her platform of flowers and branches. They rolled in till he landed on top of her; he held her arms on either side of her head as her chest rose and fell.  
"Well Robin, I never took you to have a green thumb." She said as her leg came up slowly running between his thighs as she batted her long dark eyelashes at him and he could smell her rosy scent that reminded him of Starfire.  
At that moment he had never missed Starfire more. She loved her garden like she loved everything innocent. Ivy's hair reminded him of her hair and her green eyes reminded him of her strange green eyes. And Ivy's lips reminded him of her lips.  
He leaned forward finding that even before Ivy could give him a full dose of her mind control spores that radiated off of her he kissed her. She made this caught sound in the back of her throat taken off guard at his sudden movement before she kissed him back and dosed him with the mind control forcing his lips open. He let go of her hands and for some reason Ivy didn't push him off of her but wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss letting her legs wrap around his waist too.  
Barbra had just cut Lex out and gotten him inside when she turned and she saw him there wrapped in Ivy's embrace. At that moment when she saw Ivy heavily kissing him, her hands feeling up and down Robin, around _Richard_ did Barbra realize her feeling for him?  
The bird boy and she had always been friends, they competed with each other for the teasing fun but they had always been there for each other too. And the past few days really getting to talk to Dick and not just the few words he said before disappearing again was nice, it was wonderful.  
Her heart was tugged on as this heated rage hit her chest, her hands clenching and her teeth gritting. She had known Pamela since freshman year in high school, always her only friend since she was different. She had watched Pamela become this horrible person, even before her accident. And even after she always gave her chance to change but she never did and now she had gone too far with her plans.  
Barbra shot her grappling hook up at a near vine ahead and she jumped, swinging and finally kicking Robin in the side where he disconnected from Ivy and went rolling with a dazed look on his face as his eyes glowed under his mask. Ivy had woken up and rolled to her feet glaring up at Batgirl.  
"What is wrong with you?!" Batgirl asked accusingly.  
Ivy laughed as she got to her feet. "Oh how cute, Birdbrain and Batgirl have a thing for each other." She touched her lips tasting him on her lips. She saw Batgirls reaction and then she laughed even harder. "Or maybe it's not mutual. That explains why he kissed me and not the other way around."  
"What?" Batgirl said as she looked between Ivy and Robin who was just getting up before Red Robin came swinging in taking over for Batgirl. "You're lying."  
"Now why would I lie to you _Red_.?" Ivy said taken back. "You're my best friend."  
"I should get better friends then." Batgirl said as she attacked Ivy who with the flick of her wrists sent vines up. Batgirl cut them apart with her batarang determined to take down Ivy who was backing up in a panic still sending vines up to stop her. "You know what I never got, why have you not told anyone about my identity? Wouldn't you love to tell your bad guy buddies that the commissioner's daughter is the right hand lady of Batman?"  
Ivy sent a vine up before Batgirl could reach her. "And spoil the secret? Do you have any idea how much that type of secret is worth? Millions." She said in the low timber of her voice that was always very seductive. "But I don't care for money. Who needs that type of green when I have control over this type of green!" Ivy said as she raised her hands and vines all around threaded themselves together to form a wall between Batgirl and Ivy.  
Ivy was raised up on her vines as she smiled devilishly. Batgirl put her batarang in between her teeth and climbed the wall of thick vines to Ivy. Ivy stood there on her platform high above the city looking down at the mess of citizens below. There was a bright light as a news helicopter came shinning a huge abrasive light on her. "Annoying like bugs are." She sent her hand out and caught the one helicopter in a vine where it wrapped and wrapped in till the Rutter's couldn't move any longer.  
She noticed the two Robins a bit below, the smaller one helping the oldest up to his feet after no doubt dosing him with a plant killer. She knew the mind control was no use but she also hadn't been expecting him to kiss her. He was a good kisser however, both soft and strong at the same time letting her explore what he had to offer.  
"Hey Ivy!" She turned around in shock as she was taken from her thoughts. Batgirl stood there with a glint in her eyes "Anyone ever tell you you're a bad seed?"  
Batgirl threw her batarang and it split in half with a titanium rope and wrapped around Ivy before the two parts came together and she went spilling back rolling and nearly falling off the edge. Suddenly she was looking up at Batgirl who had one foot on top of her with a smirk. "What are you going to do, arrest me?" Ivy mocked.  
"You're lucky I'm letting you off that easy. If it was up to Luther he would have you killed right after he tortured you. I'm doing you a favor, Red."  
Ivy rolled her eyes. "Lucky me."  
They got her down where the civilians were clapping and cheering at watching the whole batman clan team up. Batgirl escorted Ivy away to the police vehicle; Batman said his last words to Gordon before giving a look at Bargirl and Robin who stood out of the way waiting. It was time to go.  
Before they could Batgirl turned on Robin. "What the hell were you thinking when you kissed Ivy? You do know if you give her incentive she can kill you instead of brainwashing you." She glared hotly at the Boy Wonder who wasn't such a boy anymore.  
He blushed profusely before looking away at the setting sun. "I was reminded of someone from the toxins radiating off of her, and I got confused and caught up in the moment. Thanks for saving me."  
Batgirl let him off the hook with a shrug. "It's all in a day's work I guess." She looked over and saw Red Robin as he was trying to figure out how to turn on the motorcycle and was talking to some paparazzi asking him who he was. "Better go fix whatever he's already told them." Barbra ran off.  
Robin smiled at her remembering the way she looked taking out Ivy with a vengeful but Justful fire in her eyes behind her mound of red hair. He liked Barbra a lot but he also liked Starfire, maybe even loved her. He didn't know how he felt about either of them. But it didn't matter anymore.  
The earth started to shake and Robin had to wonder how and by what? Gotham was a non-tremor place as most cities are. The earth quaked so violently that he was having a hard time staying on his feet as pedestrians screamed in shock around the closed off area. Suddenly a crack happened right beneath his feet and he didn't even have any time to jump away before his nightmares came to life.  
A rock hit Robin in the back of the head, when he turned around Terra was standing there looking like a miniature version of Harley Quinn, her daughter perhaps. She wore a black and red checkered shirt, poofy skirt along with stalking's, boots and gloves. Her hair tied up in pigtails and her make up overly done like a ragdoll. "Miss me Robin?" She said before her hands jerked and Robin lost his balance.  
Right before he fell he saw Barbra, she was running for him but was losing the battle at the unstable earth beneath her feet. Her hand outstretched for him as horror was written all over her face screaming his name.  
"ROBIN!"


	12. The Trap

"So exactly why am_ I _undercover?" Wally asked into his com in his ear.

"Because Red X knows what we all look like. We can't exactly go out in the open pretending to be someone else. Beastboys green, Starfire's an alien and I'm half metal. Even with my rings I'm still noticeable-"Cyborg went on in Wally's ear.

Wally laughed and tried not to look like he was to himself in front of the many guests in nice clothes walking around him. "Jinx told me about you and your alter ego Stone, she even told me she had a crush on your alter ego for a while there." Wally put his hands in his pockets of his suit pants casually walking around peering at the art collection he just didn't seem to get.

Wally heard Cyborgs nervous laugh in his ear. "Uhh… Yeah."

"No problem dude. You're still okay with me even though you made a move on my girl." Wally joked around with him as it was keeping his mind off of the boring set of mostly rich people mill around looking at the gallery of all different forms of art in silver colors. It also lessened the fright and uneasiness he had for Jinx and her suicide mission. If it wasn't for the fact that the Titans needed him to catch this uncatchable thief he would be breaking Jinx out of Cadmus before Waller could take her.

"I hope this guy shows soon," Wally said as he looked at this weird sculpture painted in silver and bent in odd ways that didn't appeal to his eyes. "I'm getting bored."

"I know, these things can be so dry sometimes." A woman's voice said which caught Wally's attention and he turned to look at her standing next to him. She was different than the other women milling around in there expensive looking dresses. Her hair was cut short, a pixicut, she was wearing leather pants and a dark trench coat along with sunglasses that hid her eyes. She had sharp figures from her jaw to her cheekbones and a coy way she held herself giving him a smile that reached higher on one side then the other.

"I take it you've been to quite a few of these things?" Wally said looking over to the strange woman. He was trying not to look like he was anxious but that was hard when your molecules were always buzzing faster than need be.

She laughed to herself. "You could say that." She looked around slowly but stayed standing next to him.

Wally looked at her and he had this odd feeling about her. Something that told his molecules to vibrate nervously that reminded him of the comics he use to read, or still does; about Spiderman and his Spidy senses that went off before something bad happened.

"So what are you doing here? Your obviously too good looking to be a son of a politician or investor." She said to him steadily as she looked over him despite the fact her sunglasses hid her eyes.

Wally usually wasn't nervous around girls, heck, he had flirted with them as a sport in till Jinx and even then it was hard to shut off, proven when she stopped him in the middle of his race around the world against Mas y Menos because he was flirting with girls that weren't her. He felt like buttoning up the top buttons of his light blue shirt all the way up to the collar instead of having it casually open like his suit jacket with the way she was looking at him. Playing with him much like Jinx does, much like a cat.

Wally ruffled the top of his orangey-red hair that was only long on top and shaven down on the sides so his mask fit better. "I um…"

"Tell her you're with your girlfriend because she dragged you to it and you thought you were talking to her before that woman showed up." Beastboy said in his ear clearly grabbing the com from Cyborgs hands.

"My girlfriend dragged me against my will, she likes shinny things." He said knowing that is exactly what he would say if Jinx had dragged him there, it wasn't a lie necessarily. "I thought I was talking to her before she apparently disappeared," He looked around the people walking around and enjoying bubbly refreshments as if he was looking for Jinx. "And then you showed up."

"Please don't tell me your girlfriends in the sparkly pink dress over there." The woman nodded her head to the side where Wally peered by her and caught sight of a girl with blond hair, a smirk that was meant to be sweet but was more vial then anything and her overly 'fashionable' dress that gave Wally a headache. Usually he liked pink; he might have to reconsider with this girl.

"Kitten." Wally growled under his voice as he recognized her after he picked up her unconscious body along with her father and there moth monsters under the flash freeze that he did with a lot of the other villains.

"What?" Cyborg and Beastboys voice's both said at the exact same time. "I thought she was still frozen with the other villains we took out months ago." Cyborg said and Wally could hear his anxiety under his surprise.

"Dude if she's out then where's her Pops?" Beastboy asked and Wally almost didn't hear the woman's reply.

"Did you say something?" The woman asked after sending a thin and delicate eyebrow up at him that peaked over the dark glasses.

Wally shook his head trying to get back into character. "Sorry no. And Oh god no she's not my girlfriend." He wriggled his nose up in disgust as he kept an eye on Kitten who walked around the gallery sizing up all the merchandise she could steal. "Trust me, once you meet my girlfriend you won't ever forget her." He said as the woman and he began to walk around again, mostly because Wally wanted to keep an eye on the moving Kitten.

"You sound like you really like her." The woman looked around coyly as she had been doing for the entire time Wally had been talking to her. He had to wonder who she was. "I wish my love life was as easy to tell as you and your girlfriends."

"Trust me nothing is easy about our relationship. Believe me." Wally said with big sigh knowing that from the moment he saw Jinx and knew she was something more then what she appeared that things would always be complicated from then on.

"It couldn't be as bad as complete opposites. Good and Bad." The woman went off rolling her eyes and her hand in explanation. Wally nearly snorted but kept it in trying not to blow his cover completely, especially with his mask off making him feel naked in a way. "A bad kitty and good little bat…" She trailed off before catching herself. "Anyways, it's always nice to find someone who isn't into these types of things like I am."

"You never told me why you're here?" Wally said looking at her.

The woman gave him this strange smile that you had to read more into then she was letting out. "Let's just say, a piece of this gallery I'm interested in, real interested." She raised an eyebrow at him before all hell broke loose.

A huge black bomb went off behind the woman as dark smoke developed in the museum and people screamed in shock backing away from the smoke. "I think the guest of honor is finally here." Wally said into his com before he looked around and the woman who had been standing right in front of him a second before had disappeared.

Wally looked around and Kitten had disappeared too between the crowds of scared people. He shook his head before slipping behind the few people and rushing off to find his suit in the back of the closet of the museum like he had left it there. In a second he was dressed, but in his reality it took him a minute to do so, even knocking over a mop and stepping in a bucket in his struggle into the tight suit.

"Too easy." Red X said with a smirk that could be heard in his mechanical voice. The smoke dispersed falling to his ankles in till he was just standing there in the middle of the frightened City goers. He looked ahead and there sat the shinning pure silver statue of one of the worst super villinouses in history. "Don't mind me kids." He said in his metallic voice to the running crowd.

The statue of Ivy had her sitting upon a bed of soft intricate leaves, roses popping around her as vines wrapped around her arms and legs. She had a clear face on as she looked down upon the viewer, vines lifting her on the brush a good five feet up. She gleamed in silver, life like from every hair on top of her head to the vines in which she treated like her children.

Red X began to stride forward not even caring about the other people around him who were running away. He stopped right in front of the statue. He let out a long whistle. "Well aren't you just the beauty." He began to stretch his hand out to touch the statue where Ivy's perfectly structured legs were crossed to the side of her. He was just as entranced with her beauty in the statue as he would have been if he ever met the real thing.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Kid Flash said suddenly leaning against the guy with the half skull mask. The guy's eyes widened but he didn't jump just pushed him away.

"Ugh, 'She' told me you would probably show." Red X said in his metallic voice showing a clear dislike for Kid Flash in his voice.

"You already know me?" Kid Flash asked. "Well I'm flattered."

"Can we get this over with?" Red X asked. "I have better things then to fight you for an hour before you nearly catch me and then you don't and I get away."

"Does that plan include you slipping away with the statue, because then it's going to fail." Kid Flash said in his usually cocky manner.

"Will see speedster." Red X said narrowing his eyes behind the mask before throwing two sharp X's at Kid Flash who dodged them easily. "She told me you were fast, so I brought this." Red X switched something at the wrist of his suit and Wally watched as the guy flickered and then disappeared.

"Who's this 'She' you're talking about?" Kid Flash said still keeping up his good natured smile on before he heard the small step behind him and he moved just in time before the air near him moved. Wally turned and grabbed out to the air finding something solid in his grasp before flipping it around and something heavy smashing into an abstract sculpture made of silver painted metal strips.

"'She' told me you'd ask that." Red X said as he flickered back into view. He kicked the toppled over structure at Kid Flash who moved in an instant where the thing went crashing behind scaring a few people who were still watching instead of running away, which after almost being hit ran for the better of their lives.

"Well you know what, they told me you only work for yourself." Kid Flash mocked. "Now what does that tell you?"

"That you're an idiot," Red X shot a sticky X out at Kid Flash which would have worked on Starfire or Raven but Kid Flash dodged it all too easily. "And what's saying I'm not?"

"Oh I don't know, you just keep referencing to this 'She' and you're clearly working for her to grab the statue. You don't go for things like this, especially around pedestrians."

Red X laughed. "Kid, you need to stop believing what others tell you."

Suddenly three people came through the front of the museum blowing the doors open. "You're out matched Red X, give up now." Cyborg commanded.

Red X rolled his eyes. "Just on cue, just like 'Sh-"

"Stop saying that!" Kid Flash yelled at him. "You sound like a broken record. It's giving me a headache."

"Then let's stop talking and fight!" Red X jumped in the air kicking at Kid Flash who slid away easily. The guy flipped and kicked at Kid who dodged before the guy could ever land a blow, which was saying something since Red X was a very fast fighter.

"Red X stop!" Starfire came flying forward grabbing the guy from behind and carrying him upwards. "We only wish to-"

"Your cute sweetie, but you talk too much." The guy slapped a sticky X to her mouth where she dropped him trying to pry it off. Before he fell he jumped off of her and grabbed on to the chandelier above and swung on it kicking away Beastboy who had flown at him in a pterodactyl form and was kicked away by a heavy boot sailing and hitting Starfire sending them both into a painting. X shot them with a huge gloop of red sticking them together.

"Get down here X." Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at X.

"How about you come up here!" Red X threw a X at Cyborg who tried to dodge but only got around to turning around to run before it hit him in the back and the sticky mess of rope like substance caught him. X shot the other half of the rope down at a statue that was only a mess of silver rock before he snapped the two rope's together and they retracted sending cyborg flying up, the chandelier hoisting him up.

Red X jumped down using the rope to guide him. "Three down, one to go. Bring it on spandex." Red X got into a pose similar to one of Robins as Kid Flash stood up after trying to help Beastboy and Starfire get untangled from the mess with little luck.

"Okay, but can I just tell you ahead of time that I'm not easy to catch." Kid Flash said feeling his fancy feet wanting to move.

"Neither am I." Red X said before jumping forward and sending X's flying at Kid Flash. Kid moved out of the way and went forward trying to trip Red X but failed as the guy dodged all too easily, as if something had changed. Kid moved again and again but it didn't work as the guy used his fancy moves and got out of the way before Kid could even touch him.

Kid stopped moving as Red X smirked. "The good thing about stealing this suit from Birdboy is all the little toys I get to play with. Especially the heat tracking sensors I picked up from a friend…"

Kid felt this horrible resentment for Red X come from know where inside of him. "People have tried it, works for a while in till it doesn't."

"Doesn't matter anyways." Red X said in a way that hit Wally the wrong way. "I only have to hold you off for a few more minutes before you're not my problem anymore."

"Wait what-" Kid Flash said before Red X went flying at him with knives that came from his wrists shaped of course in X's. Kid Flash backed up before the knives could hit him. "What are you-" The guy slashed and Wally felt it as he screamed in pain and a huge bloody gash was shown at his front, blood bleeding from the open gash smearing over the yellow of his suit making it look like the lightning bolt in red was smearing across his front.

Kid flash backed up with a hand on his chest as searing pain crossed over him. Red X looked at him with no mercy but by the way he was holding himself it was clear the guy didn't want to attack him anymore. "You aren't into killing."

"I've told birdboy this before, not all of us can be the good guys, but that doesn't mean were the villains either." Red X stood right in front of Kid Flash as the teen was holding on to his wound that was slowly but much more quickly than the average human healing up. He needed food, something to boost his energy which healing took a lot from him.

Kid Flash looked at him. "You sound like my girlfriend."

"I heard about that. Sorry about your loss." Red X said in no sympathy under his metallic voice the suit hid.

"What?" Kid Flash looked up from being hunched over. Adrenalin struck him in an instant at the words Red X said, as if he was saying she had died. If there was something Kid Flash was, it was that he was protective of the ones he loved. "What did you say?"

In an instant his pain disappeared and he went barreling forward hitting Red X who was too shocked to get out of the way and was knocked backwards with Kid. Kid could only imagine the worse when thinking about Jinx getting hurt and dy- No, it wasn't true. It couldn't be true.

Kid Flash was on top of Red X by this time, despite Red X being the bigger of the two Kid Flash held him there. "What happened to her?" Kid screamed as pure rage flowed through his body and he grabbed the front of Red X's suit in his fists slamming the guy back into the ground once. "What did you do?" He slammed him back again into the ground as the guy yelped in pain under him.

All Kid could imagine was Jinx, his Jinxy looking at him with her perfectly beautiful eyes framed by dark long lashes before she looked down and blood was seeping from her middle. She would look at him with this lost look that began to tare his heart in two painfully before backing up a few stumbling steps and then falling, death taking her in its grasp as she disappeared in the smoke.

Rage hit him again and he slammed Red X down again into the stone floor that had a bit of blood smeared under where his head would crack down on it hard. "What aren't you telling me?!" Wally screamed before slamming his fist into Red X's face. "Tell me!" He hit him from the other side. Wally couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to at this point. All he cared about was Jinx and her wellbeing.

"Kid Flash!" Cyborg yelled as he finally got himself free along with the others and was watching in horror as Red X was being beaten to a bloody pulp. "Stop!" Cyborg grabbed Kid Flash but Kid lashed out at Cyborg so quickly in an unmeasurable amount of strength and the huge guy went flying back.

"Speak damn it!" Wally screamed.

"She's not dead yet." Red X got out in a hoarse voice before coughing. "At least for now."

Wally growled before his fist went flying forward but was caught by a green hand and he looked over with a ravenous look of an animal at whoever had stopped him from giving what this criminal deserved. Beastboy was on one knee holding on to Kid Flashes hand an inch or two away from Red X, as Kid and BB's eyes met Kid Flash lost a bit of his sudden energy. "You're killing him." Beastboy simply said before Wally looked down in horror as Red X was bleeding under his mask and sputtering up blood.

Wally backed up in horror at what he had done. This was not him. He was the good guy. He was the fun loving speedster. He wasn't this guy. He wasn't the villain. He wasn't bad. Kid grabbed his head as he let out a cry and sunk down as the thoughts of Jinx bleeding and dying were swirling in his thought along with what he had just done.

"Jinx, what have I done?" Wally cried on the floor under his breath where his heart was beating even too fast for him, every pulse radiating in his skull.

Red X let out a horrible aching gasp before Beastboy realized it was a laugh. "You got me, now what are you going to do?" The guy said leaning over to look at all four of them.

"Find out who you truly are." Starfire said knowing she could not help Kid Flash who would lash out on her if she tried. "Slade told us you know of the whereabouts of our friend Terra. Is this true?" Starfire glared at him.

"Depends if you want the truth." Red X tempted.

"What do you know?" Cyborg said stepping forward. "Don't lie to us; we've got bigger things to deal with then you."

Red x laughed. "Oh believe me," He coughed sputtering up blood behind his mask. "You have no idea how big."

"I'm done playing, who are you?" Cyborg went reaching forward grabbing on to the guys destroyed mask and pulling it away, eyes wide open at the man behind the mask. "You?!"

The guy laughed as blood dribbled down his mouth, blood matted in his shaggy dark hair that fell over his dark eyes that were so dark the bottom lashes were clearly noticeable. "You don't even know my real name, so why does it matter what I look like behind the mask?" the guy taunted in a normal voice.

Beastboy felt this swell of anger inside of him at the sight of the guy. "You're that weird Goth Boy! The one Raven hangs out with-"

The Goth boy stood up with shaking hands and a smirk upon his face. "Yes, which just makes me even more valuable, at least that's what 'She' said before she had me steal you're DNA." Each and every Titan was taken back as shock went across their faces, including Wally who had looked up in that instant with fear written all across his face as he became as white as a ghost.

"Who is this woman you're talking about?" Starfire asked grabbing him by his front where he grimaced before his smirk came back upon his lips.

"If you wait, you'll get to meet her soon enough." Red X said as the bruises were beginning to become noticeable under the blood running from the wounds on his face. "Oh by the way, Raven's mirror smashing wasn't an accident." He smiled with blood over his teeth. "She really is a venerable one isn't she? She spilled her secrets to me so easily with just a few words from me…" He trailed off before Beastboy snarled.

"You must have been paid a lot to do someone else's dirty work!" Beastboy was getting tired of his games. If anyone could understand Kid Flash snapping it was Beastboy who had the Beast lurking just beneath the surface, especially in this time.

Red X laughed. "You have no idea." He was a bloody mess with dark colors coming to the surface of his white skin from Kids special touch. "By the way, I believe the sculpture you were protecting is being stolen." His eyes met somewhere behind them.

They turned to find Red X wasn't bluffing. In this whole time between the art gallery being destroyed and the fighting none of them had heard the skylight glass being opened and the hoisting rope being thrown down. A woman quickly had wrapped around several ropes falling from the roof around the sculpture of Poison Ivy. She had one leg against the sculpture as she pulled on a rope with a grunt.

"This better be worth it." She grumbled before she noticed it was too quiet and she turned to look at all the Titans who stared at her with a mix of emotions on their faces. "Well hello there." She was in a tight black leather suit covering most of her body except where the collar wasn't zipped and was open letting her show a bit of her creamy skin, a hood was pulled over her head with two ears at the top and she had big goggles hiding the majority of her face besides the smirk upon her lips.

Beastboy had one eyebrow up, one down by his squinting eye and his mouth was slightly more open on one side of his face as he stared at her like the rest of his team including Kid who looked like he wanted to smack himself in the face but couldn't physically do it himself. "Hey aren't you supposed to be in Gotham?"

"Are you really this picky?" Catwoman asked back at Beastboy with a hand on her hip as she leaned against the statue. "Where I come from, the good guy doesn't ask the criminal why there in the wrong town."

"Let me guess, you're working for 'Her' too." Kid Flash said with circles under his eyes and his skin had turned a greyer color in the few minutes of his madness and recovery. He stood up but was leaning into himself as his wound had stopped bleeding and was just starting to heal.

Catwoman laughed. "You are so cute, but no. I don't work for anyone but myself."

"I've heard that one before." Cyborg said as he looked and Red X was holding himself up wiping away the blood from his mouth before he smirked up at Cyborg.

"The only reason I'm working for her is because she has what I need, otherwise I wouldn't get messed up with her plan." Red X said, his shaggy black hair falling in front of his blackening eyes. "Xenothium isn't easy to come by."

"You might as well try to steal the president; you have a better chance at getting away with it then with finding that stuff." Catwoman casually put in.

"Do you know of each other?" Starfire asked looking between the two criminals. There was a strange casualness between the two that put off the alien girl.

They waited for Catwoman to explain but she pressed her lips together and waved her hand carelessly at Red X. Red X or Goth boy, It didn't matter at that point what they called the thief grimaced at his cracked rib. "Most Thieves know each other. The best eventually run into others going after the same prize, this isn't the first time she and I have been going after the same thing."

"Why are you trying to steal the silver of statues?" Starfire asked as she set her feet down on the ground from hovering. "I do not get why it is so valuable."

"There's a huge cash reward up for it-"Catwoman began rolling her eyes at the pretty but clearly ignorant alien girl. "Oh why am I telling you this?" She turned to the statue again and refastened the rope around it. "Don't you tini-boppers have a thief-turned-hired gun to interrogate or something?"

Red X rolled his eyes in a scuff. "That's rich coming from you."

Catwoman smiled. "Oh you know it is, and after I sell this beauty I'm going to be rolling in riches." She tugged on the rope and with a smirk the ropes tightened as the statue of Poison Ivy was lifted from where it stood along with Catwoman on it. She was already halfway up when she said "Catch you kitties later, Mama's got some business to-"

Boom!

The ceiling blew up in one green flash of light. The rope which had been hoisting Catwoman snapped and the others swung loosing as the ceiling crumbled sending her and the heavy statue flying into one of the walls.

"You won't be going anywhere. And I make the kitty jokes around here!" A blonde girl in pink said as the smoke dissipated around her and the giant moth monster she was sitting on.

Catwoman had landed easily on her stiletto heels right between Kid Flash and Red X after jumping from the statue imbedded in the wall. "Will see about that." She growled just loud enough for the boys to hear her warning in her voice.

"Kitten what are you doing here? I thought we froze you!" Cyborg yelled at the girl who floated down but just high enough so they couldn't just throw something at her.

The blonde girl laughed as a sick Cheshire grin went over her face. "I have a friend who bailed me out, sweetie. Bailed a lot of us out for nothing but a small favor."

Starfire watched this girl with narrowed eyes and a suspicion about her. There was something Kitten was holding back but she wasn't saying it. "And that favor may be?"

"Your annihilation." Kitten grabbed her electrum whip and fire danced across it as the moth she stood on now let out this wail as its wings flapped in a nervous movement. "Can I introduce you to some friends of mine? I'm sure you know them. There just dying to get to see you…"

There was a flash of green light as the ceiling exploded and Starfire had to grab Red X to get him away from falling pieces. A piece hit her in the back and Red X fell from her grip as she went down, he rolled with a cry at his cracked rib, Starfire fell but caught herself and landed on the dusty ruined marble floor a throbbing in her ankle.

They waited as the dust cleared slowly but as they did Starfire gasped when she saw the outline of a tall girl with long black hair, glowing eyes and hands in tamaranian clothes. "Bla-"

"Hello sister, miss me?" The girl raised her hands as the dust was still hiding most of her and she shot a huge green bolt that went flying at the younger of the two aliens. Starfire jumped and rolled noticing the pain surging up all of her leg as the bolt nearly hit her.

"You- You are not to be here!" Starfire exclaimed as her sister was still clouded mostly in dust. You could just see off the fight between the others in the thick grey dust.

"Well that makes two of us then." Blackfire let out a yell as she raised her hands back and then forward shooting off green bolts at her younger sister.

Starfire thought of Robin quickly to make her happy but as she floated a few inches she remembered that he was gone and she had a moment of hesitation before she fell and hit the ground before her sisters bolt grazed her in the side and she went flying back hitting a wall toppling over the last of the silver statues.

"Ughh…" Starfire groaned as she lifted herself up by her hands under the rubble. Her head throbbed with intensity like her side and her leg. Blackfires form came quickly walking through the toppled over stone, her steps exact and excruciatingly slow.

"I've always been the better fighter, but seriously, it's never been this easy to destroy you before." Blackfire came into view finally from the cloudy dust that still floated around. She squatted down balanced on the tips of her boots as she came close to her sister where she touched her beautiful hair. "You know, I'll never admit this to anyone else but I wish I had your hair. You were always the pretty one." Blackfire tugged on a length of Starfires hair ruefully.

"What?" Starfire was caught off guard even more then she was that she wasn't already being obliterated by her own sister. "But you have mothers looks, the exotic-"

"Exotic?" Blackfire grabbed a thick hand of Starfires hair and raised her to look at her in a painful twist of her legs and torso under the heavy rubble. "Mother was the last of her kind in tamaran. I am just a mutt. A muddle of two species of Tamaranian ethnics. And you and Wildfire were the lucky ones. Everyone always loved you more, adored you more. Even mother and father loved you more than me."

Anger welled in Starfire as she glared at her sister. "It seems your childhood resentment is mutual sister. I was always compared to your spectacular abilities and was always a failure in many eyes of our parent's friends. But unlike you, I have never turned my back on the people important to me. And I have forgiven you for your treachery." Tears brimmed her eyes.

Blackfire gritted her teeth. "Spare me the waterworks." Blackfire raised her sister up by the neck so she was dangling. "You have always been in my way. For the throne, for my plans and even now you're in my way, but not anymore."

"How-How did you get out of-" Starfire grabbed on to her sisters strong hand as she dangled and she found no strength from happy thoughts.

"'She' broke me out along with many others." Blackfire smiled up at her sister in her grip. "I only had to promise her one thing before she lets me take anything I want from your puny earth."

"Wh-" Starfire was feeling the lightheadedness as her sister's hold on her throat was choking off her airflow.

"I give you to her, for your disposal." Blackfire laughed as her sharp dark eyes trained on her sisters wide ones. "I would say that I'm going to miss you, but that wouldn't be true." Blackfire clenched her hand tighter around her sister's throat.

"NO!" Starfire strangled out of herself. "Please, your- my-"the tears flowed from her eyes down her numbing face. "Sister." She felt the fuzziness of the world along with Blackfires painful grip numb her in till blackness followed after and all she could think about was how not one single happy memory could come to mind.

The second blast had hit the rest of the titans hard. Cyborg had just enough time to catch the huge ceiling wall before it crushed him. It was a ton of weight but he was just able to throw it away before the real attack hit him. He didn't even see it coming.

He was suddenly blindsided from a kick that sent him all across the gallery destroying fallen statues even more than they already were. He slammed into a cracked wall and fell. "What is-" He held his head as his sight fuzzed under his circuit wire.

"Oh look at the scrub buffin' looser over there."

"Great…" Cyborg said as the high annoying voice hit his ears before his sight came back into view.

"Easy. Like taking pie from a baby." Mammoth stood over Cyborg as Gizmo floated near.

"You idiot, its candy from a baby." Gizmo yelled at the huge hairy guy. Gizmo pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked pain. "I knew I should have sent you with the others."

"Either way, I'm still going to beat both of your butts." Cyborg got up to his full height matching Mammoth.

Gizmo looked warily at Mammoth before a smile came to his lips. "Will see about that you snot-lout jerk. Mammoth, now!"

Cyborg charged forward against the other two sending a quick jab at Mammoth who took the hit easily in the shoulder before sending one his way and smacked him in the side of the head. He growled before realizing that Gizmo had gotten around him. "Hey, you're not playing that game with me again!" He turned around grabbing Gizmo before he forgot about Mammoth and was hit sending him toppling back.

"No you don't!" Cyborg got to his feet seeing that his power cell had already drained to a fourth left; he knew he should have charged it before even though it was above half earlier. Cyborg charged Mammoth who took the hit straight on grabbing him and skidded back on the heels of his feet.

"Your- not- that- strong." Mammoth pushed back at Cyborg who felt his feet skid back.

"Stronger than- you!" Cyborg pushed back and they both were fighting for dominance.

Suddenly he felt it. The top of his system server was popped open and Gizmo was already plugging in his own programs before Cyborg could throw Mammoth away. "Got it, lights out nose sniffen crud head!"

"No!" Cyborg yelled before he saw the red.

'Systems powered down.' And then it was dark.

Beastboy had Kid Flash's arm around his shoulder as they backed up. "Dude, you got any ideas?"

"None that come to mind just yet." Kid Flash said as he had his free hand on top of his flesh wound that was only half healed by this time. Red X had slashed him deep and his usual speedy recovery was taking a bit longer with the burst of adrenalin and lack of food intake.

They looked around and the smoke was everywhere covering them and anything that lurked behind it too. "Where are Star and Cy?" Beastboy said mostly to himself. This was just like the brotherhood. Attack each of them separately to take them all down. "We need to regroup."

"Regrouping won't be on the agenda today." An all too sweet it would rot your teeth out voice said. They heard the flapping of high powered wings as the stilled cloudy smoke moved to show the outline and soon Kitten on top of her huge moth monster. "Or haven't you heard?"

"This mystery woman has to be paying something pretty high for you to be battling us." Kid Flash said a matter of factly.

"She gave us our freedom, she promised us after she took all of you _Titans_," kitten sneered at the word. "Down then we could take whatever we wanted, have whatever we wanted." She reared back her electrum whip and with just a snap of her wrist it came flying forward snapping and making Beastboy jump back with Kid still heavily leaning on him. "Besides she unfroze us, broke us out of the warehouse jail you had us rotting in for months. This is more revenge then a job." Her eyes moved to Kid Flash.

He looked up at her feeling totally and utterly drained as his breathing was becoming shallow. He was bleeding out still and by the look of all the blood trickling and slowly drying only to have the wound opened again from Kids moving for fresh blood to cover the drying all the way down his torso. He wasn't going to be able to fight back. Especially so when she snapped her whip and it painfully cracked Beastboy and Kid Flash apart, hair singeing and arms throbbing as electricity coursed through them and apart.

Kid went flying catching himself on the ground, his whole left arm throbbed angrily as sharp pain went up from his wound stickying his hand in red. His head spun. He couldn't help but think, _I deserve this, I nearly killed Red X. A hero doesn't do that, they don't kill. I'm supposed to be the face for good, like my uncle, like the Titans need me to be. Like Jinx needs me to be. _

Beastboy went flying back away from a crumpled Kid Flash. He reared around baring his teeth like a dog before he saw Kitten and her whip as it lashed back in a sickening ark of electricity before going forward towards the yellow and sickening red form of Kid. "NO!" Beastboy got to his feet ready to lung but the electric whip painfully wrapped around Kid as bright shocking waves of light ran through him in pulses.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed, back arching painfully as wave after wave went through him. He could not breathe at that point even as Beastboy ran and turned into an eel and countered Kittens whip.

The force dropped him into a fried lump. His vision was hazy as with every throb of his heart he felt life slipping by him.

Beastboy stood in front and above Kid Flash baring his teeth with hands clenched. "What are you going to do now with your whip gone?"

Kitten stood on her giant moth monster with blue eyes flaring as her perfectly chopped blond hair flowed behind her with the speed of her pets wings. "It doesn't matter. There are five of us and one of you."

"I don't see-"His words caught in his throat as his suspicions were fueled.

A huge figure of black behind the clouded smoke came from the right as mammoth and Gizmo came into view dropping cyborg at the foot of the moth's feet. Beastboy shook as he looked into his friends emotionless face, his one eye shut, the other as dark as the rest of his gear. There was no light blue circuitry glowing to show the life and light always in Cyborg, his bestfriend. He was nothing but dead mechanics.

He clenched his teeth looking away seeing a flash of Robot-Man shut off and hanging from a tree by vines. At that moment he had thought his friend was dead forever.

He saw a glowing from behind the smoke, the same one that had happened right before the second blast. A girl's form came from behind it before black hair immerged and the dark eyes before glowing clenched arms threw the lifeless form of Starfire off her shoulder and on to the ground near Cyborg. Starfire laid there, arms and legs limp as no response came from her.

"Snot for brains was too easy to take down, like usual." Gizmo said as Mammoth laughed.

"As was my sister." Backfire's sharp eyes looked at Kitten standing on her pet.

"What were you saying before?" Kitten laughed sliding from the great beast and to the ground in front of Beastboy. His friends bodies the only thing between him and her.

He couldn't stop the hard and fast breathing as a heat came over his body and his muscles strained with his clenched hands. He kept his face down and his eyes closed. "You can't win."

"I think we already have." Kitten laughed as she walked forward knocking over Starfire with the heel of her boot. She alien girl let out a small moan. "There alive, for now."

"You can take us down but there will always be someone else out there to stop you!  
Beastboy yelled as he tried to keep the tears welling in his eyes from streaming down his cheeks. He felt like he was drowning in his own anger.

"You don't know, do you?" Kitten laughed. She was acting much smarter, much coyer then she was known for. "You were the last to be taken down."

Beastboy could feel the strain, the monster lurking behind the caged wall ready to break out. "What are you talking about?"

The four villains looked among each other sharing some classified information with just the slightest of smug looks. "She's smart; she distracted the main division of you Titans while she sent out her followers to take down your other teams. Titans North didn't know what hit them in till it happened and they were taken in silence." Blackfire went on.

"Well would have been silent if that crud-muncher girl with the spiky red hair hadn't sent a distress signal out." Gizmo said.

"Argent." Beastboy whispered to himself imagining her and her team from Gnarrk and Kole to Red Star and possibly a few of the new recruits they were help training in the safety of the Canadian woods.

"I was just able to knock it out before it reached you stupid titans but I couldn't stop it from reaching Titans East." Gizmo finished.

"But 'She' was faster and had already sent others to their base. They had a bit of a fight from Bumblebee and Speedy as they got the signal in time but nothing we couldn't take care of. Mas y Menos and Aqualad were taken out hours before on a false mission." Blackfire leaned against a pillar that had crumbled halfway down examining her nails. "It was quite amusing to watch there fighting actually."

"Haw!" Mammoth's barking laughter came. "Then we took out the puny Titans South!"

"Oh now the look on that wrestler girls," Blackfire said.

"If you can call her a girl." Kitten interrupted.

Blackfire ignored her. "Face, was absolutely priceless. The moment she realized her team had been taken down was classic. Like seeing a Ruthian warrior who had never been defeated before as he was fed to the Galathor beast. Now that was classic entertainment."

Beastboys stomach churned. "Pantha, Wildabeast, Hotspot." He reclenched his hands as his knuckles popped.

"And then there were the nomads of the Titan family." Kitten said smiling a wide Cheshire grin. "'She' took them out so fast and so silently that you never even noticed they had been taken."

"I especially liked the screaming from Wondergirl." Blackfire said with a murderous glint in her eyes. "Reminded me of my sisters as the Gordanians took her away as there slave when I sold her." She sighed and it set a fresh wave of heat across Beastboys body.

"Stupid fudge-munchin' kid with the horn screwed up all my tech though." Gizmo grumbled.

"But Kyd Wyyked took him out for you so it's okay." Mammoth said to his friend.

"You're not the one who had to fix it!" Gizmo yelled.

"Herald." Beastboy murmured.

"You're not the one who got taken over by that creepy mute kid though!" Mammoth yelled back at Gizmo.

"Jericho." Beastboy confirmed his fear of the tag team. "At least they didn't get the kids-"

He had spoken to soon before Kitten laughed. "I enjoyed watching the teams take out those nasty smart mouthed kids. I hate kids."

"No." Beastboy said as his eyes dilated. He could almost hear the screams of Timmy, Teether and Melvin echoing in his head. "You didn't." He said as rage was turning his whole face red.

Kitten looked over to Blackfire before the Tamaranian smiled and the other girl smiled after her. "I did it personally." Blackfire stepped forward making Beastboy strain from the monster he was barely holding back. "I heard Raven has a soft spot for those kids. They treat her like their mother and I know she doesn't discourage it. Strange isn't it? She always acted like the one who never needed anyone, but she needs friends more then she lets on. Especially now, so why aren't you the one with her?" Every part of him strained. "Doesn't matter now. She's slowly dying and she wasn't there to save those kids of her, even when they screamed out her name. Over and over, and over."

He lashed his head up. "Stop it."

Blackfire smiled back at her group of super villains. "She was right, your weakness is loyalty. That's so cute."

"It won't be when I rip your face off." Beastboy growled. He could feel the beast taking over. The dark part of him coming to the surface.

"Oh, kitty's got claws." Kitten said coyly.

"I've got more than that." He growled at her before he keeled over in pain from the change. The way his bones reconstructed and his muscles strained. He let out a tortured scream but he wasn't sure if it came out like that before he was fully gone. He lost consciousness when the change happened as the pure animal instinct told him to fight.

Catwoman stood behind a pillar watching as the green boy changed into a horrible looking beast with razor teeth and claws. She saw how he howled up to the sky as the intruders stepped back in horror before he attacked and they charged.

"I have to get out of here." She said as she looked for a way out. The front doors were locked and it wouldn't matter as the whole Jump City law enforcement was standing right outside. She could see the flash of lights come from the giant hole above the sky as a helicopter went flying by before one of those moth monsters attacked it for getting so close. She knew this would be a risky mission but she would be lying to say that she wasn't a daredevil of sorts. Well this was out of her comfort zone by far.

She ran around the strewn rubble of Gallery pieces and broken ceiling and pillars. She could hear the howling of that Beast as bolts of green energy came from the orange girl lighting up the huge museum. She had experienced a lot but this was just weird.

"Where are you going?" Red X stumbled out from behind a broken pillar leaning heavily on it as he was careful with his ribs.

"Getting out before it gets any heavier here. You should follow after me kid; you're too young to do the time." She said as she went looking for that rope she had had to hoist the statue up before everything went to hell.

"Doesn't matter, they've seen my face. First rule of being a thief, never get caught and never let them see your face. I'm done for now." He spat out blood on the dust covered floor.

She chuckled at him. "You took those rules to heart too much. I knew I shouldn't have told you them."

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you but I did, now look at me." He said as he grimaced. "Everything was perfect. I had a job, a comfortable life, a fun project," He looked down at his destroyed suit in torn rags hanging on to his bruised form. "But 'She' had to have found _me_. I don't even know how she did it since I was careful to keep myself from being followed but she did. She used more than that power source against me."

Silena could feel her heart yearn for this boy. He was no more than eighteen years old and had gone through the same thing she had by the time she was his age. He was an orphan, a runner. He was raised on the cold harsh streets to fend for himself because no one ever gave him the time of day. He did whatever he could to stay alive and with that he learned how to fight, to steal, to lie. It was a story she had heard before but it didn't make it any less harder for her to hear.

"What kind of dirt does 'She' have on you?" Catwoman asked.

"My name, my friends, my work, everything that I've created for myself." He said bitterly. "I was so careful but apparently not enough. Now if I don't get that statue then all of this would have been for nothing."

"What did she make you promise for your security of your identity?" Catwoman asked as she was seeing the picture from what those delinquents who were still fighting the strange Beast over the way were saying to what Red X was telling her now.

"I had to sell out the Titans, everything I know about them which is a lot. It sort of just happened that I made friends with Raven before I stole the suit. In fact she was the one who gave me the idea of doing it in the first place. After that she never suspected that I was Red X when she would call me up to ask if I wanted to meet her down at a dark coffee shop so she could just get away from all there nonsense that hurt her brain. She told me things here and there about the way things worked with the Titans, she never sold out their secrets except a few of her own like her mirror. I didn't want to do it. But when 'She' found me I was forced to take out Raven first since she and Robin would be the hardest of adversaries for 'Her' plan to work. Raven was my friend."

"Thieves don't make friends. You're learning the lesson the hard way right now." Catwoman said as she had a hand over her eyes. "I told you those rules for a reason, so you wouldn't get hurt like I have. I like you X but your acting like low class pickpocket right now."

"It doesn't matter now because I've gotten myself too deep into this plan of hers and I can't seem to dig my way out." He groaned as he clutched on to his ribs. "I either get that statue to her or get taken by the police. Either way I get screwed over."

"I'm guessing the black-market Ad for pure silver was a sham." Catwoman said as she felt like the stupid one now. "I came here for nothing."

"Your right. See we both got screwed over." He laughed as blood came dribbling up and he wiped it away. The last time she had been that bruised up a man in black saved her and fixed her up before she could even say his name and realized that the good guy helped a bad little kitty like her.

"What does this 'She' want with the stuff anyways?" She asked nervously as she heard a scream come from the other side of the warehouse.

There was a loud crash and then Red X shrugged in which he grimaced. "I don't know. None of us know the full extent of 'Her' plan. All we know is what she's told us, and that's mostly the capture of the Titans."

"This is crazy." Catwoman said before there was a howl and the museum lit up in a flash of green. "You need to get out of here." She moved forward and had him put an arm over her shoulder.

"Look at you. The notoriously cunning Catwoman is actually caring about another living soul that isn't feline." He said sarcastically. "There's no point. We can't get out of here anyways without the others help. Besides I have to finish-" He grimaced at his broken rib.

"Forget the mission kid; let them take the blame for the stolen statues. They've already taken the Titans down." She listened and there was no more of that ominous growling from that Beast.

"Are you not listening?" He said.

"Have you ever listened?" She quipped back at him. "There is always a way out. You just need to know when to move." She looked around before seeing the closet in the back behind the stilling smoke.

"Wh-"She silenced him with a hand over his bloody mouth. They listened crouching down and moving when they needed to keep out of sight of the delinquents.

"Now that was _not_ fun." Kitten argued. "Just look at poor X3-16, he hurt you bad, huh buddy?" the girl in the pink uniform rubbed her pets head affectionately. "Oh well, there are always more of you."

They had barely taken out Beastboy. His Beast form was very resilient as he was able to take on all of them for nearly ten minutes before Blackfire took him out with a huge starbolt. "Pack them up. We need to get going." Blackfire said as she assessed all the bloody scratches across her arms and legs. She had one across her cheek which she was especially angry at for.

"Who made you boss slug-face." Gizmo grumbled as he had two laser cannons in shambles and his flying pack needed repairs, again.

Mammoth was out cold as Beastboy had thrown him across the warehouse toppling over a wall in the process. With him and all the Titans, Blackfire helped them put them on top of a giant moth monster Kitten called down with a whistle.

She was just getting to Kid Flash before he wheezed and looked up at her still conscious and looking sicker than before. "You won't win. Bad never wins."

"Well this time it does." She said before she reared back her foot and kicked him with a laugh. He went rolling, now totally unconscious. She picked him up and floated him up to the moths back strapping him next to her sister's form.

"Where the fudge is Red X? He was supposed to help us." Gizmo growled looking around and pushing a button where all the smoke that had covered their attack began to disappear.

"Who cares?" Kitten said. "If we get to bring back the silver then will get the glory for it anyways. It's better for us that he fled like the coward he is."

"Yeah I guess." Gizmo was not so easily convinced with the fact he knew how Red X acted, how he was hard to beat and catch. The guy was a mystery and it didn't sound like something he would do.

Kitten whistled and another Moth keeping the sky clear came down and she and the others hoisted ropes around the Poison Ivy statue toppled over. "There, that should do it."

"Let's get out of here." Blackfire said flying up through the broken ceiling. "Were already late."

Gizmo got on to the moth with the Titans and Mammoth. He looked at his friend. "Your hopeless you stupid glob-stopper." He rolled his eyes. "I knew I should have sent you with See-more and Kyd Wyycked to go after Jinx." The monster made a sound before lifting up into the sky.

"There." Catwoman pointed at the statue and the monster ready to lift it. "We can use that to get to the ceiling and then make a run for it."

"You know, you're not as cold hearted as they make you out to be." Red X said to her.

"I'm looking out for a stray, big deal; I take in strays all the time." She said to him as they got to their feet, her helping him especially.

"Stray cats." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Now!" She hobbled forward with him as the Moth monster with the girl in the bright pink rose to the sky after the others. Catwoman got Red X on to the statue right as it began to lift. She thought she would never make it as it rose quickly but she was wrong when Red X grabbed her hand and pulled her up on top with him, holding on to the rope around for dear life.

"You're not too bad yourself X." She said to him as they rose to the top of the broken ceiling. The lights of the helicopters were bright as men below in uniforms yelled and tried to shoot but they couldn't make the shot of hitting any of the monsters with cargo as other moth monsters swooped down defending and attacking the men and the helicopters.

The air felt nice on her hot skin and with a look at Red X she knew he felt the same way she did. Alive.

"There going back to the headquarters." Red X breathed as he leaned heavily against the statue and had a leg dangling over the edge. "We need to find a way getting off this thing before we get there."

"Or maybe not." Catwoman thought. "You can still take credit for the statue; win over your employers trust with the last deed you owed her. Get your name and safety back from her. And I can help those tiny crime fighters before there time here is thru."

"Helping the good guy. Doesn't sound like you." He said with a quirk of his mouth.

"I would say the same to you but we haven't got the time." She laughed knowing he had helped the Titans in desperate times before. "You aren't a stone cold killer, neither am I. were thieves, X, and we have a code."

"I'm going to stop her." He said after a few minutes of comfortable silence in the dark clear night as they sailed through the sky. "Her plan is insane. I don't want the Titan's blood on my hands, and trust me there's going to be a lot of it if she goes through with the plan."

"Good. Just don't get caught." Silena said as she slid off her goggles showing her full face and her blue eyes. He stared at her knowing what she was doing was crazy by showing her face, something recognizable, something that could link her to the crime. "I'm Silena Kyle by the way." He stared at her unable to move from the shock. "Just wanted to tell someone that before I die."

He unshook from his surprise. He struggled with not knowing what to do before he grimaced and said "Oh the hell with it, I'm Xavier Ethan."

She laughed. "Red_ X_, come up with that one all by yourself?"

"Not entirely." He said gruffly referring to Robin and the fact he stole the suit after it was named.

They didn't know how long they sailed through the air as every minute was torture on X's ribs but they soon came up to a warehouse and they heard yelling from below as they descended. They got to the roof as two men, one in robes and white hair and the other wielding a suit of lights signaled the monsters down.

"I have to time this perfectly. Don't wait up." She said to X as the monsters descended and she hid herself on the opposite side of the statue so the men wouldn't see her. In the nick of time she jumped when Blackfire went to speak to the two villains. They didn't see her or anyone else but Red X as she quickly ran across in the dark to hide behind a shed door.

She leaned against the shed on the warehouse roof breathing hard and listening.

"Red X?" Kitten's voice came and she had to stop herself from laughing at the girl's surprise. "I thought-"

"God job Red X." one of the man's voice's came. "This will help 'Her' plan immensely."

She could hear the shuffling of Kitten and Blackfires disapproval as they were going to take the credit for the statue even though it was Red X's mission but couldn't anymore. She knew Red X had put his mask, what was left of it, back on so he could follow the code and rules all thieves followed.

She heard a light kick that was faked as harder against something solid. "This speedster roughed me up but I took care of him." It was clear he was trying too hard with these villains but they didn't seem to notice seeing as they didn't even know him, and he probably never had spoken to any of them directly. They probably hadn't even met him before this.

"Kid Flash is known for his antics but nothing so… violent." The other man's voice came.

"Yes, we can talk about all of these fascinating things but I think 'She' is waiting." Blackfires impatient voice came. "So if you would and Brother Blood or whatever, help us with the prisoners."

She listened and waited as they carried the Titans bodies away, she even caught a glimpse of Red X as they opened the door she was hiding behind and they carried them into the warehouse.

She knew it was now or never. She sighed steading her nerves. She had never needed to use this before but she guessed it wasn't for her; it was for the teenage crime fighters trapped below. She reached up to the choker around her throat that was more than part of her slick costume; it was a communicator in which Batman had given her in case she ever needed him.

She pulled it off and held the round piece in her hand before mustering up the courage and clicked it and it suddenly opened as a screen was on the top open part. It was grey before dots went on by it and the video shuttered and someone picked up the phone.

"Oh good, I thought you wouldn't pick up. Listen, those Titans you love so much are in trouble and-" She turned to look at the small round screen surprised to see who had picked up wasn't Batman. "You're her."


End file.
